Emily's story
by Shievi
Summary: In the first part there is something wrong with Emily. What's going on, will they figured out? Is it something about her past, or maybe she is in love? Who nows. And than Mia gets hurt.  Emily/mike  Mia/Kevin.
1. Emily's dizzy day

The six rangers had just defeated the nighlock. "This we will feel tomorrow," Kevin complained. He rubbed his sore side. He sat down. Emily came walked at last own. She seemed not so happy. The nighlock had gotten it badly, but Emily still managed to defeat him. She did not look, on her clothes were black stripes like on her face. "Who wants to relax" asked Ji for Mentor. The Rangers looked at him oddly.

"Go for a swim, enjoy the weather, you deserve it." The rangers did not hesitate. They took their belongings, dressed first, and then went to the pool. Kevin dove, despite his side, as in the first. Mia jumped him. Mike and Antonio did the same thing. Emily went to sit in the sun. She sighed. Jayden came up beside her. "You don't gone swim?" he asked. "You?" Emily asked. "I do" Jayden replied. "I do not feel like it." "Why not, you still like to swim" teased Jayden friendly. "Yes, but I think about that Nighlock, he has gotten me severely" Emily replied to it.

"Do not worry, enjoy." Jayden went straight. He held out his hand. "Come on." "No, Jayden, I really do not want." Emily was sunbathing on her stomach and closed her eyes. She loved the sun on her back. She heard the others have fun. Somehow she knew that others were prosecuting something, somewhere, but she lay still. "Splash!" Emily jumped up. The cold water made her shoot. Because of the quick jump, Emily was a little dizzy. The other laughed. Emily glanced twice. "Who .." "Hey, are you alright."She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She look at the the hand, arm, and than she saw Mike's smiling face. "Yes, alone .." Emily sank to her knees. "Emily!" called on both Mike and Mia. Mike had set her happy. He tried to catch Emily's eye. He saw that she was just confused. "Em?" he asked. "Yes, what?" she asked, shaking her head. "You okay." "Yes, why?" "You just fell about your knees' anwser Mia. "Really, okay then."

Emily blinked a few times with her eyes. "Will you sit down?" asked Antonio. The other came out the pool. "Eum, no, I'm fine." "Sure?" Mike asked. "Yes," replied Emily. Mike let go her gently. He felt that she would fall again. He took her once again. "Come," he said. He led her to the nearest tree near the pool. He pushed Emily down in the shade of that tree. Kevin brought a cooler and pulled out a bottle of water and a cup. He poured the water into the cup and gave it to Emily. Emily took Thee gratefully and drank it. It was really hot. Emily leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes.

She felt something fresh to her cheek. She opened her eyes. Mike hung in her face. "Hey, we're going," he said. Emily looked at. "Already?" she asked. "Yes, we've been here for quite some time, about three hours' replied Mike. "Oh, mm." Emily went straight. "Where are the others?" Emily asked. "Just left" replied Mike. "Have I slept all the time?" Emily asked. "I think so." They walked back to the Shiba house. The sun faded on the horizon. There was a little wind on them. Emily hit her arms around her. "Here." Mike gave her a dry towel. "There, our bedding rose," said Antonio cheerful. "

The others were already eating. Emily and Mike joined them. Emily really wanted food, but she would not let go of the towel. "Here." Mike offered his jacket, he just took from the bank. Although it was rather large, Emily pulled it on. She enjoyed the delicious food, only disturbed the gaze of the others. "Guys, I just had a dizzy spell, nothing to worry about," she said after she had ate.

The other didn't believe much of it. Emily sighed. "I take a bath, she said. She left the table. The hot water felt good. Her muscles did not feel stiff, but relaxed. The light was slightly muffled. It felt so good. After the delicious bath, she walked towards her room. She would descend on her bed and took her sister's flute in her hands. She took a right attitude and started to play.

The notes filled the whole house. From soft to softer and then back up. Anyone heard Emily loves to play her flute. It was a moment of rest. After a short song she put the flute back in its original location and crawled under the sheets. It would be a deservide night.

The next morning it was almost silent. Outside the tapping of the wooden sticks. Emily was slowly waking up. Immediately she wondered why no one had awaken her up. She came out of her bed. Mia's bed was already neatly covers. Quickly she dressed, covered her bed and went outside. Since all that was intended. She came into the common room, when she met Mike. "You're early," he said cheerfully.

"Early, nobody has woken me." "It's seven hours, Emily." "Oh, why is everyone so early?" she asked now. "Because we all woke up" he clarified. "Hungry?" Without waiting for a reply he went to the kitchen for her. "Good sleep?" he asked. Emily nodded. "You've yesterday nicely piped up." Emily felt her cheeks redden. "What, really, you heard it?" Mike drew a grin. "Yes, everyone in the house could hear. It was great. "

"Oh," said Emily a bit shy. "Well, I felt like to play." "Have you had an other dizzy spell?" Mike asked. "No, why do you ask?" "Because .." Mike did not know where to look. "Were you worried?" Emily asked playfully. She poked him in the side.A little bit" gave Mike in. He gave her a bowl of cereal. Emily took a spoon. Together they walked out. The other two were given an eye.

They saw how Mike brought Emily to laugh. "Are they not cute," said Mia. "Yes, something too cute, I wish they told each other" Kevin complained. "Come on, Kevin. Not whining. " "Are you two ready with flirting?" Kevin asked very loudly. Mia gave him a punch. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked irritably. Emily and Mike separated from each other in two major steps.

Both began to blush. Emily spooned cereal into her rapidly inward to hide the blush. "Hey, Emily!" Antonio was far behind. Emily disbursements and spit out the cornflakes with milk. She turned her head. "Sorry, I did not mean to shoot" he apologized. He took something quickly to rubbish. Emily wanted to (as usual) self-cleaning, but Antonio did not allow it. "I let you fade, I clean it," he said firmly. "Time for you three to train." Now both Antonio faded as Emily and Mike.

After the afternoon training they went just relax in the shade with a picnic. Emily was the frisbee with Mike. The other look at the show very amusing. At one point Emily jumped on Mikes back. "Give me now that frisbee." Mike raised his arms as far as possible. "Come on, Mike!" The others were laughing. Emily came of Mike. "Come on, give me ..." Emily looked back twice. She grabbed her head. She got a painful sting. It was like someone hit with a hammer ride in her head to break out. "Em?" She looked straight into Mike's eyes.

She gave him a vague smile. "Another vertigo" he guessed. Emily nodded. Mike threw the Frisbee to Kevin. "Let's get something fresh for you to drink" he suggested. He and Emily walked inside. Emily sat down on one of the chairs. Mike took a cold glass of water. Instead of drinking it, Emily placed it against her head. The feeling of the hammer in her head was still there. "Headache?" Emily nodded.

"How is it here?" Mentor Ji came into the kitchen. "Not so good" said Mike. "Emily had another dizzy spell." Emily looked at neither of them. She stood up. "I'm ..." go 'lie down' Mentor Ji made her sentence. "But I'm okay now" she protested. "Two dizzy spells on one day is suspect. I give you the order to lie down and rest. " Emily bit her lip. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

Emily refused to lie down in bed, once they were in the room. 'Em, an order is an order. " Mike forced her gently on her bed. Emily had been forced to lie down. They felt that they needed some rest and quiet. The last time she was fully equipped, had been a long time ago. Emily put her hand just above her eyes. She felt herself sink into the pillow. Mike put the sheet over her and went to sit bedside. He took a lock of hair from Emily's face. "Rest, Em," he said tenderly. Emily closed her eyes and let himself be carried away by a wave of darkness.


	2. Short fight

The alarm went off loudly. Emily groaned. She opened her eyes. She pushed herself up from the bed and paved the way to the common room. The other was to look at the map. In the center, "said Jayden. He just looked up to see Emily inside. "Mike," he said. He pointed his chief to the yellow ranger. Mike looked at now. "Emily!" He said surprised. "You have to be in your bed 'Ji Menotr interrupted him.

"It is my duty to protect the people," she said. She couldn't let escape a yaw her lips. "Emily, you are far from equipped, go back to bed?" Mike asked almost pleading. He would do anything for the yellow ranger. "No Mike, it's my duty." Nobody could of thought the stubborn yellow ranger bring off. With six ran to the center where the nighlock already fierce writing. "Hello, rangers. Good to see you "he grinned. It was a tough battle. Especially Emily. She had great difficulty in her vision and concentration sharp.

She was blown down three times in a row. And three times she came hard on the ground. Every muscle in her body ached. "Bye, bye, little ranger!" "Emily, look out!" Kevin and Mike were both starting. Symbol power! " they shouted. Emily just in time to protect against the powerful attack. Mia helped Emily stand. "Are you okay? "Yes," Emily lied. She was very unsteady on her legs.

After the fight, was Emily herself uphold, in order not to fall. " Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," Jayden said triumphantly. They came to the ground. Emily couldn't stand anymore. She let herself slide down against the wall to the ground. Jayden hunkered down with her. "You okay?" he asked. Emily nodded and rubbed her ankle. "You hit hard, you are allowed to admit, when it is not," said Kevin. Emily looked at. She looked first at Kevin, then to Mia, then to Jayden and finally to Mike. Her eyes told him enough. He stretched out his hands to help her up. "Let's go," Emily said.

She had walked in front, but after a time she walked behind Mike. "For someone who does not feel right, you're quite well done" he complimented. "I'm not ill and thank you" Emily blushed. "I do not see that you are sick. I said you're not feeling well "Mike's improved. Emily shrugged. They came back a lot. It remained quiet for a while. Emily turned her head away, she yawned. Mike had seen. Something that Emily did not want. "Tired?"

Emily looked at him. "Not really" she replied. There again a yawn escaped her lips. Mike smiled. "It seems different though." His smile vanished quickly when he saw Emily's blurry vision. "Em?" he asked. He snapped his fingers. "Mm, what?" She blinked a few times with her eyes. "We're here," he said. Emily looked for her. "Oh, okay," she said confused. Mike put his hand on her back and gave her a push. Emily went for him inside. The others were extended by all to celebrate their victory.

'Finally, here you are. Kevin had already eaten almost everything "Antonio laughed. "Haha, hey!" Said Kevin. Now the other shots in the laughter. The two joined to the other.


	3. Again dizzy

Oh, no, "thought Emily. She started seeing double. Everything began to turn. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Mm." She opened her eyes, double vision was not gone yet. She grabbed to the wall for support and she laid a hand against her forehead. She grabbed Mike's arm instead of the wall. Really wanted to support them against the wall, but she was disoriented.

Emily took Mikes his arm convulsively . He looked at her. 'Lying' wispered Emily. She felt she could no longer stand. Mike did not wait for more information. He let himself down with her bags to the ground. He supported her back as she sat up a bit. Emily leaned entirely on Mikes arm. She had one hand still on her head. Mike hovering above her head a few times. It was very confusing to see where Mike really was.

"Calm down, what do you feel?" Jayden asked. He was kneeling beside her. "Dizzy, you're running" replied Emily. Jayden nodded. "I'll get Ji Mentor," said Kevin. Emily had trouble keeping her eyes open. "Emily, are you tired?" asked Mia. "No," Emily shook her head, which made things worse. "Well, stay awake, Em 'suport Antonia. Mentor Ji came in, followed by Kevin.

He also knelt down at Emily. He put his hand on her forehead. "Warm, but not feverish," he said. "Take her to her room and make sure they have rest. You four continue training. Jayden follow Mike, I'll be ride there.

Emily felt weak, exhausted and sick. Although she was not sick. She knew this feeling. She has had quite often, but when? Emily could not think straight with that headache. She let herself into the pillow bags.

Her eyes grew heavier. "Sleep, Emily" commanded Jayden. Emily wanted to too that, but she wanted also answers. "No fighting, Em 'Mike soothed. "Go to sleep." He placed his gentle hand on her cheek. Emily rocked the touch almost asleep.

Emily awoke with a cold touch. Something cold. The area around her face. Emily opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry. But soon, she saw Mike and Mia, looking happy and relieved. "Hey," Emily said softly. "Mike moved to her bed.

"Hey," he retorted. "You have slept long." Emily looked inquiringly. "How long then?" she asked. "Sixteen hours" Mia replied. "What time is it now?" Emily asked. "Eight o'clock in the morning." Emily leaned on her elbows. "You better lie." Mike pushed her back down. "According to Ji Mentor is that you are exhausted." Emily let herself down again. "He thinks that has to do with these three latest attacks " he continued.

"The three that I've had a lot of trouble?" Emily asked. Mia nodded answers. "He thinks a while, you should remain in bed to rest." Emily opened her eyes. "What, for how long?" she asked. "At least three days." Emily's face changed expression. "It's so over." Emily sighed. She closed her eyes. What was wrong with her ?


	4. Getting stranger

After three days, Emily was feeling better. But still she knew that something was wrong. The headache of a few days ago, seemed still here. Sometimes he came back, but she didn't tell the others. She saw Antonio helping Mia in the kitchen. Mia is a terrible cook, but Antionio is not. Emily was glad that Antonio helped could already smell a nice smell.

Emily was practicing her power sybool . Mike assisted her in that. He was the target. Mentor Ji watched the two. "Almost Emily," said Mike. 'Almost is the same as not, "Emily said then. "It have to be perfect." Mentor satisfied drew a smile. Emily the youngest of all, but usually the most active, she's a fighter. Mentor Ji knew that.

Emily is young and have like the other a lot to learn. But she'll get there. He continued walking and came to Kevin and Jayden. They were busy with the wooden sticks. 'Em! " three suddenly heard the call. "Ahh, Mike!" The three ran to the place dilict. Emily was off to the pockets in the soil. Mike took her hand. "Hold on, Em. "He tugged at her hand. Emily was almost underground.

Kevin and the other three Rangers ran to Emily and helped Mike. Emily was completely built. Her face all pale with fright. The soil was again equal. "What went wrong?" asked Kevin. "I, I do not know" replied Emily. "I did nothing." She came up Wibbels? "I only use my samuraizer, but not to sink." She was as confused as the others. "Can I?" Mentor Ji took her samuraizer.

"You wanted to shake the ground?" he asked. "Yeah, I wanted to move to a permanent place, why?" she asked. Ji looked at her mentor. "No, no, not" she jumped in defense. "I was focused, really." "Do you have a headache." "Well, sometimes." "Today" he asked. "Uh, no." Emily understood his point of his question."You want to do that again?" He handed her back samuraizer.

"Okay." Emily did the same again as before. This time the earth is moved. She let her shoulders hung. "Strange," she said. "Very strange." "Maybe you start to develop new powers' Mia suggested. "Mm, maybe, maybe ..."


	5. A link

To obtain Mentor Ji made tea. Emily sat with the strange events in her head. "What is going on?" she asked aloud. Mike rubbed her back. "It will not be coincidence, but then what ,"Don't break yout head with that thought, Emily" Mike soothed.

Emily took the bowl in her hands. She blew in it gently. "You can easily talk, you don't have it." Mike poked at her side. That made her giggle. "A sensitive spot" commented Mike. "You will not" warned Emily. She held her get tighter. "Oh, no." Mike began to tickle her. Jayden quickly took the bowl from her hands. "Mike, Mike," she pleaded. She tried to push away him from herself.

She stood up, stumbled backwards, fell and pulled Mike with her. Emily had to laugh even louder until she suddenly looked Mikes dark eyes. The two stopped vultures. Their faces only a few millimeters apart. 'Mm' Kevin cleared his throat. The two came out of their trance and looked aside. They saw all their watch. Both ashamed, they came up. Mike first, and he pulled Emily into law.

Emily usually not noticed, but she looked at her hand held. Mike followed her gaze. He let her hand off immediately. Both did not know where to look. Mia gave him a punch. "Ouch, where was that?" "You had to too that?" she hissed. "They were so cute." She gave him an angry look. Emily rubbed her arm. She took the cup of tea and drank it again. She choked. The tea was too hot slightly.

The alarm went off loudly. "Nighlock alarm" Kevin sighed. The six ran off. The Nighlock was not in the center but on the beach, not far from the center. "Hey, Nighlock! exclaimed Kevin. "Ah, the Samurai Rangers. What a surprises. " "You again, didn't we destroy you already?"

The nighlock grinned. "Yes, my brother, you destroys him, but seeing as I don't need to take revenge" he laughed. "What? Revenge? asked the red ranger. "Yes, and so can be seen that successful. How do you feel, Yellow Ranger? " The group looked at her. Emily began to understand it.


	6. Flashback

Flashback

"Mike!" cried Emily. Mike was blown away. "Oh, did I hurt your little friend, Boehoe" bullying the Nighlock. "Cover up!" Emily cut into him. Mia and Jayden came to help. 'Where are Kevin and Antonio? " Mia wise thinking. "They have been here all along." "Ahh!" Mia flew backward. She fell on the lands in her normal clothes. She tried to get up, but everything hurt.

"Here you will regret that," cried Jayden. 'Slash Fire! " he cried. "Woh, hey wy was that for!" "Impossible," Emily said incredulously. "How can he stand? Uh. " The Nighlockgrinned. He appeared for Emily. "AH!" cried Emily. He bit into her arm through her back pack. "Emily, away from there!" exclaimed Kevin. Emily broke away. The Niglock exploded by Antonio's and Kevin's attack.

Emily looked at her arm. They wache a few seconds, but the Niglock went not larger. Kevin helped Mia to her feet. Emily put her hand on her arm. The bite was good to see and painful. Jayden took her arm. "It's nothing, Jayden. Only a scratch. " Mike gave her a look. "Scratch? Emily, that's quite a bite! " Mike did not exaggerate. Antonio joined them. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Away from here."

End flashback

"I'm poisoned" she whispered, just loud enough so others could hear it. "Yes, indeed, who was bitten by him have really hurt, right?" "Bite?" The others began to understand it. "What stage are you in? Problems with your power symbol, all the time falling asleep, or at the stage of evil? " Be evil? " asked Mia. "Yes, it is just pain, but not for long, you see, Yellow Ranger." The Nighlock disappeared. "Not good.


	7. Sleep well, Emily

They sat in the common room. Emily looked at her arm. The bite was not as visible. "I can not believe Em is poisoned. Why didn't we now? " Mike paced around. "Mike, calm down, it's not so bad" said Emily. That was the quietest of them all. "Not bad, Em, you're going to be bad." "Not right away, I still need the stage '_fall asleep all the time '_ round, so there is still time to find a solution. "

She had six cans in itself. "What?" "Here I have." Mentor Ji entered. "The brothers are opposites, one is the poison,the other is the antidote. All you have to do is catch the green jewel on his head. I can make the antidote and Emily is saved. " "Sounds easy, but it is properly not?" "No, certainly not, You do not have much time, when Emily .. ' He lost his words. Emily fell backward with her eyes closed. Mike caught her just in time. "Emily, wake up, Emily!" he cried.

"Mm?" Emily was slowly waking up. "When I go to sleep?" she asked herself. "She opened her eyes fully. "How do I get into my bed?" She rubbed her eyes. She was sitting up. She hit the sheet from her. She came out of her bed. She walked into the common room. "Hello, is anyone here?" "Emily!" Emily turned around. Mentor Ji, where is everybody? " she asked. "Outdoor Training" he replied. "Why I lay in my bed, what time is it?" she asked.

'Emily' began Mentor Ji. Emily looked at his eyes. "No," she said incredulously. "No, not yet, I would not be bad." Mentor Ji placed his hands on both shoulders. "Emily, remain calm, it'll be all right." So when the alarm went off. "Apparently, the problem solved quickly." The rangers came in walking. 'Center, quickly. " Mentor Ji held against Emily. "You stay here, I do not want you falling asleep, during the battle." "But .." "No buts." Mentor Ji Emily pushed towards her room.

"This is harder than I thought," said Mike, who was back on the ground. "We have to come closer and fast." "You want this?" The Nighlock pointed at his head. "Bad luck then, I come back as the yellow ranger is bad, oh yeah, did I mention that I let her going to change into a Nighlock." He laughed even mean and then disappeared, before the Rangers could stop him.


	8. Bad, bad, Emily

Emily was lying sprawled on her bed. She had fallen asleep without even notice? She was just dropped. Mentro Ji came here to take a look when he saw her lying. "Emily, wake up" he tried. "Emily." Emily moved and her eyes fluttered open blurred.

"What, oh no, not again" Realizing she moaned. She stood up. There was a thunderous noise from outside. "These storms," said Mentor Ji. "That can only bring a bad thing" he added. Emily looked out. This was going to be a long night.

The Rangers had returned disappointed. Emily had fallen asleep in Mike and Kevin's room. She wanted to put something back, what she had borrowed, and there she fell down on Mike his bed. Mike was so surprised when he found her there. "Would I?" He walked to the bed. He put it better and Emily covered her bottom. He did not what he originally intended.

Emily started to moan. Mike, who just wanted to go away, turned around. To see Emily's eyes just to dark. He told enough. "Guys, it's so far!" he cried. Even before he became further, Emily shoved him roughly aside. Her eyes tightened. No smile, no tears, no emotion to see just a tight line.

"Emil, Ah, ouch." Mia was thrown against the wall. Emily made her way out. "Mia, Mike, what happens here?" Antonio helped Mia up Mike and Kevin. "Emily, bad, we need to find her and stop," said Mike at a rapid pace. Jayden was also watching what was going on. He had no explanation. "We go," he said.

Emily stood in the dark. She was all alone. This did not feel right. Why she felt so ungovernable? It was not.

'She has gone this way'. The other's follow Emily's trail. "There she is, I can see her, Emily!" shouted Antonio. Poor Emily didn't turn back to see her friends.. "Emily!" was called again. "There's our little Yellow Ranger."

The Nighlock emerged. "Come here my little dear." Emily walked over to him. "Emily, no!" The Nighlock saw the other rangers. "Looks like you've brought along toys, my Moogers will like it too.


	9. Emily, wake up

Moogers attack! " "Jayden, take that pearl, I care for Emily, you guys, take the Moogers" concluded Mike. Jayden nodded. he understood Mike decides only too well. He was the only one who could fight the best to Emily. They split up. "Emily, listen, you gotta fight it!" Mike tried to talk to her. Emily cut into him. "Emily, I know you can hear me, Emily!"

"Emily, I know you can hear me, Emily!" "Mike? Where are you? " cried Emily. There was only one ego. "What's going on, where are you Mike?" Emily looked around in the darkness, but she saw nothing.

"Come here, Red Ranger, then I make pieces of you!" challenged the Nighlock out. Jayden devise a plan to get close enough and he had , as he had done to Kevin, when he was under a curse was, he would do the same.

Meanwhile, Mike had his hands full with Emily. 'Ahja! she cried. Mike had trouble with her. "Em, come into sentences, it's not you! Fight it! " Mike flew to the ground. Emily raised her sword. "Emily, no!" called the rangers. Too late. Mike flew 15 meters away, turned into his normal clothes and lay still. "Mike!

"Mike!" Emily heard. "No, Mike, not Mike, what have I done?" "You can not stop yourself" she heard. "You're mine now?" Emily came out of the darkness, the image of Emily. "Who are you?" "I am you" replied the bad Emily. "No, you are not me." Emily took a step backwards. 'Oh yes, I'm you only in the bad version. "

Mia saw Emily fighting with herself. "Emily, wake up!" she cried. "Emily!" "Gotcha!" Jayden cried. He had the green pearl. "Antonio, catch!" he cried. "Take it to Mentor Ji!" Antonio nodded and ran away.

"You can not stand me, you will destroy your friends one by one!" said Emily on the image. "No, I will never do that!" "Oh, no, see for yourself." Emily looked through her own eyes. She saw Mike lying on the ground injured, and saw herself fighting with Mia now.

"Emily, don't do this!" Mia tried, "It's not you!" It was no use. Whether that was not the biggest problem, now the Nichlock was the greater Nighlock. "Why can't he be like his brother." Kevin cursed. (The moogers were gone, defeated.) "Kevin, we have to deal with him, and quickly."

Mia, meanwhile, had her hands full with Emily. "You're dead" Emily hissed. Mia could't help but defend herself and wait until Antonio came back. Just when Mia flew to the ground and waited on the hit was called "Need Help!" Antonio came with a great leap for Mia right. He had something in his hand. Emily took a step back. Antonio did something for themselves. Mia looked right and saw that it was a spray. Antnio sprayed on Emily. Emily stumbled on. They morphe back and bit her arm disappeared altogether. She fell to the ground like a rag doll. "No!" screamed the Nighlock before he was destroyed.

Emily opened her eyes quickly. She saw Mike not far from her. She crawled to him. "Mike?" she asked. They laid his head on her lap. "Mike?" she asked. "Mike, wake up please" she begged. Antonio knelt down beside her. "We must bring him quickly to Mentor Ji," he said.


	10. Pleas sleep

Emily sat on Mike's bed, filled with regret and hatred for herself. How could she ever do. How could she give Mike so much pain. It was all her fault. "Emily, don't torment yourself so, he will be fine, please come sleep' begged Mia, who could not respect that the Yellow Ranger watched Mike like that. This was the third time that she should have been asking. "No, I want to stay with him, it's my fault, I should stay with him."

Mia felt sorry for the Yellow Ranger. "Come on, Emily," begged the Pink Ranger, who also was suffering from Emily's telling blow. "She can sleep in my bed," suggested to Kevin, who entered. "Where you gonna sleep?" Emily asked. "He can come sleep in our room," said Mia. She pulled Kevin along. Mentor Ji-who was here so-so difficult about it, but he would not be able to, at Emily's stubbornness. Emily pushed Kevin's bed a little closer to that of Mike. She crawled under the sheet and slowly dozed off.

Emily was awake again, because she heard moaning. She opened her eyes. She saw Mike waking up. She hit the sheet aside and knelt beside the bed. "Mike?" she asked. "Em?" Mike opened his eyes fully. "I'm sorry," she said immediately. "Because I've hurt you and .." "Shh, it's okay, you were not yourself" have pity on Mike. Which no longer really knew what had happened after his hit.

"But yes it is, I could fight it, but I didn't and I hurt you." Mike took her hand. "Emily, look at me!" he commanded. "It's not your fault, you understand?" Emily said nothing. She hit her eyes again. "But ,...' "No buts, I'm right, your not." Emily nodded softly. "Have you slept?" Mike asked her a little out of. "Yes, I was asleep in Kevin's bed." Emily pointed to the bed. "I didn't want to leave" she explained. "Maybe you can best lie again, you look still tired." "Not now, you're awake" she stubbornly refused. Mike took Emily beside him. "Emily, Emily stubborn, go to sleep." Emily put her head on his chest. With a safe sense, she dozed off again.


	11. Wake up with strange feelings

Emily felt someone lift her. She groaned as she awoke. "Shht, go back to sleep." "Mike?" "Shht." Emily dozed again.

The sun shone on her face, while Emily awoke. She scanned around, but Mike was gone. She rubbed her eyes as she got up. "Good morning Emily 'Mentor Ji greeted cheerfully."Where's Mike?" she asked immediately. "Outside, watching the other ." Emily went straight out. She saw Mike on a bench.

She walked up to him. "Hey, good morning, sleepyhead!" Antonio said from his standpoint. Mike looked back. He patted his side. "Should't you get some rest?" Emily asked him, as she sat down. "Do you?" Emily drew a laugh. "I'm not hurt" she replied to it. "But quite exhausted."

Emily knew noting to say about that. "All better?" she asked. "Yes, but only my arm is a little sore, for the rest .." Emily still felt guilty. "Are you okay?" Mike asked. Emily nodded. "No headache or dizziness, so yes." Mike hit his right arm around her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Emily blushed. Mike didn't noticed. "Hey, Emily, do you want to practice!" Mia cried. "Uh, yes." Emily took a fighting stick and walked to the pink ranger. "Come on."

Kevin sat next to Mike. "You will have to say it, dude. On one day you might lose her to someone else. " "What are you talking about?" Mike looked at Emily, who gave everything. "Kevin is right Mike." Jayden and Antonio were standing there.

"If you don't do it now, then .." "Okay, okay, I know, but .. Emily, she is so young and fragile. " "Yeah, but she is strong and determined. She's a ranger, you're afraid she will floor if you hurt her? " Mike looked at Jayden. "Dude, it be now." He glanced back at Emily lead. "I do not know." He got up and walked inside.

Emily saw Mike heading back inside, and stopped fighting. Mia followed her gaze. "Emily" she sighed. "Why is he going back inside?" asked the blond girl. "Is that your real question?" Emily looked at Mia. "No, yes, I do not know. He's so .. and I'm so .. '

Emily told her not complete sentences, but Mia understand what she meant. "He likes you, trust me now. How he looks at you and you to him. You can't keep your eyes off each other. " "Mia!" "Sorry, but it's true. You and Mike, you are inseparable. " Emily wanted to deny, but could not lie to Mia. "Well, mm, oh this is not fair!" Mia hit her arm around the younger Ranger. "No, but it feels quite good, right?"


	12. A confusing kiss

Mike was thinking in his room. What he should do. He would not admit it, but somehow he was scared. "Mike?" The head of the Yellow Ranger appeared in the room. "May I come in?" Mike nodded and gin sit up straighter. "You were suddenly gone, why?" she asked. "I, well, well, my arm." Was partly true, but not quite. "Oh, well, okay." Emily wanted to leave the room. "Why, Em?"

Emily had wanted to avoid that question. "Just once you went inside, and I was just wondering why." She felt herself turning red. "Emily, are you okay? You see red? " Mike came from his bed. "Yes, I'm fine." Mike didn't let her go. He pulled her toward him. Both aware of how close they are to each other. There was a brief silence. Emily looked in Mike's eyes, and he in hers. The world seemed to stand still. Their lips almost meet each other and than..

Hey, Mike, oh, Am i bothering?" Kevin rubbed his head ashamed. Mike hadn't let go Emily. Both he and her were flushed, Emily even redder than he was. "No, I was just .." Emily left the room. Mixed feelings went through her. 1. disappointment. 2. relieved. 3. confusion. She bump at Mia. "Hey, Em, everything okay. You look bright red. " "Yes, alone, four counts she had explained everything." "Oh, how cute and Kevin going down."

Emily couldn't stop Mia, the Pink Ranger dragged Blue Ranger from the chamber. "He's is to all yours," she whispered to the Yellow own. Mike came out of the room. "What is Mia plans with Kevin?" he asked. He looked after Mia. Then he looked at Emily.

She was staring at her feet. 'Em, a.. " Before he got on, Emily drew him to her and kissed him full on the lips. Cremated here, he was carried away. He kissed her back and get his arms around her waist. Emily let him go again, looked into his eyes and ran away.

A confusing Mike stayed behind. "Woh, you did good to each other," said Antonio.


	13. Jayden gives advice

Emily sat in her room. What was so done correctly? She felt so .. so .. She could not explain. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. Mike would find her now fixed stupid, she thought.

She beat her fists on her pillow. How could she be so stupid. Of course, Mike did not like her. What did she do? "Emily?" Jayden's head appeared in the room. 'Hey', she said, turning her head away. "I just saw you, what is it between you and Mike?" he asked.

Emily shrugged. "To be honest, I do not know?" He sat beside her on the bed. "It happened suddenly and I had nothing to say and ran away. I'm so stupid. " "Hey, hey, hey, do not think so," said Jayden immediately. "You kissed him, doesn't mean you are stupid. Why don't you go to Mike and ask him? " he adviced. Emily shrugged. "Believe me, it will provide clarity, confidentiality me."

Emily trust Jayden, she just don't trust herself. "Thanks Jayden, but I think I'd rather stay here." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "You have to know yourself, but if someone snaffle him, I warned you aware." Emily looked startled. "Steal, who?" Jayden was at the door. He pulled an "I - know - of - anything" face. "Jayden!" He left the room. Emily jumped up. "Jayden, that's so mean. Jayden, come back! "


	14. distraction

Emily ran after Jayden. "Jayden, were are you talking about, Jayden!" He drove Emily to madness. She followed him throughout the house. "Jayden!" She almost slipped off. She followed him outside. "Jayden!" The other Rangers came to see what was going on. Jayden all ran back inside.

Emily didn't look where she walked and walked so in Jayden's plan. Jayden ran into Mike's room and went straight into the side. Emily followed him, tripped and fell as Jayden could walk back outside.

Emily felt two hands around her arms and help her up. "You okay?" Emily squeezed her eyes shut. She swore to herself. She looked up. Mike hold her. "Why are you chasing Jayden?" he asked immediately. "Just, nothing special" Emily lied. Mike let her go. "Certainly, you seemed very angry at." "Really, it was not the intention." Emily rubbed her pants. She looked up and lost herself in Mikes eyes. They came closer together. Closer, closer and closer. 'Wohooowhoo! "Nighlock alarm" Mike complained. "Come." The two went to the common room. "The center," said Mentor Ji. The Rangers left immediately.

Two of them had trouble with concentrate. Earth Slicer! " cried Emily. The Nighlock could escape the Earth Slicer. It frustrated her. So he avoided also Mikes attack. Kevin was already defeated on the ground just like Antonio. Mia and Jayden did their best. They waited for help from Emily and Mike, but which were then occupied by moogers. Emily couldn't stand it anymore, she left the floor and move the moogers to sink in the ground.

"Emily." She looked back. "Oh, sorry." She took Mike out of the ground. "Hello, we are here too!" Mia cried. "Aah." She flew into the air and landed on the ground. "Let's combine 'said Mike. "Yes"agree Emily..

The Nighlock was defeated quick, but not without consequences for the Rangers. Kevin had a wide gash in his forearm. Mia was unconscious since the loud bang and Antonio had a gash above his left eye. Not really a victory so.


	15. Question time

Emily put the blanket over Mia. Why don't she wake up?" she asked. "Mia has a nasty blow, give her time," said Jayden. He put a damp cloth on Mia's forehead. "Have you already spoken with Mike? Jayden asked. "No, not really." Emily didn't wanted to speak about it. Jayden left the room. Emily looked for a while to Mia. But she was mostly with her thoughts somewhere else. She thought at one person.

Mia moved. "Mia," Emily said softly and happy. Mia opened her eyes. Emily saw immediately that the Pink Ranger was in pain. "Calm down," she said. "You've had a hard blow." "Not nice," she moaned.

She looked at Emily, who was not with her thoughts. "Emily, can you help me sit up?" she asked. She did as she asked. Once Mia sat, she asked, "What's with you, Em. You looked confused?"

Jayden walked past Kevin and Mikes room. "How's your arm?" he asked Kevin. "Well, just a scratch, nothing more." He twisted his arm. Jayden nodded. "Mike, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike came out of the room and followed Jayden to a slightly better place. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Emily" Jayden replied. "Oh, yes, Emily .. ' "What is between you and her?" Mike shrugged volatile on. "I don't now really" he replied truth.

"Okay, you have feelings for her?" Mike nodded. "Yes." "What for feelings?" Mike thought. "Tough question." Jayden nodded. "I ask it differently, tell what about Emily. You have to do if i am a total stranger ." Mike looked weird to Jayden. "Okay, but what is the purpose of that?" he asked.

"You will probably notice" Jayden replied mysteriously. "Where do I start." he asked aloud. He thought. "Interested, appearance, take your time." Mike did not really expect an answer and he did.

"Emily loves to play the flute. She is good at. I always happy when I hear her play. Every note, every tone is like water droplets on a slide sheet. She will shine when she plays her flute. It's not just her beautiful blonde hair, sparkling green eyes or if I look at her. If she laughs at one of my jokes, or if she is so caring about everyone. It's not what Emily does, it's who she is. Emily is Emily. " Mike dreamed of explanation completely.

Jayden nodded satisfied. "Here's the answer," said Jayden. He gave Mike a pat on the back. "Mm, what?" Jayden laughed. Mike looked confused at Jayden. He did not understand.


	16. mistaken part 1

Emily gave Mia something for the pain. Mia will be for a couple of days lie in her bed. "Shall I go get Kevin?" Emily asked. "No, let him heal hemself first, mm." Mia was hurting herself more by moving. "I'll get more bandage," she said. She stood up. "No, do not." Mia took her arm, making her even be in more pain. "Mia, you should not move too much. "I do not care, stay here," begged the Pink Ranger. 'You should rest, Mia. " Emily left the room looking for more bandage.

She came to Kevin. "Do you know where there is bandage?" Emily asked immediately. "Mia has a hard time," she explained. "Look what I've fixed." Kevin showed the bandage in his hand. "Is that not for your arm?

"No, I don't need it," he answered. "Well, Mia in any case." She let Kevin pass.

"So I have feelings for her, Jayden" she heard someone say. "Yeah, are you going to tell her?" "No, I do not ruin our friendship. "Come on, Mike, during an attack of a Nighlock you can not tell her."

I know, but I want her to protect her from myself. It is dangerous, as a Nighlock know it , it brings her into danger. "

Emily scared. Mike was in love with someone else. Her heart fell. She turned and walked out


	17. Funny day for Jayden

"She's a Samurai Ranger, can it be more dangerous?," said Jayden. Mike nodded, not quite convinced

"But still, I do not want her to get hurt because of me, understand?" Mike took his skateboard. "I'm going outside," he said.

"Voilà, it's better?" asked Kevin. He helped Mia with again leaning against her pillow. "I can not believe you do this," she said. "You're hurt." "You More" Kevin said then. Mia rubbed her eyes. "Tired?" asked Kevin. "A little." Kevin covered her under. "Take some rest." He got up

"Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?" asked Mia. She widened her eyes. "I do not really wanne stay alone."

"Hey, Jayden, have you seen Emily, I need her," said Antonio. "No, maybe she's with Mia, she was just there," suggested Jayden. "Okay, thanks." Antonio walked into the girls room. "Hey, Mi .. ' He was silent. He stepped back. Jayden looked at him weird. "She sleeps," he explained. "With Kevin," he added.

Jayden wanted to see this. "Where's your camera?" he asked Antonio. 'I have to have picture of this."  
>"You sound like Mike," said Antonio. "I learn from the best."<p>

"What a great day 'thought Jayden


	18. Fallen heart

Emily walked through the streets of the city. Far away in her mind. She could not believe Mike liked someone else . Somehow she had been expecting, but she didn't want to accept. She liked it so unfairly. Okay, Mike's older than her, but that means nothing. She sighed. She strolled with her feet.

She didn't wanted to see Mike for a while. But that had lost hope. She lifted her head. There he was, Mike. He had in his skateboard under one arm. He was talking to someone. On his face, he was flattered.

Emily tried to see who he was talking. The person with his back turned to her. But she could see that it was a girl. She had long, smooth, with a curl here and there, brown hair. She was almost as tall as Mike. To see her attitude, she was very relaxed. It was like They knew each other for a couple of times.

Emily saw Mike smile. The girl handed him something. A yellow rose. Emily's heart fell again but this time it was pounded flat. It seemed as though her heart, lost his life self. She tried to suppress the tears. Mike took the yellow rose. Looks like they went on. The girl gave Mike a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Mike laughed, he looked after the girl untill she was gone. He put his helmet back on, put his skateboard on the ground. He looked toward where Emily was. His eyes met hers. He waved at her. He wanted to cross the street. Emily took a step backwards. Mike was laughing at her. Emily turned her head and ran away as fast as she could.

Tears ran down her face.


	19. Hurt

Emily ran into the Shiba house. She ran past Antonio, who just wanted to say something. She ran into her room. She fell onto her bed. Not aware that Kevin and Mia were still in the room. Her pillow was wet because of her tears. She was in so much pain on the left side of her chest. She felt a hand on her back.**  
><strong>

"Emily, what's wrong?" Emily shook her head. She didn't look up. "Emily." Someone turned her over. Her tears were wiped away. "It's okay, Emily, you're here now." Emily opened her eyes. Kevin had her. Mia looked at her from her bed. "Emily?" There was Mike again. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. He put down his skateboard. "Nothing," Emily lied. "This is definitely nothing," said Kevin thereon. Mike sat on the bed. He wanted to ironing her arm, but Emily went away.

"Em, what's wrong?" said Mia, who again made every effort to stand. "Nothing, and stay down. You need to rest, "snapped Emily. "Emi .. ' "No, leave me alone!" Emily ran away. She came against Antonio, who just tried to say something again. "Hey ..." "Not now, Antonio!" A confused Antonio stopped. "Did I say something wrong?" "No, there is something bothering her, but just let her," advised Kevin.

Emily sat by the pool. She watched the water lay still. She took some pebbles and threw it into the water. " Stupid Mike, stupid duty!" she shouted angrily. She hated Mike at this time and his girlfriend even more. "I would never see him again!" But she knew she would see him often. Her duty was now once protect mankind and Mike sat well at once. . Emily had never felt this before. Frustrated, she let herself fall into the dirt. She wanted to remain here forever.

Mentor Ji came to fetch her at the sun near the horizon had disappeared. "No," protested Emily. Her voice was short. "Emily, I insist really that you come inside."

"No, I'm staying, nobody gets me inside." She crossed her arms. Mentor Ji nodded without hope. "Then it will be the hard way." He walked away. "Hard way?" she thought questioning. She gasped. "Mike" came in her. To her surprise it was not only Mike, but Jayden. "Try to persuade me, I'm staying here!" she said too Jayden

"Than not" Mike picked her up. Emily screamed. "Put me down, put me down!" She soon found out that the charge was hopeless. "I hate being small" she mumbled . Mike sat her down and Jayden closed the door. Emily dared not look at Mike.

She fled too her room. Mia, which woke her sudden entry looked at the scattered Emily. Emily felt her eyes on her. She understood way Mia was so provides . Emily had never cried in front of her. Usually she could stop the tears. But now she wanted nothing to say. It was confusing enough. Emily did not want advice.

She crawled under the sheet. She wanted to sleep as long as longer the better. Mia watched the Yellow Ranger. She felt Emily distance herself from the others and especially Mike. Mia knew that Emily was upset? She knew it had to do with Mike. Mia decided ask later, when Emily calmed down.

"I'm still worried" troubled Mike. "SHe ran away when I saw her and wanted to cross." He walked back and forth in his and Kevin's room. "You make such a canal, go to sleep, Emily will be okay." Kevin turned his back to Mike. "But it remains strange. I thought she liked me, "continued Mike. "She is, go to sleep now, tomorrow we'll talk to her." Mike sat down, but was soon back straight. "I can not sleep so. I need to know what is bothering her. " Kevin threw a pillow at Mike. "Sleep, now!"

Emily also had trouble sleeping. Now she regretted to be the Yellow Ranger . She sat up. She pulled her legs to her chest. The hate-feeling was gone but the pain couldn't be taken away. She felt betrayed. She looked at her flute. She took him.

Mike heard the soft tones of Emily's flute. They didn't sound happy as usual. They were sad and painful. Mike felt that Emily was in pain and he wanted to take that pain away.


	20. Emily explains

Emily felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was gently shaken. She rubbed her eyes. "What?" she asked sleepily. She yawned as she sat up. She went through her hair.

She stretched out a little and looked at the person who had awakened her. "Jayden?" she asked.

"Yes, shht, don't wake up, Mia." He put his finger to his mouth. Emily looked at the bed near her. Mia was lying on her back with her face turned to the other side.

She got out her bed in silence. She walked on her toes after to Jayden.

He went into the common room and sat down on one of the chairs . "Sit down," he said. Emily took place. "What do you want?" she asked immediately.

"Do not now turn around it, Em. You know what my question is, "he replied. Emily looked down at her hands falling. She mumbled something. Jayden bowed deeply to her.

"Mike," she mumbled again. Jayden nodded understandingly.

"I'm listening," he said. "You must swear that you are not tell him, cross your heart," she commanded. Jayden looked at her quizzically. "It's symbolic," explained Emily.

She took his right hand and brought it to where his heart sit "

Now make a cross, as a multiplication sign. " She did it for.

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"A promise that you can not break, otherwise you cursed," she said. "I've been cursed 'thought Jayden with her explanation.

"If you don't do it, than I don't gone tell anything," Emily said stubbornly. She crossed her arms together. Jayden did it. "So, I'm listening," he said again.

Emily took a deep breath.

She had to think what she was going to tell again. Jayden looked at her comfortable. She felt herself relax.

"You were right," she began. "About what?" Jayden asked, interrupting. She gave him a nasty look. "Sorry, go on."

"Mike like someone else" threw she out, but in a low voice. Jayden looked confused. "I saw him talking to someone else yesterday, a girl with long brown hair

She gave him a yellow rose. He had fun with her, "she continued.

"Before she left, she gave Mike a kiss on the cheek and he looked after her," she finished. "But Emily, that says nothing ."

"Yet I have heard you and him talking yesterday," said Emily. She stood up. "You knew he like someone else, so you warned me, but it's too late now."

Jayden could see the tears welling in her eyes. "Emily."

"No, Jayden, leave me alone." Emily ran trembling. to her room. She wanted to sleep again. She pulled the sheet up and crawled underneath. She closed her eyes, just as Mia woke up.

"Emily?" she asked. "Yes."

Emily came to her bed , to avoid that Mia would make an effort to get right. "Are you okay?" Pink Ranger asked groggily. "I do, you?" she asked.

Mia shud her head. "I have so much pain," she said in a hushed voice. "Shall I get something for the pain?" Emily asked, worried. Mia nodded. Glad she had deduced the Yellow Ranger.

Emily was soon back with glass of water and two painkillers. "Ingestion and drink," she told Mia. Mia came up with her head slightly. "Careful," said Emily.

Mia grimaced after the pills were swallowed. She didn't like it. She feel herself sore. She was also tired, but Emily couldn't know it. She saw also that Emily was still upset with something, but what?

Emily?" she asked again. "When can I leave here?" Emily smiled to herself. "Once you get better." They covered to Mia. "Resting is now the only thing you can do."

Emily sat back in her own bed. "And you?" heard she ask.

Emily Lifte her head, to see Mia. "And I what?"

"What will you do?" Emily shrugged precarious on . "I do not succeed at everything since I kissed Mike." Emily hit her hand over her mouth.

Now she had yet communicated with Mia. "Really, but you like each, no ?"

"I do, but .. ' Emily saw Mia yawn. "Go to sleep, Mia. I lay it out later. " Mia looked at her. "No, I prefer to listen now," she said stubbornly. "Mia" pleaded Emily.

"Come on, please."

Emily sighed, she gave the Pink Ranger's sentence. She explained what happened the last two or three days. Mia or choice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you." Mia yawned again. "Go to sleep, Mia. I will survive it. "

Mia didn't wanted to, but her body protested to sleep. Her eyes were closed. Away in a whirl of pink fantasy.


	21. Mia's Nigthmare

_"Hey Pink Ranger, where is your blue friend? I did not hurt him anyway? " Mia looked at her. "How do I get here?" she asked herself. "I will sow pain and decay, and try to stop me." _

_ The common Nighlock laughed, just like in the movies. He was all red with a green tinge to the bad side. _

_ Mia wanted to run to him. "Not so fast, little one." He ran his finger back and forth. "First let's test how well you can walk." _

_ "Uh." Mia was walking on a treadmill. "What?"_

_"Let's increase the speed." Mia did not know what was going on, but she did not like it. _

_ "Faster, faster!" shouted the exuberant Nighlock. "Are you tired?" asked the Nighlock immediately. "It would be regrettable that you lose your blue friend, right?" He snapped his fingers. _

_ Red smoke spread. "Kevin!" Mia cried. She wanted to jump off the treadmill to rescue him. _

_ "I would not do that if I were your , you see the gray wire." Mia looked down. "He is connected to your friend. Stop running and he falls down, "he laughed. The speed was again increased. "Kevin!" Mia cried._

_Kevin hung helplessly above the hole. He seemed in a trance. _

_ "A little faster," said the Nighlock. "Why are you doing this?" asked Mia. "Those who resort laughs, laughs best." " _

_Anyway what's your other friend? His name, Goldy? " Mia looked wolfed. " He hasn't escaped, no, how awful. And what happened to your other friends. Should we hang them there? " This time there appeared green smoke. Mia took some cough. _

_ "Emily, Mike, Jayden!" she cried out of fear. All three are unconscious, they hung upside down over a big pot, very large pot of boiling hot water. Mia felt the incredibly heat. "A little faster," she heard._

_"And what's even more exciting to make, the more you run the faster they go down, the slower you run the faster he falls. That is youre choice. Who would you safe " _

_ "No, no, why are you doing this!" Mia felt herself getting tired. She slipped. "No, Kevinnn!" she cried._

"Mia, Mia, wake up, Mia."

"No!" Mia rose, hit Emily and Kevin in the face and fell down again. She was dizzy. The dream she had forgotten for a small moment.

Emily rubbed just above her eye as she stood up. Kevin on his nose. With two faces, they looked painful at the sweaty faces of Mia.

It took a while before Mia calmed down. She was breathing heavily and she had pain. Emily helped her breathing while Kevin got more painkillers.

Mia felt her breathing slow down. "Good," Emily supported Mia.

She took painkillers by Kevin and gave it to Mia.

Mia again pulled a face. The dream had made her tired. Kevin noted this.

"Go to sleep, Mia," he said. She shook her head. She did not want to dream again. "No," she said.

"Mia, you're depleted, you really need some sleep," Kevin said soothingly. He stroked her hair. "No," Mia protested again.

Kevin pulled the blanket around her tightly and comfortably. Mia not felt calmer. She was scared.

"I don't wanne, no, I will not!" Mia began to graken overwrought. She sounded like a child not wanted in the bathtub. "Hey, calm down. We are close. " Kevin soothed again.

"Emily sleeps here and i will be on the other side." It did not work. Mia began to cry and that made the other awake.

Jayden, Mike and Antonio, followed by Mentor Ji entered. Mia had her eyes squeezed shut fine.

"What's going on here?" asked Mike

"Mia had a nightmare," said Emily.

Jayden knelt by her bed. "Mia, open your eyes," he commanded softly.

Mia shook her head. "Mia." Kevin patted her hand. It made her shudder at his touch. She opened her eyes slowly. Once back to clear thinking, she sighed with relief and sat up.

Ji mentor gave her a glass of cold water. Mia ignored the pain in her side. Sitting up was not the best idea now. She took a sip of cool water.

"What was your nightmare?" Antonio asked cautiously. Mia looked from one to the other. "You" squeaked softly. "We?"

Mia nodded. "Kevin hung over a pit and the other outside Antonio, hung upside down over a pot of boiling water. I had to run and so I choose who saved and who died. The Nighlock said that Antonio didn't ascaped and I had to run for Kevin to run fast. In order to save others just slower. "

Mia swallowed. She did not want to remember this dream. Telling hurt in mind. Mia looked down. Kevin put his finger under her chin and nodded her head up gelant. "It was just a dream, nothing to be afraid of," he reassured her. Mia could not control herself and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kevin wiped the tear away. He took the glass from her hands. "It'll be all right." He lowered her onto the bed and covered her up considerably.

He took the hair from her face. "Go to sleep, we're all close and it will not happen to anyone."

Mia did sleep come over her the second time.


	22. Morning

This morning arrived quickly. Mia was still asleep while the other sat at breakfast. Emily ate in silence. She tried to dodge as good as Mike. "Good morning" greeting Mentor Ji. He had a smile on his face.

"Does anyone have some sleep tonight?"Kevin replied. He had stayed with Mia this night. She had no longer a nightmare not that he had noticed at least. He hadn't been jogging this morning something that he normally did, it would not be the first time anyway. Emily had waked him up. Kevin turned red when he saw Mia's hand was in his intertwined.

"Your training starts in half an hour," said Mentor Ji with cheerful voice.

Mike sat at the table. He saw all the goodies. He reached out and took a baguette. "What will I take?" he asked himself. Emily put her baquette down. She went from table. "Emily?" asked Mike. So much for avoiding Mike. She turned around.

"Can I talk you later?" he asked. "I'm not sure I can do it, because Mia .. '

"Kevin will take care of her," Mike interrupted her. He cut the baguette

"Yes, but I'm worried and .."

"It'll be okay with Mia," said Kevin now interrupting. Emily swore to herself. she had to come up with better excuses. Mike looked at her quizzically. "Well?" he asked.

Without another word Emily fled the room. "What has she?" asked Kevin. Mike shrugged. "She's been weird since we have kissed." He took a bite.

"Girls" he shook his head.

Emily took her workout outfit. This was so confusing. If only there was an easy way to avoid Mike.

"Mm." Emily turned her head sideways. Mia was moving restless. "Mia?"

Emily walked to the bed of the Pink Ranger. She put her hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Mia?"

She came up with a swing. Emily pushed her down. "It was just a dream," she soothed. Mia came back to breath. "Are you okay?"

Mia nodded. "Strange dream, but yes." Emily gave her a glass of water. "Lying here is bad," Mia murmured then. "Why?" Emily asked.

"The longer you are located, the more you think," Mia replied. "You'll just lie here until your body has healed."

"You're kidding," Mia said sarcastically. " Emily giggled. "I need to train, I'll come back later, okay?


	23. Mistaken part 1 understood

Mia felt better in the afternoon. She managed to sit up for herselfl without turning to fall. There was a knock on the door. Mike and Antonio came in with a plate. On the plate was a plate with the hot lunch. Antonio had a glass of juice in his hands.

Mia recorded the plate in her hands and placed it on her lap. "I hope you like it," Antonio said hopefully. He put the glass down on the nightstand beside the bed. Mia did not know what it was, but ventured a try. She found it quite nice.

"Hey, Mike," she began. "What is between you and Emily?" she asked. He shrugged. "She's doing weird and I do not know why," he answered. "I hope she likes my surprise," he accidentally popped out.

"Surprise?" Mia asked curiously.

"Yeah, just something for to suprise her ."

"Duh, rename it no surprise, huh. What's the surprise? " she asked. "Nothing of your business," Mike replied.

Mia gave him a pleading look. She gave it quickly. "Say, someone in the city recently seen that you liked?" Mike looked at her.

"What are you so curious. Luckily I learned to swear by Emily. " Mia sighed and crossed her heart. "Happy now?"

Mike nodded. "I have recently seen Natacha in town." He replied.

Mia gasped. "So Natacha, do you like Natacha?" asked Mia. she spoke her name as if it was rubbish "Of course I like her." Mia gave him an I-could-have-you-kick-look.

"What, the surprise is fun for Emily. Natacha help me with it . " Mia hit him. "Idiot, do you think Emily likes it that you go out with another. When you guys just have kissed?'

Mike looked at questions. "What?" he asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Mia flew off. "You and Natacha, if I am out of bed, wait and see, I will you and your Natacha ..."

Mike backed away. He was a little afraid of Mia. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Are you really as dumb as you look. You and your better Natacha go sticky, but far away from Emily! " Mia cried out.

"Sticky, what? Oh .. " Mika suddenly understood. "I think you misunderstand me, Mia." Mia's eyes softened not.

"Natacha, is not my girlfriend, she's a distant cousin, who is on tour." He sat back down, when Mia's eyes softened.

"So Natacha is a niece of you," she said knowingly. "But Emily saw her give your a yellow rose and a kiss on the cheek."

"The yellow rose was the surprise. I made a flower out drought package. Yellow rose comes in the middle. It stands for eternity. That's the surprise, and my niece can give me a kiss on the cheek"

Mia nodded. So this was all a big misunderstanding. "Wait," Mike said suddenly. "Emily has seen me?"

Mia nodded again. 'Not hard that she ignored me for the whole time. " Mike hit himslef upside.

"She has seen me, of course, thats's why she ran away in the city."

"And she heard you talking with Jayden. That is when she first thought you liked someone else. "

"She misunderstood me. I must immediately go and talk to her. " Mike ran out of the room.

"If those two are resolved, Then i can finally ask Emily for help 'sighed Antonio. "Help for what?"

Even for Antonio words could answer, Mike stormed back into the room.

"Emily is gone."


	24. Mistaken part 2

Emily walked over to her and Mia's room when she heard this

_"Say, someone in the city recently seen that you liked?" Mike looked at her._

_"What are you so curious. Luckily I learned to swear by Emily. " _

_ "Happy now?"_

_"I have recently seen Natacha in town." He replied a few seconds later  
><em>

_Mia gasped. "So Natacha, do you like Natacha?" asked Mia. she spoke her name as if it was rubbish "Of course I like her.'_

Emily heard enough. She first walked out, not to attract attention. Once outside she looked if there was someone.

When she noticed that nobody was there, she took off running. She ran and ran and ran.

She did not stop, she ran as far into the forest. She wanted to be as far away from everyone and especially Mike.

Why did Mia have to ask that question now?

Emily felt worse than cheated. She could not cry. That was just not right. She held the tears back., as she ran.

The only thing to stop her, was when she fell.,

She fell right on her face. The taste of mud filled her mouth. She did not look. Her clothes were covered with mud. In her hair were a few leaves.

Emily still felt rotten. She came stumbling up and wiped the dirt as well as evil a little away. She took a deep breath. She looked around. To her fear, she realized something.

"Which way she came from?" She saw no path. She knew nothing. She didn't recognize anything. She had never been so deep in the forest.

She tried to remember where she came from, but everything seemed so similar. If she should encounter a river, she might find the way back, but now ...

Emily felt something on her. It felt cold. It was more. It started to rain. Emily had to find quickly a shelter or something similar.

She was sitting against a tree with large leaves that are just big enough for the rain to keep away from that spot.

Emily hit her arms around her. She shivered. It was so cold. The rain seemed to make everything worser than it already was.

She felt avenue in the world. No one could help her, so it seemed. Emyly hid her head in her arms.

No one would come looking for her. So important was she not. She was just a simple replacement.

Emily gave herself a bad feeling. A big lump was in her throat. But she must not cry, it was weak..

She had to be strong. She put her hand against her head. All those feelings, they were confusing and irritating. She wished that she didn't has feelings for once.

Emily watched the falling rain. It calmed her a bit. Only the different thought remained in her mind float.

Would they find her?


	25. search for Emily interrupted

"We must find her," said Mike. He almost tore his hair out with worry.

"Relax, we'll find her. I go to town with Antonio. Kevin looks in the woods near the lake, you take the other, Mia stays here with Mentor Ji for when she returns."

They split up quickly. Antonio looked in the park. Jayden looked at Emily's favorite snacks for cuttings.

Kevin was soon at the lake. "Emily!" he called several times. No results.

Mike at exactly the same. "Where can she be?" he asked himself. "Emily, where are you, Emily?"

He had to put this right and fast. This had to happen.

The last thing he needed was a Nighlock attack. He drew his samuraizer. "Hello, yes, I'll be right."

He snapped his samuraizer shut and ran away. Hoping that Emily would come

He ran quickly to the city. Along the way he encounter Kevin. He shook his head disappointed. Together, the two ran into the city.

There was no Nighlock seen at first glance. Jayden and Antonio, however, squirmed on the floor. The two walked questioning to them.

"What are you forcing?" asked Kevin. 'N.. N.. Nighlock "stammered Antonio. "Where, I'm not seeing him."

Kevin felt something on his body, something that is itching and biting. "Ow, ow, aaa uuu .." Kevin fell to the ground and began to wriggle himself.

"Kevin?"

"No, M.. Mike m.. Morphe, only way to keep them out ... " He did what Jayden said.

"Go Go Samurai!" He still not understood, but looked at his friends. 'N.. Nighlock is tenfold. "

The three stopped wriggling. Small creatures jumped from them. "Fleas?" asked Mike "The Nighlock is a flea?"

"Do not mock," he heard. The animals was a lot. They seemed to be liquid.

Mike gagged when he saw that the creatures became a big monster.

"Only you have" the Nighlock grinned. His friends were lying on the ground full of bites. "They are paralyzed for now," explained the Nighlock laughing.

"Here you go pay for ," Mike hissed. He pointed his sword at him. "Come on," challenged the Nighlock out. Mike could not stand it of course.

With a huge scream, he fell on. His sword went through the body of the Nighlock. "Ha ha, that tickles."

"Impossible," said Mike surprised.

"Come here Ranger." Mike did the same again and again the same thing happened.

"My turn, bite attack!" Mike escapes by jumping sideways.

"Phew," he sighed.

"Rejoice not too early, splitting bugs." The shape of the Nighlock disappeared. "

The first creature that Mike reached, crushed his foot.

"Ah." Mike looked around. The store was Nighlock back into shape. "I'll be back," he said. Mike looked questioningly and did not understand.

He was easily distracted when there is movement on the ground. The others were no longer paralyzed and still a bit.

Kevin could not move his right fingers, Jyaden had problems with his leg and Antonio had basically nothing.

Mia waited on the others home. She winced when she saw Jayden stumble and Kevin looked at his fingers.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked. There were nods. "What are you doing here?" asked Kevin a little bit .

Mia sat on one of the chairs. "Just sitting, I am tired of lying in bed."

"Do Mentor Ji know?" Mia's face twisted. "No, so" Kevin understood.

The four boys went to sit down with the necessary moans. "Emily?" asked Mia. The boys shook their heads.

"Can't we trace her?" asked Mia. Mike could have kicked himself now. Why had he not thought of that now.

"If she has her samuraizer with her." Jayden stood. His leg was still not really count. But it was alright.

He opened the card on the table. "She's here, Wow, that's far. There we will never come. " He frowned.

Mike jumped up. "I'm going," he said immediately. Before anyone could stop him, he disappeared outside.


	26. Feelings and thoughts

Emily shuddered. The rain had stopped, but she was still cold. She looked at the puddles that had formed. No idea how long she sat here.

Maybe she should call someone? No, not a good idea. She was angry and wanted to stay angry. But actually she was not angry.

The feeling was hard to describe

She closed her eyes, trying to understood the feeling. But she did not understand.

Emily put her hand over her heart. Such a feeling taht she had never felt, even never at Serena.

She felt the wind whizzing past her ear. It was colder.

Emily thought it was crazy. At the Shiba house it was always warm, but here it was cold. The plants just seemed to liked it.

Emily not. Cold and alone. Perhaps the perfect place for her.

She shivered again.

Mike ran through the trees. Emily was far away, but he knew the road. This was his element anyway. Several feelings went through him.

Fear: that something had happened. Concern: that he would not find her.

Nervous: explaining the events passed. And finally, relief: telling his feelings.

He raged on. He just had to see her quickly. He felt a strong wind going past him.

He noted that it was colder. He dodges the best possible puddles and muddy parts.

He breathed deeply again. He had to go, he couldn't stop.

Emily felt herself uneasy. She thought back to her sister and Mike.

She felt a surge coming. She understood the feeling. There were actually two.

Abandoned and heartbroken.

It was so much pain. She saw Serena for her lie, in mind.

She saw Mike kissing Natacha. (Not that it had already happened.) This was something that Emily suggested in mind.

In mind, she saw her sister lying in a coffin. Emily could not restrain. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Mike knew he almost found her. He knew how fast Emily could be upset. And how fast she took things in her mind. Although not always tapped.

He knew he had to be faster. He did to tell Emily everything, every detail, every misunderstanding. He could feel how close she was.

He could feel her "Yellow Glow"

It felt cold and sad, but mostly weak. Emily was in the neighborhood. Not because she was weak, but because she had those feelings.

Mike felt that the place itself was colder. Emily was not dressed for it. The weather was not burden him, but Emily ... "

He ran and ran and stopped. He saw someone curled up against a tree. Blond curls, he knew it. He cautiously walked closer.

He saw that her eyes were closed and her hand on her heart. She looked pale and shivering.

She had smudges and dirt on her clothes and in her hair was a couple of leaves.

He still find her beautiful. To his astonishment, he saw a tear roll down her cheek


	27. Explanations

Mike crept softly and gently to Emily. He did not want that she running away. He saw another tear roll down her face.

But she didn't cry. He knelt before her and placed his hands against her cheeks. With his thumb he wiped the tear away.

Emily shivered again. She felt another tear sliding down her face. It creaked slightly. She felt two warm hands on her face and she shivered.

The heat felt so good on her cold face. She opened her eyes. She had now words when she saw him.

Mike pulled the hair that was across her face away. "Emily, your lips are white," he said. "Breathe."

Emily did not realize she had stopped breathing. "I've been looking for you" he whispered softly. It seemed wise to first speak.

"Really?" Emily asked. Mike nodded.

Emily hit her eyes. "Why, I'm not important."

Mike put his finder under her chin and left her face with a gentle look. "Emily, of course I come to search you . You're Emily, my Emily. "

Emily looked into his dark eyes. His Emily?

"What are you talking about, I'm just a replacement," she said with a very soft voice against.

"No, you're not a replacement, Emily." Mike sat down beside her.

"Emily, you are the Yellow Ranger, not because your sister suddenly became ill, but because you are Emily. You sister never could things that you thit for this people" insured Mike.

"Will do" Emily murmured so softly that Mike did not hear.

She shivered again. Mike saw it. He pulled his jacket off and placed it on Emily's shoulders.

Emily looked at him. "No, Mike, Then you get cold," Emily refused. Mike had now only on his T-shirt.

"No, you've been here almost a day, you're freezing." He placed his jacket over her shoulders back.

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Mike. She looked back at him.

"I know the way it does not' Emily wispered. Mike had to draw a smile.

Emily coughed.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "Uh?"

"You know, you and Natacha." Mike had been completely forgotten. "Emily, hey listen. There is nothing between me and Natacha. "

Emily looked up. "No, but I saw you with her and .."

"She's my niece," he interrupted. "Your niece?"

"But this flower and that kiss and and .." Mike interrupted her again.

"That flower was a surprise for you. I made a flower out drought package for you. The yellow flower was in the middle, "he explained.

"Oh." So that she was so wrong. "But I heard you talked to Jayden," she recalled.

"You could not protect her for Nighlocks it would be too dangerous." Mike grinned.

"I was talking about a very sweet girl."

"Oh," Mike sounded disappointment in his voice. "It's a nice girl, I think your hair is so allowed. She is soft, is always positive and kind. she love helping others and she was jealous of my niece. She also excuses herself often, too often. "

When Emily went a bell ringing. She poked him. "I was not jealous," she said shivering.

Mike pulled her towards him and rubbed her back. He laughed. "What do you think we go back?" he asked.

Emily looked at him. She nodded. "Can you stand?" asked Mike.

Emily took his hand. He pulled her up with powerful swing.


	28. Comforting

Mike gave Emily a piggy-back. Emily was tired and on the way home she just give up walking. Mike was happy taken her on his back.

So he now that everything would be alright.

He walked quietly to the Shiba house. Four faces looked at him and the person sleeping on his back. "Mike, Emily," said Mentor happily

"Shht" Mike hissed. "She had a tough day."

He walked towards her and Mia's room. Gently he took Emily of his back.

"Mike?" Emily stirred. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Shh," he said soothingly.

"Are we still in the woods?" she asked. She turned on her stomach.

"No." Mike replied softly. "You lie in your bed already."

Emily looked out his hand. "Thanks you for coming looking at me." Her voice muffled.

"Always." He kissed her hair, covered her bottom and left the room.

"You've explained to her, apparently," Kevin. said. Mike nodded.

"Yes," he answered. He took a snack.

"And?" asked Antonio.

What?" asked Mike. Three faces stared at him. He had already understand it quickly.

"I do not know, I'm just glad I could talk to her, we see the rest later."

Kevin shook his head. "What, you just interfere with Mia , young," said Mike to him.

Kevin had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yes, Kevin, you gone ask he out?" Antonio teased.

Kevin pushed him aside. He could move his fingers again it seems.

"Shut uo!" The boys all four jumped into the air, when there heard: "Training begins for you now."

Mentor Ji stood there suddenly. The four sighed with relief. "The Nighlock is strong, so training is the right word."

While the boys went out, there was movement in the girl's room. Mia stirred and turned on her side.

She could not remember that she had gone to bed. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up a little.

She looked around the room. She heard a soft breathing close to her. She tried to get a good view. The first thing noticed was her blond curls.

There was only one person on the team with blond curls. She hit her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

She took a deep breath. "Emily?" she whispered. She hit the sheet from her. She ignored the pain she felt. She must surely know that it was Emily.

She crept quietly to the bed and sat on her knees. The head of the blonde-haired girl had turned away from her.

Mia took a leaf out of the blonde curls. She guessed that Emily was just here. Carefully she crept to the other side of the bed. She looked at the face well.

Emily looked pale. Mia put her hand on the face of the Yellow Ranger.

"I was so provides," she whispered. Emily stirred by the touch. Mia remained silent, until Emily was quiet again.

She pulled the sheet a little more on the yougest Ranger.

Mia went completely stand. She bent together, when she felt a sharp pain.

Stubborn she walked out of the room. She went to the kitchen. She thought that Emily would be hungry, once she would wake up.

There was no one on the way to the kitchen. Mia was very happy with that.

In the kitchen she decided to just make toast with jam.

She was concentrating so busy that she did not hear footsteps. "Mia?" She jumped and could be dissuaded from screaming. She felt a sharp pain and she cringed.

Two soft hands placed around her shoulder. Mia looked.

"Hey, Emily," she greeted. Emily looked at her big sister. Mia could now see Emily from head to toe. She hated the way how Emily looked like.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," apologized Emily. Her voice was soft and hoarse.

'It's nothing, Em. 'm Glad you're back, "Mia waved the excuse away. She pulled the youngest Ranger in for a hug.

Emily hid her face in her neck. Mia rubbed her back.

Emily slowly pulled back. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am preparing toast with jam for your" Mia replied. Emily looked at the toast. "You are hungry?" Mia asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes, but somewhere .." Emily put her hand on her belly. She felt a pit in her stomach, but she was aslo too tired.

"You will have to eat something," said Mia. She turned around. Emily did not realize that Mia was still sore, so she grabbed Mia and turned her around again.

"Ouch" Mia yelped. Emily let go immediately.

"Sorry, I did not know, i forgot, sorry .." Emily bit her lip.

"Who is screaming?" The four boys were standing right in the kitchen. "I've hurt Mia" replied the Yellow Ranger with guilt. She averted her not look away.

Kevin scooped Mia in his arms. "You'd have to lie in bed," he said.

"I just wanted to make toast with jam for Emily." She laid her head against his shoulder. He carried her out of the kitchen. Emily continued to look guilty.

Mike took her arm and looked at her comfortable.

'Any better? " asked he lovely. She nodded. She looked for the first time to herself. "I'm awful," she said.

Mike laughed. "Well, no, you're still just as beautiful." There was again a blush on her pale face.

"Take a hot bath, then I'll continue to make the toast." Mike gave her a push towards the bathroom.

"But then Mia ,...' she protested. "Mia will be fine, I promise," Mike assured. With a good feeling, Emily went to find clean clothes.

She could not help to giggle when she saw Kevin and Mia. Then she took a nice hot bath.

All clean and fresh, she came to the commen room. She felt completely and top. She started slowly to get some color on her pale face.

Mike put the plate with the toast to her lap.

"Thanks," she said. She took a small bite. It was difficult for her to swallow. Mike saw it and took the plate away. "If you have problems with eating, then you say," he said. He put the plate next to her.

"Do you want some yogurt, something that will be easier to swallow," he suggested. He was already on before Emily could reply.

**With Mia and Kevin**

Kevin stroked her black hair. "Did you tell them?" Mia asked. She flattered herself against his chest. Kevin didn't answer.

Mia opened her eyes and looked at him. He gave her a familiar smile.

"No." he answered finally. "I do not think they're already ready." Mia came up. She found it a ridiculous answer.

Kevin tried to push her down. Mia did not allow it. "They will sooner or later discover," she said truthfully and it was true.

"I know, but I want some time. Please. " He managed to get her down.

"Okay then," she admitted. "But then Emily may know, I really can not lie to her." She closed her eyes again. She could hear Kevin thought.

"I think it no harm. Emily could keep a secret "she added. "Okay, because it makes you happy" said Kevin. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"How's your fingers?" she asked yawning. "Better." He slid the fingers on her cheek.

"Now shhh and sleep," he commanded friendly.

**With Emily and Mike**

It was actually easier to take a yogurt inside. Emily lowered the jar and yawned. It was a long day for her.

She just hadn't hear the news of the Nighlock yet, but that was for later, Mike thought.

He saw the tired face and stood up. "Come, let's get you to bed." He reached out to help her up. "Better not," Emily refused. She shook her head.

"Kevin and Mia are in the room," she explained afterwards.

Mike understood immediately. "Then I bring you into another room," he concluded. He pulled her up. He led her to a room opposite hers.

He opened the door. Emily should have known. Mike helped Emily to his bed. He covered her firmly.

"Sleep." He turned off the light. "Mike heard some noice that came from the bed. Knowing that any moment she would be asleep.

"I like you more than a friend." A broad smile curled on his face.

"I too, Emily, I too.


	29. Connected

Emily awaked up the next morning , asking a lot of questions to herself. Had she dreamed it or not? Had she really said to him that she liked him ? When she saw that she was lying in his bed, she was sure. She sank even lower into the mattress. She wrapped the scheet even further around her. This seemed like a dream, a sweet, heavenly dream.

"Good morning." Emily did not open her eyes. She was lying so good.. She let herself sink even deeper. "Emily." Someone shook her gently to get her up out of bed. "I know you're awake."

"Mm," protested Emily. "Emily, it's almost eleven o clock, you've missed the morning practice." Mentor Ji shook her shoulder again. " I'm not ready." Emily pulled stubbornly the sheet over her head.

She heard a deep sigh. "You leave me no choice. I take our morning shower. " Emily's eyes flew open. "No!" she cried. She sat up immediately . Mentor Ji nodded satisfied. "See you in twenty minutes," he said.

Emily groaned. She dropped her head into the pillow. She did not wanted to get up. She was too tired. She heard someone come up the hallway. She did not even bother to see who passed or entered.

"Hey," greeted Jayden. Emily gave him a sleeping smile. She closed her eyes and it was difficult to open them again. "Still tired?" Jayden guessed. She nodded. "The reason why we didn't wake you up." He sat down beside the bed.

"You've yesterday endured a lot, right?" He gave her a glass of fresh water. Emily took it gratefully. She took a small sip. "You have scare us," Jayden went on.

"I'm sorry." Emily felt her eyelids went heavy again. "You do not have to apologize, go back to sleep." Jayden stood up. He took the glass from her hands and placed it on the nightstand next to her. "I'll take care Mentor Ji."

The latter she hadn't heard whether she was already gone.

At noon, Emily woke up. again. Mia sat beside the bed. She had a cheerful smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" Emily asked. Mia shone. "I must tell you something," she said. Emily frowned. She could guess it.

"You and Kevin," she said. Mia was now the one who frowned. "I know and it will not surprise me if the rest know it." She put her pillow on her head.

When she took the pillow away, Mia was gone. Kevin was now in place. "Hey," he said. He had a strange smile on his face. Emily got herself up a little. "That was not nice," said Kevin. "What?" Emily asked.

"Being mean to my girlfriend. I'll have PENALTIES! In one sweep he had both hands around her neck. Emily began to choke. She tried to get his hands from her throat . She heard several footsteps running into the room. "Kevin!" Somebody took Kevin away from her. They were Antonio and Jayden.

"You know you should not do that,"

Kevin hissed against Antonio. "It's not up to you to hand out punishments." Emily swallowed. That hurt, but her heart was pounding faster. Jayden pulled Kevin out of the room. Antonio took place beside the bed this time.

"Be nicer next time," said Antonio. "Or you are dead?" Emily felt the fear creep into her further. Antonio rose and left the room. Emily wanted to know what was going on. She tried to get out of bed. But it did not work. She was tried everything, but she could not get out of bed. She lay back down and sighed. Was this a dream?

She fell asleep again. She was awakened by a loud thud. Emily fell out of bed. Now suddenly it succeeded. She was definitely dreaming. She scraped herself off the floor and walked inside. She saw no one at first sight. "Hello?" she asked.

"No, let me go!" she heard someone calling. Emily ran outside. "Mike," she gasped for breath. Kevin and Jayden were holding Mike. Antonio had a belt turned around Mike's neck and began to pull. "Mike!" Emily cried louder. She wanted to run to him. "Not so fast."

Mia took her down from behind. Emily could not get away from her grasp. "No, Mike!" she cried. Mia took the Yellow Ranger in a powerful embrace. "Calm down, this is what he deserves. This is his punishment, "Mia whispered in her ear. Emily looked despairingly. "No, Mike," she sobbed. Mike looked at her. "Your fault!" he cried. "Your fault!" He pulled away and pushed Antonio hard against the floor . The belt around his neck, he tore off.

Mia was still holding Emily. Mike took Mia down and threw her into the air. Emily's heart was racing. She backed away. Mike looked all red. Every muscle in his face was stretched. "Here, you pay for." He drew a sword. Emily had no time to wonder where the sword came from. "No, Mike, dont" she pleaded. She stumbled backward and fell to her butt. She crawled back frightened, until she hit the wall.

"Goodbye, loser!" Mike took off. Emily screamed. "No!"

Bam! "Uh?" Emily lay on the cold ground. She pushed herself up. She looked around. She was still in the woods. This could not be true. Mike had not found her. She was alone again. She hit her arms around her knees. It was raining again. She felt defeated. She had to get out of here. In some ways she had to get out of here. She coughed exuberant. Her stomach seemed turned inside out. Her throat was dry and she had a runny nose.

Emily felt her eyes close. Now she could not fall asleep. That would be too dangerous. She felt nauseated and have to sleep in the cold ...

Emily had no idea how long she had to sit here, she wishes she never ran away.

**(With Mike)**

Mike woke up with a sweaty forehead. Not-knowing that Emily had the same dream. He could not lie here. He had to find Emily. Was there only one way? He got up, grabbed his clothes and left his room to take one a refreshing shower. Taht was what he needed right now. Maybe than he came for an answer. It was night and that made the above concerns. Emily could be anywhere.

What if She come across Dekker or the Nighlock. Emily is strong, but would that be enough? It was raining outside. Mike hoped she could hide somewere. After the shower, that did not much helped, Mike went into the common room. He must and will find Emily. If only he knew how.

"Mike?" He turned his head slightly. Mentor Ji stood in the doorway. "I thought I heard someone." He came inside. "Why do not you lie in your bed, you'll need energy." Mike rubbed his hands. "You worry too much for Emily, right?" Mike still not answered. He looked forward, thoughtfully.

Mentor Ji went to sit in front of him. "Pondering, will not help much," he said. Mike shrugged. "I must find her, it's my fault that she ran away." Mentor Ji placed his hand on his shoulder. "Emily has to think of a few things straight. It's not your fault. "

Mike shook his head also severely. "I do not know, it's night and she's not back and that dream .."

"Dream?" Mike nodded.

"I dreamed that I found Emily into the woods. We had been talking and I brought her back. Then the bad dream became. Just before I killed Emily, I woke up, "he said.

"Did you see where she was in the forest?" Mentor Ji asked. Mike nodded. "Yes, I have traced her through her samuraizer, something that we can not do in the real world," he sighed.

"She was alone and she was so cold. She was so pale. She seemed sick, "he closes down. Mentor Ji nodded. "The effect of the foorest," he said. Mike looked up. "What?"

"The effect of the forest, you are connected to the forest. The forest shows you where Emily is. It would not surprise me that Emily has the same dream. " He was right.

"Go outside and follow the signs to the forest. The commitment will lead you to her. " Mike nodded. He had hope again. He took his coat and that of Emily. Perhaps he would find her tonight.


	30. Mike to the rescue

It started to rain harder. Emily curled further. The cold cut on her face. She shivered violently. She hat it so cold. She felt faint. She just missed her warm soft bed. She touched her cheek with a finger. That hurt. Let's not talk about the rest of her body.

Emily pushed herself up. She had to found the way back home. She hit her arms even more protective of her as she left her place. The puddles were deep and Emily could not see where she walked. She felt water in her shoes. That made things worser. Fatigue, thirst and increased appetite increase each second.

She tried to give herself courage. She felt chills all over her body. Her toes were frozen just like her fingers. Each step became harder, every breath was difficult. Yet, she did not give up

Mike ran through the forest. He took the same way as in his dream. He ran fast, but had to watch out for obstacles. He had to find her tonight. Adrenaline flowed through his body. Knowing that Emily was on the end of her strength, made him afraid.

"Mike," he heard. "Mike?" His name was just a whisper. "Faster, Mike." Mike felt himself floating. He seemed to go faster. "Walking away," he heard. He knew that the voice was talking about Emily. "Become one, Mike. Find her. " Mike closed his eyes. He did not stop running. "Feel the power, Mike. Live like me. "

Mike could see through the eyes of the forest. It felt like magic. He felt the energy flow. In his head he saw a road. He went off in his mind quickly. "Become one" he heard again. He saw a path inclined at all, and then walk down. He continued to follow the path and then stopped the image. "Emily.

He knew where she was and he had to be fast.

Emily felt shaken. She coughed as she was soaking wet. Her eyes were heavy. She was stabbing at her side and she almost tripped. In the distance she saw a faint light burning. Emily did not see so well and it was not just because of the rain.

She started walking faster, as fast as her feet would allow. She sniffed. Hoping that the light was a good sign. She came slowly nearer.

Mike ran across the sloping path and he was almost at Emily. The rain did bother to him. He hadn't his coat on, but it was not affected him. Emily was the one that needed both of those jacket.. She was so fragile at the moment. Mike knew She could collapse at any moment. His clothes were splashed with mud, but he did not care. He had only one goal, to find Emily. If there is a Nighlock attack, Mike would not go back. He first wanted to find her. Nothing would stop him.

Emily had the light range. It was a lamppost on the road. Emily jumped over the ditch effort. She was right on the asphalt. With all the effort she came up. Which way would be the right way?

"Hello princess, lost?" Emily turned wishing that it was not what she thought it was. Unfortunately.

"Aaaah" Mike heard. He ran faster. He had to be faster. The forest had been told him what was going on. "Go go Samurai!" he cried. He jumped over the ditch and landed just before Emily. She was lying with her back to the ground. Groaning she saw vaguely the Green Ranger himself. "Mike?" she asked.

"Emily, are you okay?" He knelt beside her.

"Here, do those on." Mike gave two coats. Emily did not need to be told twice. She pulled the coats on. "How nice, we are united," quipped the Nighlock irritating.

"You, I have to peel an egg with you." Mike pointed to the evil Nighlock. "Are you going to stop me, I want to see that." Mike growled quietly. He saw in his peripheral vision, Emily trying get up. She struggled. He hit his arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"Just watch," Mike told him. The Nighlock laughed. "I'm waiting," he replied. Emily pulled her samuraizer. She was exhausted, but she had to try. "Go...uh.. Go Go Samurai!" With great difficulty She morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

Mike knew and saw the exhaustion. He could not risk really a battle. He looked from her to the Nighlock. He would ceep her as much as possible save. This Nighlock was strong and Emily would not long endure. He pondered whether he would be entering the battle.

"It takes too long, creatures attack!" he cried. He split up. Mike knew he could do nothing to them, but he protective standing in front of Emily. "They can hurt us, when we are morphed," he quickly explained to Emily.

The Nighlock was forgotten that. Quickly he came one part again. "Then we do it differently," he said. "Poisen Sting!'

A huge sting like a wasp, was formed on his hand. Emily swallowed. She knew that she couldn't take the hit. "Emily, backward," Mike ordered. Emily did not hesitate.

Mike drew his sword. He had to defend Emily. "This is going to hurt," warned the Nighlock him. He lashed out. Mikes sword and the stings touche each other quickly. There was an ego. Mike was driven backwards. "You're going down, Ranger." Mike was beaten to the ground.

Emily could not allow it. She ran forward. She threw her Earth Slicer. It became in the Nighlock his face. Equally surprised, Emily took her sword. She jumped and stopped the Nighlock.

The Nighlock hit heavily and left almost nothing of her whole defense. Emily was then led away from Mike. He waved his arm and hit another against Emily's sword. The sword flew from her hands. Emily was defenseless. Mike was too far away. "Emily!" he cried

"Mike become one" he heard. He saw Emily flying trought the air. He closed his eyes. He drew his samuraizer. He did not know what he said simply, "Journal twist!" A huge leaf came from the ground, caught Emily and turned itself protectively around her. He was as surprised himself.

He looked at the hug leaf. He could just see Emily, she was demorphed. He saw the Nighlock grin. He had to ran quick to Emily. He ran and called his Forest Speer.

Nighlock split up again. Mike could not do anything. The insect were off on Emily. He could not stop them. He was just pounding and banging away, but that seemed to be enough. "Aaa!" Nighlock cried, when Mike slain a insect. He was again one part. "Here you go paying for," he hissed, before he disappeared.

The moment he disappeared, Mike ran to Emily. The leaf disappeared into the ground and he knelt by her side. It was still not stopped raining. "Emily?"

She was moaning as she tried ti sit upright. "Easy," said Mike. He supported her. "You came for me," said Emily happy. She flew around his neck. "Sure, Em. I would always seek you "he whispered in her ear. He ironing her hair. He could not let it and he ask. "Em?" He pulled away gently, but did not let go. "Did you have a dream that I was looking for you?"

Emily looked at him. "The dream that you wanted me to ... That you wanted me to" She could not say the word. "Yes," Mike nodded.

He helped her stand up. "I was so scared," she said with a soft voice. She hugged him tight. She did not let go. "Everything in the dream, Everything just nit the you-know-what part, would be true." Emily nodded. She hid her head in his neck as she coughed.

"Let's go home," said Mike.


	31. Back home

The way home went slow. It kept raining. Emily was a little warmer, but it was not enough. She trembled like a little kitten. Mike pulled her close to him. Emily coughed. Mike would take good care of her once they were home. "You know how we all were worried about you?" he whispered in her ear. "I felt hopeless, I thought I would never find you."

Emily crept deeper into him. "I thought I would never see you again, after that dream ..." Emily was silent. That dream she didn't wanted to remember.

"I would never want to hurt you, never in my whole life." He kissed her forehead. "When we get back, I will let make Mentor Ji tea with honey for your sore throat. I'll get a steam engine, so you can breathe through your nose again. But first, you take a nice hot bath. "

Emily shook her head. "I do not wanne stay alone, the forest was bad enough."

"You do not stay alone, we are inside," he said reassuringly.

"Not enough," said Emily. Mike thought. "I can wake Mia" he suggested. Emily did not anwser. Mike looked down. Emily walked with her eyes closed. "Shall I carry you?"

Emily also didn't anwser that. Mike had his hands under her knees and took her slide on his arms. Emily put her head against his chest. She hit her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you came," she repeated, before she drifted off for a while.

"Emily." Emily's eyes fluttered open. "We're here." Mike put her down for the door. Emily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Mike quietly opened the door. Emily went inside for him. She stumbled earlier. Mike hit his arm around her waist and guided her to the common room. He turned on the light. Emily squeezed her eyes shut. She had to get used to the bright light. Only now Mike could see how Emily was looking really.

She looked pale. Her hair was a mess. She was filled with mud and she had the two coats still on. "Emily?" She turned her head. Mentor Ji stood there suddenly

"Oh, girl," he said relieved. Emily had never seen ot before, Mentor Ji had tears in his eyes. He hugged her. Emily hugged him back and there were her tears. "I'm so glad you're back." He took her face in his hands and watched her. He wiped her tears away.

"Could you set some tea with honey for her sore throat?" asked Mike. He stood behind Emily and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mike," he said. "You did it." He looked proudly at the Samurai Ranger. But quickly changed his look. "Uh, yeah, I make the tea, will you help others."

"The others?" he asked.

"Yes, there is a Nighlock attack. They are already one hour and half away. "

"The same Nighlock?" asked Mike. Mentor Ji nodded.

"But that can not, one hour and half ago I was attacked with Emily by that Nighlock." Mentor Ji looked serious now. He turned when he heard a door open. The four Rangers came within reports. Their faces brightened, however, when they saw Emily. "

"Emily!" Mia cried first. Emily was too tired to respond so enthusiastically back. She slumped down. Mike had cought her. He lowered himself with her to the ground. Mentor Ji disappeared into the kitchen. "Mia," said Mike. "Can you go get her pajamas and bathrobe. Antonio, do you want to get the steam machine. Kevin will you get a bath ready. Jayden .. " He did not say much. Jayden was gone and just as quickly returned with a large bucket and a duvet.

It would be fifteen minutes before the bath was clogged. Mike, meanwhile, had helped Emily with her coats and shoes off.

Mike helped Emily standing. Jayden had filled the big bucket with warm water and put it to Emily. Mike wrapped Emily with the duvet and put her down for one of the chairs. Just before she sat down, Mentor Ji had submitted a plastic on it. The chairs were not easy to clean, so ...

Emily put her feet in the bucket. What felt great to good. Mike push a chair towards her and sat down beside her. He hit his arm around her shoulder. Mia came back inside. "I have everything here," she said. Mike let Emily gently go. "Jayden" he said. Jayden took his place. Mike pulled Mia back a bit.

"Emily does not want to stay alone and since I am a boy .."

"I understand! I stay with her when she is in the bathroom. Rest assured, if anything happend, then I call you. "

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you, Mia." Antonio came in with the machine. Mentor Ji came with the tea. "So, this will do you good," he said. Emily blew softly in the tea before drinking. The heat came right into her body and made her dizzy. " She clutched her head.

Jayden rubbed her back. "Easy, Emily." Emily regained her breath. After a few seconds the room was stopped spinning. She put the cup away and yawned. She was tired. But Mike was far from let her go to her bed. Kevin entered. "The bath is ready," he said.

Emily tried to stand straight, but the attempt failed. The room was spinning again. Jayden caught her. Mike smiled. He took Emily over from Jayden and brought her to the bathroom. He set her down there. Mia had followed him. "Here I leave it up to you. Mike left the bathroom.

He walked back to the common room. He had to talk to them about the attack. He sat down and started. "This is not an easy Nighlock," he said.

"Certainly not, he's a nasty thing."

"Yeah, and he can be in more places simultaneously." The others looked questioningly. Mike explained how he had found Emily and what has happened.

"It's a wonder that Emily could morphe," said Antonio incredulously. 'We are not talking about that. "

"The Nighlock is smart, he's strong and knows us just to touch. He learns something from his mistakes, something the other Nighlocks didn't do. " Jayden had everything perfectly formulated.

"There must be a way. We must break through his employer. We need to confuse him. " Mentor Ji came back in.

"You have to be careful. He knows exactly every move and every weaknesses of you. A direct attack will not work. You will have to surprise him. " He took the bucket back to the kitchen to empty it.

"Mentor's right. But how? "

"Maybe we should use Mikes new learning experience," Antonio suggest.

'Or you do like Mike and kill the insects. " Emily came in with Mia. Her hair was neatly combed and tied in a braid. She had no longer the dirty clothes on, but her pajamas with her light purple bathrobe over it.

Apart from her pale face and bark voice, she looked a lot better.

She she joined the others. She sat next to Mike. She wanted him as close to her as possible. Mia sat down beside her and Kevin. "The insects, of course." Mike hit his forehead. "That I did not previously have thought of that. Emily, you are a genius. " Mike put his arm around her shoulder.

Kevin could not quite follow. "The first attack, I hit a insect dead. The Nighlock was in pain and disappeared. The attack on Emily exactly the same. If he splits, he is at his most powerful, yet also at his weakest. "

Kevin began to understand. "So the only way to defeat him is to split it?" he asked. Mike shook his head.

"On the contrary, let him first split. Then we close him in and he will protect himself. So he don't split and we can defeat hem."he explained.

"Yes, but if we beat him , he will be big and what then?" Kevin asked

"Good point," said Jayden. He stood up. "We need something, something that will defeat him when he is big. Because he will split and that is not good. We need the correct question. "

"What will you do if you suffer from insects?" asked Mia. "Indeed, what will you do?"

"If we were bothered by flies, we used a fly swatter," Emily said.

"We do not even have a flyswatter as a weapon."

"Do not say, that we can make it," said Jayden. He looked at Kevin. "Do you think you can make a sketch or topic as you did when I was away?" (Jaydens challenge)

Kevin nodded. "I can try," he said. Emily could not resist and yawned. She was tired.

"Before we let you go to bed, you will first have to eat this," Mentor Ji said. Emily did not want to eat. She wanted to sleep.

"You haven't eaten all day, do not be stubborn and eat ," said Mike. Emily looked at him. To give him a favor, she took a few bites. She ignored the pain in her throat when she swallowed. Mike noticed that after the fifth bite she really hadn't hungry. Mia took the plate away and he lifted her up.

'I can walk you know.' Emily said. 'I know.' But he did not want that she had another dizzy spell. But that he will not tell her. He took her to her own room. He laid her on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Emily drew Mike beside her. "Do not go. I want to make sure this is not a dream, "she said closing her eyes. Mike drew a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.


	32. Two girls out

Emily was slowly waking up. Her head was lying on something hard. Not really hard, but harder than her pillow. "Good morning" greeting Mike. "How long have you been awake?" Emily asked. She didn't open her eyes. She also curled against Mike. "For a long time."

Emily felt him laugh. "You have not slept, have you?" Mike did not anwser about that question. He pulled her closer to him.

"I wanted to keep you out of your nightmares," he said. He kissed her hair. Emily coughed. Mike didn't let her use the machine, that Antonio had to get yesterday. He was forgotten that. Emily shuddered. Mike pulled the blanket over them more. "You're going to be sick," he said.

Emily did not want to answer. She was tired. "Mike, can I ask something?" Mike looked down at her. Emily finally opened her eyes.

"About Natacha, is she really your niece?" Mike smiled. "Yes, she is. I'm sorry that I have made that so confusing for you. " Emily closed her eyes again. She did not know how long qhe could stay awake. "Do not excuse yourself ," she said. "I should not have run away, then it never happened." She yawned.

Mike kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep." Emily was breathing a moment later on a specific tempo. She slept. Mike gently slipped out of bed. Emily had sitting coughing all night. He had to find something for the cough.

Surprised that he found it on the table. Mentor Ji had probably put it there. There was also a note on the table. Yes, it was from Mentor Ji. This was to give it to Emily after eating. The food for Emily was in the kitchen. He warmed it up and took it with him. Emily was just awake. She was confused that she did not see Mike. She sat just upright, when Mike entered. She saw the bottle he had hold and groaned. "No medicine," she protested against.

"You have to take it for you cough.." Mike put the bottle aside. "But first something to eat." He put the plate down and sat beside her. He then pulled Emily to him. She leaned her head against his chest. He took the plate and placed it on her lap.

Emily looked at it with a dirty face. The taste in her mouth already tasted terrible. "Don't let me force you," Mike whispered in her ear. Emily took with a trembling hand her fork. She had to eat and she knew it. But she had a headache and soon she was dizzy. Mike took the fork from her hand.

"Can I help?" he asked. Emily shook her head. Not the best idea.

"I'm not helpless," she said stubbornly. She had at least listened to his words, that she was not helpless.

"I know, but help can not hurt," he said. Emily gave in slowly.

Mike helped her with food until Emily started getting puke tendencies. He took that as a sign.

He took the bottle for the cough. Emily looked at him pleadingly, but it did not work. Emily got a whole spoon in her mouth.

With all the effort she swallowed it down. She grimaced. Mike gave her a glass of water, to take the bad taste to wash away. She shivered. The water was ice cold on her lips. Mike felt her shiver. He pulled her closer to him, to share his body heat. Emily put the glass on the bedside table, that she just could reach. She snuggled deeper against Mike. She turned so she was lying partly on Mike with her body. Her head on his chest. She fell asleep again.

Mike felt she relaxed against him. He would never let her go. Never, never, never. Emily meant too much for him. Nobody would miss him in training. He put his arm around her waist and his head against her head.

"No, Kevin, I will not rest, I'm fine. However I also fought yesterday, "Mia protested violently. "Just because you have slipped into it. While Mentor Ji had given the order to stay here, "Kevin replied to it. Mia didn't found it fair. She felt full and could train with Kevin. But he didn't allowed it.

"I will train and nobody can stop me," she said stubbornly. Kevin crossed his arms. Mia turned and looked straight into Jaydens face.

"Jayden," she said with nervous tone in her voice. "Kevin is right," he said. Mia stamped her foot to the floor. "But," Jayden went on. "You can train with us, if you do it slowly." Mia's face brightened. "Not working to hard, no somersaults, or jumping, just a easy workout." Mia was not really happy with his policies, but she accepted it anyway. Everything was better than back in the bed to rest. Especially now that Mike and Emily were in the room together.

Kevin will keep an eye on her throughout the entire training and she knew it. She held to the conditions. It was the only way. But she ended up in her bed again.

"You really have to be careful," Kevin told her. "I could not help it, I slipped," said Mia them. She had slipped and landed hard on her back. She had a whole stitch in her back to her right arm and it hurt a lot. Kevin gave her a painkiller. Mia had no choice now. The painkiller was driving her to sleep, just like the last time. Mia's eyes were closed.

_ Mia walked over the dunes. The sun on the horizon was beautiful. There was a light breeze. The water radiated joy and serenity. Everything was quiet and still at sea. There flew a beautiful bird. He had beautiful black wings, a beautiful blue glow given off. He seemed to dance in the air as he flew. He flew to the horizon, towards the sun. He was getting smaller and smaller, until he became a black dot and then disappeared. _

_ Mia had a smile on her face. She felt complete. This evening could not end. So beautiful view. Mia felt soar. Soon it was evening, dark and strange. There was a cold shiver down her spine. She felt views. She walked faster, but the path seemed to have no end. There was something behind her. Something big, something black, something in common. It jumped on her and Mia screamed it out._

Mia bolt upright in her bed. A pang went through her body. She moaned as she fell out of bed and landed hard on the ground. The two in the other bed were awakened by the noise. Emily jumped out of bed when she saw lying Mia. She was dizzy from the moment she stand. Mike caught her before she landed also on the floor. He put her back in bed and knelt down at Mia.

Mia moaned in pain. Gently Mike helped Mia back into bed. Just before the rest of the group barged. Emily was holding her head as she watched Kevin run to Mia. Mike had Mia in a sitting position. Kevin helped him, lie her down. Mia and had difficulty time, she was breathing heavily in and out. She was very hard faded. Mia cringed when she was laid down with the help of the two boys.. She hurt all over. Not only in her arm, she had increased her pain and she felt the pain crawl in her legs.

Mentor Ji looked anxiously at the two girls. Both exhausted and not ready to fight the Nighlock. The boys would have a hard time, because without the girls they can not call the mega zord. This tender is not easy.

Emily looked afraid to Mia. Emily wanted to go and reassure her. Mike sat down beside her, when Mia precipitate. "It's all right with her," he said. "I know but I will .." Emily started to get up again. Mike stopped her. "That's not a good idea," he said. He rubbed her back. "Mia and you now needed both your rest."

Emily looked again at Mia. Mia was lissening to Kevin. He was unraveling what had happened. As he also suddenly reassured her that everything was okay, Emily lie down again. Mike covered her bottom. Kevin gave Mia another a painkiller and covered her also.

Mike came from Emily's bed. He looked at her sleeping face. Emily still looked pale, but she did get some flush in her cheeks. Everyone, expect the two sleeping girls left the room.

They walked towards the common room with Mentor Ji first. As he turned to the boys. "It will be difficult to defeat the Nighlock, especially without the two girls. You have two other zords, but that says nothing. Be careful when he challenge you "he warned them.

The four boys knew he was right. "Now go train, you will need it."


	33. Mia's nigthmare comes again

_"You will die, Pink Ranger." the Niglock laughed. It was the Nighlock from her first nightmare. Mia stepped back. _

_ "What do you want from me?" she asked. She was not afraid, she would be not afraid of him. She told herself in mind _

_"Not particularly, though" he answered. He came closer to her. _

_ "I have my perceptions of you." He walked around her. "What are you talking about?" She tried to hide the trembling in her voice. She did not know what he intended. She did not even know whether she was sleeping or dreaming. And it if was a dream, what was he doing in it and why. _

_She felt very uncomfortable. The Niglock had noticed that. He like it and wanted to make it worser._

_ "The fact that you're so important' he said. "Every Nighlock seeks the weakest link in your team, everyone thinks it is the Yellow Ranger. They always protect her, right? The boys protect her all the time. Mostly, the Green Ranger, am I right? " Mia did not move a muscle. She showed no emotion. Well, she tried that. She could not tell anything about her friends._

_ The Nighlock hit her in the back. Mia was forced down on her knees. "I asked something, then your answers and I thought people were polite?" He looked down at her. Mia did not look at him. She did not wanted to see his grin._

_"Shall we set rules for, I continue?" This time he did not wait for an answer. "Rule one, you answer the question. Rule two, you don't interupt me. Rule three, when I speak, you don't ... " _

_ Mia had felt as if she was in school. "Otherwise I will hurt you, this is clear so far?" he asked. Mia didn't answered. The Niglock hit her again in the back. Mia didn't dropped further. She would not allow it. She would not show her pain in her back. She would not give in._

_ "You are a difficult person, aren't you, huh. I will get you down, "he whispered in her ear. Mia could feel his breath in her neck. "Do your best," Mia hissed. The Nighlock had mysterious smile on his face. He walked further round her. _

_ "You know, I do not understand what's going in between you and the Blue Ranger. Will you explain it to me, huh. Would you like to explain it to me? " Mia took a deep breath. _

_ "That's none of your business," she barked. _

_ "Oh, i could try it anyway," said the Nighloch them. He remained calm. He wanted to make her nervous as possible._

_"Back to the first topic. The weakest link. " Mia felt him stop behind her. "The Yellow Ranger is not the weakest link, she is not weak, no. To touche the team hard, I should have the person that they trust the most. The person they tell everything. " He paused to talk. He could hear Mia swallow. _

_ He brought his mouth to her left ear. "You, Pink Ranger. You are the most important. " He paused to talk again. _

_ "Not because of your incredible strength and commitment. No, not at all. You are important because you're the link between them. They tell your everything. If I have you, then after two days the Green Ranger and Blue Ranger will turn against each other. Less than a week, the boys lost confidence in each other, even the Red Ranger. The Yellow Ranger would try to maintain the confidence, but she will fall quick. " _

_ "You're wrong, they will always trust each other," Mia snapped. The Nighlock knew he had her. _

_ "They'll weaken and they will fail in fights. I'll get you, Pink Ranger. I come get you, "he whispered. Mia shivered. The Nighlock hit her again hard on her back. Mia collapsed to the ground. _

_ She glanced at him this time, while she lay on her stomach. She could not see his face, but she could hear him laugh. He disappeared in an instant. Mia was there only to the ground. Pain in her back, she tried to ignore it._

Mia's eyes flew open. She panting heavily, when she came up. She did not know what to think. But she could not think long or the Nighlock alarm went off.


	34. A Nightmare Comes True

Mia staggered towards the common room. The pain went through her body with every step she took, she tired to ignore it. Mia could not believe that the pain She had, was caused by the fall. Falling during the training was more dangerous than fighting with a Nighlock, she concluded. She leaned on the wall. Mia's vision was blurred. Tears stood in her eyes, but she could make it.

Several faces looked at her. "Kevin" she managed. She could no longer ignore the pain, every bone every muscle screamed out. Kevin had her caught faster than she could collapse on the floor. Mia hid her head in his neck. She was fiercely shaking and trembling. Kevin made circles on her lower back. The others looked on from a distance. Emily was there too, no longer tired. She felt fresh.

"We must go" Jayden whispered to her. Emily nodded. She was the youngest of everyone, but so terrified to see Mia in this condition, her heart beat faster from fear. She went next to Kevin. "Go, I stay with her," she said. Ii took Kevin a few seconds to et her go, but he did it anyway. Emily took Mia from him. Her heart was heavier than all other times.

Mia could not do this to the Yellow Ranger. She pulled herself together. She straight herself and looked at the young samurai. "Emily I'm fine," she said. She sniffed. "I just had another nightmare, nothing to worry about.

Emily frowned deeply. "Yeah, you collapse almost to the ground, you are almost crying and there is nothing to worry about? Mia, tell me, please" she begged. She knew that Mia had to tell it to someone. "No, Emily, it was nothing." Mia could not tell her. Emily would just worry and that was no good, especially when Kevin finds out. Mia took a few deep breaths. "Come, we must help the boys," she said.

Emily gave Mia a are-you-crazy look. "Mia .. '

"No, Emily, the boys need us." She sniffed again. She tried forget the dream soon. "Mia" came a voice behind her. Mia turned around. Mentor Ji was standing right behind her and did not look too happy

"I'm okay, you should not worry about me, these are the guys who need help," she said. She tried to sound as sure as possible. "M.. Mia stammered Emily. Mia turned back to her.

"Your back, you have, you've cuts," she said. Mia put devote eyes. She ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Long thin red cuts were visible in her shirt. "Was it not a dream?" Mia asked herself. Emily and Mentor Ji had followed her.

"How did you get them?" Emily asked. "From the ..?"

" No "Mia interrupted. She shook her head. "Probably from the fall," she lied. She could not tell the truth, that would make the worry's even bigger. Emily nodded not completely convinced. "Shall we go now help the guys ?" Mia quickly pulled something else on and before Emily or Mentor Ji could protest she disappeared through the door. The pain went through her body, she ignored it again. Emily was right behind her.

When Mia pulled her samuraizer, she cried "Go Go Samurai!" A beam of pink stars hanging around her as she turned into the Pink Ranger. This has made her gasp. Emily was also changed from uniform. The boys were already in battle with the Nihlock in great shape. The boys noticed the presence of Mia and Emily quickly "What is she doing here?" Kevin asked. Mike shrugged. "That's for later, but first concentrate on this big boy."

The two could not help, since it was zord, where only the boys could work with. Mia watched the fight. Emily was still behind Mia. She did not look at the fight. She looked at Mia. She was worried. Mia was like a big sister to her. Why she did not just tell her what was wrong.?Mia trusted her, right? Kevin would also not be too happy that Mia was here. Emily bit nervously on her lip. She wanted to ask, but ..

Bam! "Aaah"

"Emily!" Emily flew on the ground nine meters further. She shook with her head. Mia knelt down beside her, her body protested violently. "I'm fine." Emily rose. Mia looked at who was the cause of the huge blow. She was shocked. Droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her hands felt clammy and her stomach turned inside out. Emily could not see Mia's face, but she could feel her anxiety.

"Mia, what's wrong?" she asked. "Mia." She shook the Pink Ranger her arm. Mia came out of her shock and looked at Emily. She did not replied . She looked back. There stood the Nighlock from her dreams. Mia's lower lip trembled. This could not be true. The Nighlock grinned at her. Mia could feel his eyes meet her eyes , even though she had her helmet on. Mia shuddered. Her heart went faster. The cut on her back glowed when she thought back to the two dreams.

She looked at the zord where the boys were in. Still fighting with the big Nighlock. Mia looked back at him. He looked exactly like in her dream, only this was real. He was real. Mia took a small step backwards. "I told you I came." Emily looked at him and then to Mia.

"Mia, what is he talking about?" she asked. Mia did not answered. She raised her sword. "Brace yourself, Emily" she said alone. Emily took her sword. What was Mia's secret?

Nighlock fired a huge fireball off on Emily. Emily avoided it, through a huge dive sideways. Mia ran to the Nighlock and with a loud cry she hit on him. He did not flinch. He did not even have a scratch. "Is that all you got?" he asked. Mia raised het sword again and hit back harder this time. A pang went through her back and she screamed out. So draw the attention of the boys. "Mia!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin, concentrating" Jayden commanded. He could just avoid one attack of the insect Niglock. Kevin could do nothing. He could only help, if this was handled.

Emily came down to her feet. "Mia!" she cried. She ran to her.

"No, Emily, stay there!" called Mia back. Emily stopped immediately. What would she should do now. She could not just ignore the Nighlock attacking her best friend "He wants me not you." Mia defended herself with all her might. Emily's face twisted. "I told you I will came for you" said the Nighlock. His face nearly pressed against her helmet. He took her arm . "Say goodbye to you little friends." He pulled her roughly to him, took her both wrists in his hands so her sword fell, then he disappeared with her into the ground.

"No, Mia!" Emily ran again. She jumped to grab Mia, but it was too late. Mia had disappeared.


	35. Separated

Emily was in shock. Her best friend just disappeared right in front of her eyes. She tried to place the event. But it did not work so well. She kept staring at the spot until she was torn from her thoughts. "Emily!" exclaimed Mike. The four Samurai Rangers ran toward her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Emily did not answer. She kept staring. Kevin came to breathe. "Where's Mia?" he asked. Emily still not answered. "Emily, where's Mia?" he asked with a poignant tone in his voice. He took Emily by the shoulders.

She demorphed. The others followed her example. Emily looked at him and then back to the place were Mia disappeared. 'Gone' she replied, her not voice louder than a whisper.

"What?" Kevin asked. "Gone, Mia is gone." Emily's set trembled audibly. "She was in a fight with the Nighlock and I .. I coulnl'd come closer. I wasn't allowed ... He pulled her into the ground. " She was even more in shock than before. "I wasn't allowed to come closer," she repeated again. "I could not .."

Kevin tried to understand her words. "Emily, where's Mia now?" he asked confused. Emily pointed with a trembling finger at the ground. "I do not know 'she answered truthfully. "She disappeared and I wasn't allowed to come closer .." Emily's breathing was very restless and quick. "Mia," she whispered. "Mia."

Kevin began to understand what had happened like the others. Kevin looked at the spot where Emily had pointed to. Mike took the shocked Emily in his arms and rubbed her back. He soothed her with sweet words.

Kevin felt anger welling up. Jayden saw his face flushing. "Let's get out off here," he suggested. "We can do nothing here"

* * *

><p>Mia did not see anything around her. It was dark. She felt the hands of the Nighlock and tried to wrestle herself free, lost hope. She felt stabbing pain in her back. She struggled to stay conscious. She hoped the others would find her.<p>

* * *

><p>Jayden, Antonio, Mike, Emily and Kevin were sitting around the small table. Emily sat at Mike's lap, staring at her fingers. She had not said a word since they left. Mike was trying to reassure her, but Emily is not one of the easiest people to reassure. He had his arms around her waist, while Emily leaned against him. Her head against his chest. Kevin looked at her.<p>

Emily could feel his eyes staring at him. She took Mike's shirt tightly. Mike noticed her tension. He looked at Kevin. With his eyes he gave the message to calm down. Kevin turned his head away. He knew that he had overreact. Mia could care for herself and he knew that, but Mia was injured. He had not even heard of the cuts on her back.

Mentor Ji took place. "Emily," he said. He wanted to hear the story from the beginning because Emily and the hardes time now, he had the idea to she tells it, maybe than she would calm down.

Emily put herself deeper, away. She felt guilty. Mike rubbed her arm. "Emily," he said. Emily looked at him with big sad eyes. She swallowed before sitting right up.

"Uh, well, Mia looked at the fight and then suddenly I was blown away.. Mia knelt beside me. Then the Nighlock appeared. Mia just froze. I asked what it was, but she didn't answered. She did odd. It seemed as if she recognized Nighlock. Because he said: _"I told you I came_." Emily quoted calmer.

"He fired a fireball at me and I avoided that. Mia fought with him. But Nighlock had no problem with her. It was like he wasn't effective. She screamed and and I wanted to run to her. But i wasn't allowed and then.. and than.. and .. " Emily's breathing was fast, too fast. She came from Mike's lap.

"Emily, you have to breathe calmly. Very easy, good girl"calmed Mike and Jayden. Emily swallowed audibly. Jayden put his hand on her arm, waiting for more. Emily looked at Kevin who showed no emotion.

She regained her breath. "She said he wanted her and not me, I do not understand what she means by this. And then he said "_I told you I came for you"_or something. And before I knew it he pulled her into the ground and I and I and I could do nothing. " Emily began to breathe faster.

"And she was in so much pain in her back because of the cuts, and now she is gone, it's all my fault," close she off. Comeback in the shock. Mike to her back in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth. Jayden stood up. He took the glass of water from Mentor Ji and gave it to Emily.

'Cuts? " he asked. Emily greedily drank the glass. "She wanted to help you and when she turned around I saw cuts on her back. Mia said it was probably from the fall. But I think she lied. " Kevin jumped up.

"She had cuts on her back and you let her go?" he asked angry. Emily looked at her with anxious eyes. "Kevin ...', Antonio said

"No, Emily, why did you let her go? I trusted that you cared for her until I came back. Why did you let her go? " he asked angrier. Emily pressed herself closer to Mike.

"I'm sorry," she whispered very softly. "Sure you're sorry, we do not get Mia back with _sorry_. You had to keep her here, Em! " Mike was now standing protective before Emily.

"Hey, do not direct your anger out on her. Mia wanted to help us because. That's not Emily fault. " Emily saw Kevin's anger in his brown eyes. Emily backed off a bit. Feelings of guilt grew.

"Emily could at least stop her, but she didn't, because she is weak! " Kevin hit his hand over his mouth.

Emily's eyes teared up. She let the glass fall. She fled away. She fled into her room and hit the door shut. Mike glared at Kevin. "See what you're doing. You know how insecure she is, idiot. " Jayden came between the boys in it.

"We'll find Mia," he said. He looked at Kevin. "But if we sit here, we don't." Antonio looked from a distance. He nodded. Maybe he will speak with Kevin, when he is cooled down.

Kevin took a fightstick and walked out. He was going to cool down his rage and then he is going to apologize to Emily. . Mike wasn't going to runafter him. The measure was the best for everyone. "Mike, do you mind .." Jayden began. Mike was gone before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>Mia had a headache when she woke up. Her hands were tied behind her back. She was happy that she was still morphed. She tried to get a good view of the place wherever she was. It was dark freely, but a faint ray of sun shone through a tiny window into just before her feet. She lost consciousness again.<p> 


	36. Four Simple Wishes

Kevin hit the dummy, it was almost dark. He was angry, not Emily, but by itself. He was a big idiot to her. He had not thought about what he said. He now felt so stupid. How he can do to Emily. Emily is his little sister. A sister he never will have. He recalled his words from a few hours ago. "_Emily could at least stop her, but she didn't, because she is weak!"_

The tears that he had seen in her eyes, hurt him. He felt so guilty and miserable. He was the one who was weak. Not Emily, but he. He had let his emotions speak instead of his brains. Of course he knew how uncertain Emily was and he made that just uncertainty worser. Mike was right. He was an idiot. He had hurt Emily. They would find Mia, and until that time she would take care of herself.

But he was so angry. He could see it coming. Mia would naturally come help them. He would have been disappointed in Mia and not angry. He had treated Emily completely different. Rather disappointed he was mad at her. Emily didn't deserved such treatment. She was the most positive of all the Rangers. Always cheerful. Kevin sighed. He had to make up with her. He had to. Emily was not showing herself up for dinner. According to Mike, Emily dared not face him.

He looked back at the Shiba house. The light burned in the common room. Jayden sat there with Mentor Ji and Antonio. They tried to figure out who this was Nighlock. Maybe he was in one of Mentor Ji's books.

He looked at the window of Emily and Mia's room. The lamp of Emily burned. The curtain was closed, but he could see her perched with Mike, their shadows. Mike stroked through her hair, he thought to see.

Kevin looked to the sky. He could not murmer not now. He looked at the moon and wondered how it would be now with Mia.

"I hope everything is well with you, please be careful wherever you are," he wished.

* * *

><p>Mia was with conscious agin . She had been unable to figure out where she was. Her hands were tightly behind her back tied up to a pole. She tried to untie her wrists. It was not easy and it hurts a lot. "The more you pinches, the harder the rope on your wrist," she heard a voice say. She could guess who it was. The Nighlock didn't showed up in the little light that came, but Mia felt his presence.<p>

"My friends will come and save me, wait and see" she blew. The Nighlock laughed amusing. "Yes, they are now arguing that blue friend of you saw red when the Yellow Ranger was trying to explain. She had trouble with doing that." he said half the truth. "She stammered so that he shook her through it. The poor girl fell hard to the ground, when he let her go. "

"You're lying, he would never intentionally hurt her!" Mia knew that Kevin would never hurt Emily physically. But She feared that he would hurt her mentally.

"I lie, I never lie," he boasted. "If only you stayed awake, then you had seen it yourself."

Mia bit her lip. She knew Kevin well. She knew where he is capable for. But Kevin knew her also and he knew if a person would hurt Emily, her sister, then the person would not have long to live. Nobody knew Mia when she is seriously angry. It's worse than if she had not slept a night.

Silently she prayed that Kevin had not be a fool and out his anger on a dummy .She knew also that Mike would defend Emily.. Jayden would come between the two guys, but it would not be long before they hurt each other . Jayden and Antonio would they try to keep thel apart, and then Emily would hurt herself with all kinds of thoughts. Emily would go blame herself, that she had disappeared. She wouldn't find herself a good Ranger and than will the team be completely broken.

Mia disbursements of herself, what she do not know of the team. She looked toward the window that hung very high and very far. She could see through the moon.

"Please, please, do not argue. Please work together, only then you will find me, "she wished.

* * *

><p>Mike stroked Emily's hair. They said not a word. Mike gave her all the comfort she needed now. Emily was all curled up in him. She kept thinking of the words of Kevin. She sighed as she sat up straight. Mike gave her the freedom to do that. He wanted to give her freedom. He kep himself from complaining and he didn't wanted to forced her to lie down. "He's right," she said, staring at her hands. Mike looked quizzically.<p>

"I am weak." With these words, his hand shot forward, He drew Emily close to him and held her tight. His mouth to her ear. "Emily, you're not weak. If it was, than your sister would never sent you to here. I will say that again over and over again, until you stop thinking like that. Kevin was wrong, he and I both know that. He spoke only out of anger '

Emily nodded, with that Mike grip softened. Emily lay better. "I'm glad you're here," she said. She closed her eyes. Mike region again by her hair.

"Me too." Mike saw her oppressive yawn and smiled. "Go to sleep, Em. Tomorrow will be a very long day. " He kissed her hair. Not much later, her breathing became deeper.

Mike looked at the window, without stopping, he strokes through Emily's hair. He knew that Kevin was still outside. Mike had now forgiven him. He understood his anger. He would be also angry with Mia, if the roles were reversed. Kevin was concerned. Mike knew that, until they found Mia and Kevin had her in his arms, Kevin would not rest. So Kevin is. Mike saw through a gap in the curtai the moon.

"Mia, you may be a terrible cook. I hope we find you soon, "he wished

* * *

><p>Antonio was in deep thought. Never knew that the group of roads could be so torn because of Mia. When Emily was in danger, the group could still talk to each other without getting into an argument. This could not continue. The group would fall apartl. He had to think of a solution. He looked at Jayden who had fallen asleep with a book in his hands. He grinned. He got up, took a blanket and threw it over him.<p>

"Even leaders can be derived from it," he mocked. He went to sit back down. Mentor Ji wasn't five minutes ago go to sleep himself. But Jayden and Antonio had decided to continue browsing. Antonio leafed through the booklet. He wasn't sure he would find anything in here, but you never know. He quickly read the pages. This would be a long night. He didn't know how he should fall asleep. He sat with a simple question in his head.

Why Mia? If he knew, he might have an idea who the Nighlock was and find him in one of the book or maybe better to find Mia. There must be a reason, but what. Antonio rose again. He walked to the window. Kevin had been a long time staring up. Antonio followed his gaze and he saw the moon.

"Mia" he sighed. "Be safe and do not worry too much, oké, we will find you and until than be brave" he wished.


	37. Green smoke

Mia opened her eyes. The sun sheen on her helmet. She was hot in her was sweating She tried again to untie her wrists. Now tha place was lighter and she could see were she was.. A large rusty radiator was on the left side of her. Partially degraded. He seemed very old and not used for a long time. A number of tubes a paved road to the walls. Where would they have been used to.

She looked at the ceiling. A large air shaft in pieces hung on the wall. The pieces were left out a bit further apart stationed peels. What would have happened here?

On her right was nothing. Only one large room. To see at the dust and the dirt floor where she sat on, that nobody has been here in al long time. Mia could smell a musty odor. There was something to spoil. Mia did not really like it here.

She knew immediately what she would do if she would be saved. She would take a long hot shower. She heard something leaking. It was only a gentle tapping. It retained its same rhythm.

Mia looked at before. She tried to look better. She looked at the wall, past the window to the roof. There was a hole in the roof, no bigger than a peach pit, but large enough for water to drip. Mia swallowed. Her throat was dry. She was quite thirsty. Another sound. A soft, but fast sound. Sound of feet, quick feet.

"IEPP, iEPP, iEPP."

Mia swallowed. "Please let it not be true, please let it not be true," she pleaded.

A row of black-haired rat ran over. There were so many and seemed in a hurry. Mia hoped they would not see or smell her. But however they seemed to escape something. They seemed rushed. They disappeared a large hole in the corner at the back of the building.

Mia looked curious about where they came from. There was a roar. What is this Nighlock now planning?

Mia was beginning to see smoke. It had a green color. Predicted no good. First it was a light color, but soon the color became darker and the smoke came closer.

The last rat ran over. It was the smallest of hope. The smoke got him. Mia heard a horrible screeching and then heard nothing more. The smoke came closer to her.

Mia gulped when she saw the little rat. Lying dead at the ground. His eyes bulging.

Mia knew she was safe, as long as she was wearing her suit. The smoke reached her quickly. She could see no sense. All she could do was wait. Mia began to realize to her horror that her strength waned. Pink sparkles appear. She saw her regular clothes appear."No." she said in horror.

She demorphed. She began to cough. The smoke did not smell, thankfully. The smoke get in her lungs and stung her eyes. Mia tried to wrest. She had to get out of here. But how she twist, she did not get loose.

The ropes let cuts behind on her wrists as the smoke grew thicker. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips together. "Sleep, Ranger, sleep," she heard.

Mia opened her eyes. Vaguely she saw a figure through the thick smoke come to her. Mia was trying to get a sharp look. She went lighter in her head.. She tried to work against the darkness that started to come in her head.

The figure seemed to walk diagonally. Mia began to realize that she started to lean sideways. She could not lose consciousness, she just couldn't lose it. A new cough came on and the smoke penetrated deeper into her lungs. Her eyelids grew heavy. "I do not give up," she managed to bring. "I never give up."

Mia was on her side. Her wrists ached. This was not exactly the best attitude, to lie. "Sleep, Ranger, sleep," she heard again. The figure came closer. Mia could not see well. He moved too much. She thought it was the Nighlock. "Uh?" his voice sounded. Someone else came out.

"What are you doing here?" asked the figure. The other had a human form, but it was not one of her friends. Whoever it was, he seemed not to be afraid. The human figure drew his sword. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked the Nighlock.

Mia's vision was getting worser been the minute. The human figure forced the Nighlock backwards. "You must follow the orders of Master Xandred." The human figure remained tipped. The Nighlock flew to the ground.

"Okay, you want her, fine, I'm outta here." The Nighlock stood up and pleaded break. Mia was relieved, but now she feared for the human figure. What was he going to do with her?

Mia could no longer fight to the darkness in her head. The human figure came closer. He cut her wrists loose. She felt she was lifted. "Who ... who are .." She had a chance to finish her sentence. She closed her eyes and she would open them for a long time.


	38. A hole

No one had really slept that night. When the sun broke to the horizon, everyone was as good as awake. Emily sat with red eyes at the breakfast table. Mike had a reassuring arm wrapped around her shoulder. Antonio was reading again in a book and Jayden was eating.

There was an icy silence. Emily didn't touche her bowl of cornflakes, making Mike even more worried. He tried to convince her to eat.

"I'm really not hungry, Mike" she refused . "I have a stone in my stomach." Emily pushed with a finger the bowl away. Mike saw that he couldn't change her mind, but kept trying.

Mentor Ji was also noticed the deadly quiet. Normally, everything was alive. A jumping Emily around, a teasing Mike, a bright future Antonio, an amusing Jayden and Kevin with his samurai diet. Mia was the only one missing. The person who was calm and bring everyone together at the table.

Mike seemed to get a breakthrough. Emily was just taking a first small bite and then Kevin came inside. Emily looked at him. Kevin wanted to say something, but he didn't get a chance. Emily let her spoon fall, jumped up and ran away. Mike looked at her a moment. He emptied his glass, got up and went after her.

Kevin shook his head. The wound was too deep with her. He sat down. He saw his breakfast, but he didn't had really hungry.

"Why?" Antonio suddenly asked aloud. Jayden and Kevin looked at him.

"What?" Jayden asked. "Why? Have you thought of that question? " Antonio replied. He put the book beside him. "What are you talking about?" asked Kevin

"Well, yes, why?" Why Mia? " Antonio stood. "There must be some reason." He turned his back to them.

"Why her, I mean, he could grabbed Emily, but he did not. And Mia said he wanted her, but why? " Antonio turned back to them.

Jayden and Kevin began to think now. "Why would he take Mia from us?" Kevin asked now..

"Yes, I mean, most Nighlocks were behind Emily or Jayden, but nobody else, untill now" Antonio added to. Jayden nodded.

"You're right, this is a specific reason, unless he wants to do original.

"What is that reason. Something we can not see. " Antonio took the book back into his hands.

Kevin nodded. Jayden looked up at him. Jayden bit his lip. "Kevin", . Kevin looked up. With his eyes, he motioned to the back. Kevin turned his head. Mike came up to him. Kevin sighed.

Kevin stood up Mike sighed deeply for he began to speak. "Emily is gone," he said.

"What?" The three boys shouted in unison. Mike lifted his hand. "Quiet, I'm guessing she went to the park", he assured them.

"Why haven't you gone after her?" said Antonio.

"I think he should do?" Mike looked back at Kevin. "You're the only one who can calm her now. I did it yesterday, but you must and will do that today. You hurt her. "

Kevin nodded. "It's my fault," he admitted. Mike gave him a pat on the back

"Be nice to her, she has a hard time now, so .." Kevin bit his lip and nodded. He took his sweater and buttoned his white shoes. Before he left, pushed Mike an umbrella and a jacket into his hands.

"It's raining" he explained. Kevin took his coat and went outside. It was a soft rain first, but of course it began to rain harder. He tried to think what he would say to Emily. He had hurt his little sister and if he would have been her, he would never want to speak himself ever again. Kevin wondered why Emily would be actually in the par. It's raining. Would there be also a reason behind it?

Kevin walked through the streets until he finally saw the park. Kevin walked on the muddy paths.

Mike was right. Emily was in the park. She was not soaked like last time, but she was wet. Emily would probably have noticed his arrival, just because she turned around. She gave him a weak smile and turned back to the lake. Kevin stopped a moment, taking a deep breath and then walked to her and stand next to her.

He opened the umbrella. There was a pause. Kevin cleared his throat. "Emily," he began. He could not say his first sentence of Emily flew around his waist. She began to sob and tears ran down her face, which was hidden in his chest. Kevin hit his arm around her shoulders.

So they stayed a while. "Why?" sobbed Emily. Kevin rubbed her back. "Why could I not help?" Her sobs grew louder. "I'm sorry, Kevin. I'm so sorry. " Emily hid her head deeper into his chest. "No, Emily," he whispered. "It's my fault."

With watery eyes, she looked at him. "What are you talking about, I ..."

"No, Emily, it was my fault. I was never allowed to say something like that to you. It was mean and weak of me. " Emily had stopped sobbing. "Here." Kevin gave her her jacket. He helped her into her jacket. "Thanks," Emily said.

Kevin gave her a hug. He felt that both were in need of one. "Kevin, can I ask something?" she asked as she wiped away her tears. Kevin nodded. "Why could I not help Mia? Why I was not allowed too?'

Kevin bit his lip. "I do not know, but let's ask her when we found her, okay?"

"If we find her." Kevin rubbed her back as he guided her out of the park. "We'll find her and then let the Nighlock know that we not let our heads down, okay?" asked Kevin. Emily smiled.

"Yeah, nobody mess with us," she said. "Indeed, we find Mia, We deal with the Nighlock and then go to the bakery for a cupcake.

"Yes, we will, sounds like a good plan.'

Than Kevins samuraizer went off. He flipped it open. _'K..Kevin' _

'Mia?'


	39. Getting help

Mia's eyes were heavy. She had trouble opening them. She coughed violently and moaned. The first thing she saw were her fingers. Slowly, she tried to move her fingers. She lifted her right index finger a bit. Then she tried to move her other fingers.

When her vision went sharper, she tried to sit up. She pushed away from the floor and supported on her hands. She didn't realized the pain in her wrists, not yet. She gave herself a quick check. There were no wounds to see, only on her wrists were red welts. She tried to remember what had happened. The images came slowly back into her head.

The Nighlock, the dripping water, the rats, the green smoke, the human figure. She began to wonder where she was and more importantly who had brought her here?

She looked around. It looked like a cave, she looked forward. A pile of burnt twigs surrounded by stone had been extinguished. The one who had brought her here, did not want she caught cold in any case. Mia looked at the ground. He was not as dirty and ran downstream.

Mia decided she had to leave here. Her rescuer was maybe a kind and helpful person, but could also be someone with evil plans for her. Mia was standing, but fell right back down.

"Ouch." She hurt her wrists more. She began to notice the burning sensation. She needed help. She took her samuraizer. She was happy that she had him still in her pocket, because the Nighlock had forgot to remove him. Who could she call?

she dropped her samuraizer. She could not hold it too long or her wrist began to protest and she felt a sharp pain. She changed her samuraizer from hand and flipped it open.

'K..Kevin?' she asked.

_"Mia?" his voice was asking, but that changed quickly. _

_ "Mia, where are you, are you okay?"_

"I'm okay, listen, I do not know where I am, someone saved me, I think. But, ouch ..''The samuraizer fell from her hands. She grabbed her wrist. Tears filled her eyes.

_"Mia? Mia?" Kevin's voice sounded frightened._

"Sorry, my wrists," she said, when she picked up her samuraizer with her other hand again. "I can not hold anything for too long," she said.

_"Okay, can you describe the place" Kevin said now._

"Mm, I think in a cave, but it seems not really a cave. I think I see a lake in the distance, but I can not stand up long enough. Sorry, I do not know, "she apologized unnecessarily.

_"It does not matter, Mia, we will find you, keep in touch with us, okay?"_

Mia could no longer hold her samuraizer. She released him and so she hang up. "I have to figure out where I am," she said. She stopped her samuraizer with difficulty away. She tried to rise again. She went first to her knees, then she looked for a foothold on the wall. Not so easy. She was still on one knee and one foot was already on the ground. She pushed herself up. She took a deep breath when she took the first step.

At ease she walked away. She became dizzy when she came into the bright light. A severe headache came up. She clutched her head, but she still walked on.

She walked to the lake. Some cold water on her face would do her good, she thought. Every step she took went heavier. At the end she stumbled and she fell down in front of the lake.

She scooped water into her hands and threw it in her face. She was panting now. The water stung on the welts on her wrists, but Mia ignored the pain. She looked at herself. Her hair was a little confused and she had a black stripe on her face. But she was glad, that she no longer on the horrible place with rats.

She pushed herself back up. A new dizziness washed over her. She clutched her head. She fell down. She touched the ground with her head and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Mia moaned as she awoke. Someone shook her arm. "Can you hear me, hello?" Mia rubbed her head and could feel a bump. The man looked down at her It was an older man. Gray hair combed sideways. He had a round head and a small nose. Mia squeezed her eyes shut, when the sun was shining in her eyes.<p>

Mia wanted to get up. "Be careful, you're just awake," said the man. He helped her sitting up. "What are you doing here at the lake?" the man asked. "Waiting" Mia answered half of truth.

"Waiting?" the man asked. " On Who?"

"A friend, but who are you?" Mia asked, still somewhat dazed? "I'm Juchi and she there is my wife Lesley." He pointed behind her. Mia turned her head. A small elderly woman with white hair and a walking stick waved at them. Mia drew a small smile.

"Are you sure you are waiting on a friend, because you were lying here unconscious and I've never seen you here before?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, uh, how do I explain this," she said. "I'm lost, so I called my friend a while ago, I have described the area and he is looking for me now. Do you know where I am? "

The man grinned. "Yeah, I know where you are, but otherwise come with us, our house is much closer to the road." He helped her up. He felt how shaky she was standing on her legs "Well, well .."

"What happened to your wrists?" He took her hands. The stripes were redder than before. Mia was not sure how she had to help. "Child, this does not look good, how did you get that?" the man asked worried. "Mm, well, well .."

"Hello, hello, here I am again."

"Oh, help" Mia sighed. "Why he now. "


	40. Mia's rescuers

Mia swallowed. "Who are you?" Juchi said. Protective he stand for Mia. Mia took the man and pulled him back a little.

'Look out for him' Mia warned. "He's dangerous." He looked at Mia. "Make sure your out of here. Take your wife with you and quick. "

"And you, we can not leave you here" Juchi protested. "Your wrists are hurt and you have a nasty bump on your head .."

"Out of my way, old bloke!" The Nighlock pushed him aside. The poor man came hard on the ground. "Prepare for the shock of your life." Mia took her samuraizer.

"Go Go Samuraizer." With all the effort she became the Pink Ranger. The man looked shocked. "Gust!" Mia cried. She fell to her knees once Nighlock was blown away. She breathed deeply. The man scrambled to his feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

He helped Mia to stand . Mia looked at him. The man had a small wound just above his eye. Mia nodded. "

"Yes, but he will not stay away long, you have to go now, "she said. With a slight forcing she pushed him towards his wife. The man looked at her.

"Go now, I'll be fine." The man nodded and walked quickly to his wife.

And not a minute too soon. Something flew up to her a sort of ball. He exploded right in her face and made sure that Mia was flying backwards. Her pink suit faded and she landed in her everyday clothes on the floor. She moaned, she tried to get up.

"Where is your rescuer now, Ranger." The Nighlock went to stand for her.

"Prepare for the fatal blow." Mia looked at Juchi. He looked worried and scared at the same time as his wife. Mia squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the blow.

"Aaa!" A huge sting went trough her side. It cut so in her body. She rolled onto her side and clutched her side tightly. She opened her eyes. Why didn't the blow finished. She looked and saw that someone had stopped the Nighlock.

"You again," swore the Nighlock. Someone was standing before her in a white robe. He had black boots on. She could see his black hair. They came up to his neck. Mia still did not know who he was, but it was the same rescuer.

Mia winced as she tried to move. She had immense pain. She looked at her hand. Bright red color down her hand back and some even stayed paste. Mia got tears in her eyes.

She did not know how big the cut was, but big, because there was a puddle of blood under her. Mia felt the sharp pain deep in her. It was terrible, she was still beter on that rats place than this.

"You leave her alone, get away," commanded the man for her. Mia tried to see his face, but at the slightest movement went the pain worse. "Aa" she let out a cry of pain.

The man just turned his attention to her. "Do not move, i will get you out of here." His voice was firm and heavy.

'Then you have to past me, she's mine, I will destroy her, "hissed the Nighlock.

"You leave her alone." The man took his sword and laid it up his throat. "Would you really fight?" he asked.

"Come on," challenged the Nighlock out. He took a fighting stance. The man did the same. "Suit yourself," he said. There was determination in his voice.

"I'll sheets and suddenly Master Xandred rid of a useless person."

"The one who is useless, is you, will we begin, I do not have forever to time " spat the man .

The Nighlock made the first attack. Aggressive and hungry for blood, he man had no problem to avoid him.

The attack missed Mia on a hair, but the power off the blow let her roll. The man turned all the way to her, as Mia again uttered a cry of pain.

He took his sword tightly and laid himself on the attack. He drove the Nighlock far back. He did not even have the chance to strike.

Mia meanwhile was suffering The pain kept coming and the wound was too big for her to stanch by herself. The blood kept coming. Soon she would bleed to death. Mia did her best to stop the tears. She breathed deeply in and out.

Mia lifted her head to the side. She could see the fight a little. Her left hand reached into the ground from pain. "I must get up," she said to herself. "I can not aahaah ..!" She shrank together, but she continued watching the fight.

The man and the Nighlock were a lot further away from Mia. The man hit him hard. "Hey, stop, okay, hey, this is not fair!" He fell backward.

"We are simply not fair either."

"Well, I can play the game too, is seen if you can save her now!" The Nighlock was faster than him. He lift up his hand and fired a purple orb to Mia. He went quickly. "Say goodbye to her." The man hit the Nighlock in his face. Knowing he would never have time to save her.

Mia saw the ball come down on her. She hid her head

"Kling bammm ..." Mia looked up. A blue apparition stood before her. "Mia!" she heard someone calling.

The person knelt behind her. A gentle hand placed on her left shoulder and another supporting her back. Mia turned her head slightly, but guild immediately.

The blue phenomenon now knelt before her. Through her vision blurred, she saw who it was. 'K.. K.. Kevin? " she breathed deeply. "Yes, I am here, and Emily too."

"Where ... where ... where are the others?" she managed to bring. "They're on the way, calm down. Can you stand? " Mia not answered that question. She continued to breathe deeply.

"Kevin," said Emily's voice behind her. Kevin fallowed Emily's gaze. Emily took Mia's hand that was still pushed on her wound was way. Mia let out a cry.

"Oh my God," Emily gasped for breath. Only now Kevin saw the pool of blood.

"Not good, we need to get her out of here." Kevin put his arm around Mia's shoulders and turned her gently on her back.

Mia groaned, but fought back a cry this time. "Kevin, look." Emily pointed behind Kevin. "Dekker, what is he doing here?"

Emily shrugged. "What he does, he is selling that Nighlock heavy blows," she said.

"Yes, and I would be only too happy to help," said Kevin. Mia with her left hand grabbed his arm. "No, let him help ... help the elderly," she said. Emily saw the older people now.

"Okay, I take care of them," she said. Kevin took Mia's hand in his free hand. "Hold still as full, the others are almost here" he coaxed.

He now saw the welts on her wrists. He bit his lip. He was angry. He wanted to be happy to teach that Nighlock a lesson. Then he looked back to the wound.

"We really need to stanch your wound." He had an idea. "I'm going to lay you down gently, okay?" Mia nodded. She gasped for breath deeply and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kevin demorped. He knew it was dangerous, but he had no choice. He tore a large piece of his shirt off. Gently he pushed the tip on her wound. Mia gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. It burned so painfully. A tear rolled down her cheek anyway.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is fine. Mia look at me, open your eyes. " With all the effort she opened her eyes again.

Emily had two older every effort to calm down. "It's all right with her, believe me. I promise, "she said solemnly. She led the two away. "Go as fast as possible back home and tell anyone about this."

The two elder nodded and left the place. Juchi looked for the last time back again. Emily rushed quickly to Mia.

Dekker had led the Nighlock now completely gone to the edge of the forest. "I will get her, trust my word." The Nighlock made a lunge and pushed Dekker away . He ran to escape too the Netherworld. "Not so fast," said a voice.

'Light trap! " A real bright light came from above down to the Nighlock and horizontally. He immediately exploded. Dekker was suddenly gone."Antonio!" exclaimed Emily happy.

She was quickly brought her joy away, when she heard moaning Mia. She ran and fall next te her side.

It was not just Antonio, but Mike and Jayden aslo. The boys also knelt beside her.

"Hi, hi, hi, now thirty times larger."

"Do they never stop growing!" exclaimed Mike. "Let's destroy him."

"Wait, first Mia' Emily said to him.

"Jayden, you can transport, I will keep him busy, until you're back," said Antonio. Jayden nodded. "Okay, you're coming with me Emily. You can't do anything here anyway. "

Kevin wanted to go too, but the boys had needed him. Jayden took his sword and battle disc. "Fire disc, teleportation! he cried.

"Now it's you and me." Octo zord, Claw zord, combine! " shouted Antonio. "This will hurt you more than me," Antonio laughed.


	41. Care

Emily was demorphed. Jayden placed Mia down on a bed in the recovery room . He was soon gone again. Mentor Ji took the cloth away and gasped. He took the necessary equipment.

Emily took Mia's hand. Mia had now every effort to stay awake, despite the pain. "Mia, stay awake, please," Emily pleaded

Mentor Ji stooped to take care of the wound c. Mia cried out when Mentor Ji dabbed water on the wound. Emily looked frightened herself. Mentor Ji saw her eyes tight. "Emily, go ..!

"No," Emily shook her head. "I stay here, I don't leave her alone."

"Emily" Mia tried.

"Not this time, Mia. This time I stay here, I'm going to help this time, "said the young, stubborn Yellow Ranger. Mentor Ji understood.

"Okay, help me to clean her wound. Gently pat the wound. " Mentor gave her the cloth. Emily did careful what he said.

Mia screamed. She could not suppress a scream from pain. Emily saw the pain in her eyes, wishing she could to something to take the pain away. Mentor Ji went to take more bandage. The bandage he had, was not enough, he knew.

"Well done, Emily. Mia, you need to talk, you have to stay awake. " Mia did not know what to say. She could only think of one of the excruciating pain that went through her body.

"Mia, why did the Nighlock take you? Why he wanted you?" Emily asked distracting. Maybe that was easier and that was it.

"He wanted me ... he wanted me because I am confidant" Mia explained, while she continued a decline.

'The group would fall apart if I were not there, according to them. Once done, Em. Was there a fight? " Mia asked. Her face contorted in pain.

Emily bit her lip and looked at Mentor Ji. He shook his head. Emily changed the subject. "Where has he brought you to?" she asked. Mia swallowed.

Mentor Ji took the cloth back from Emily. Emily still distracted Mia."I do not know. Somewhere where it was dirty and were it was scary ... There were rats and green smoke. "

Mia closed her eyes. "No, Mia, don't, open up your eyes ." Mia did what she said. "I was saved by someone. He cut my wrists loose and then nothing more. "

"Were you rescued by Dekker? Emily asked. "I, I do not know," she said.

"Emily, call the hospital, the wound is too deep." Emily looked bang on. "Hospital?" Emily looked vaguely in her mind flashes from the hospital. It was a miserable place for her. The predicted anything right.

"Yes, I can do nothing more." Emily nodded. She ran to the common room and picked up the phone. "Come on, come on," she said. "Hello, yes, no, my friend Mia is seriously injured. She has a very deep wound in her side and .. '

"No, I do not know .. no, .. but ... hé? " Emily did not could explain. The person on the other side of the line made her confused.

"Emily, go to Mia. Keep her awake. " Mentor Ji took the phone. Emily immediately ran back to Mia. She knelt by the bed. Mia had her eyes closed.

"Mia, no, not sleep, stay awake." Without thinking she shook Mia's shoulder. "Aauuw, Emily, I'm awake," she screamed loud and a little angry.

"Sorry, but keep your eyes open, please" she begged. Emily took Mia's hand. Emily remembered this scared feeling. It was not the first time when she had felt this.

"You have not yet ... you still have not answered my question," remarked Mia her voice softer now.

"What question?" Emily asked. "The question of the fight ... Emily, tell what .. tell what happened... when I was away. " Emily bit her lip.

"I do not think .."

"Emily, tell, I will not be angry at anyone,... I promise," urged Mia. Emily strongly doubted.

"Okay, but you really can't be angry. okay? " Mia didn't answered. "Me and Kevin got into an argument."

"Kevin and you, not Kevin and... and... not Kevin and Mike?" asked Mia. Mia was getting trouble with speaking.

Emily shook her head. "He was angry that I had not kept you here," she continued in a whisper.

"And then, what happened .. what happened," Mia took a deep breath and ignored the pain went through her body for a while. "What happened next?" She said in one breath.

"He said something mean and then Mike was angry. I fled to the room. But he apologized the next day in the park by the lake. "

"What, what .. what .. did .. what did he say?" asked Mia. Emily experienced her difficulty with breathing and speaking. "I can not say sorry."

'Em ..'

"No, I will not ruin your relationship. I do not say it " Emily refused. "The ambulance will be right here." Mentor Ji came back inside.

"What did you say?" Emily asked. "Enough for them to know that they send an ambulance. Now Mia, you know you can't say anything to them how you come to that wound. The best is just to say you do not remember. "

Mia tried to nod. "But, the stripes, soon they think that she has been kidnapped and that she don't dare to tell."

"That's the truth, but I can easily remedy with this to make the stripes a bit invisible. Well, this is going to prick "he warned.

"Is it odorless? Emily asked. "Yeah, so no one will notice." Mia held strongly. There were loud sirens suddenly outside

"There they are." Mentor Ji hid the product and left the room. Two nurses came in with a stretcher. One of them looked at Mia. "You stanched the wound, good work. We take it from here, "he said. The woman lowered the stretcher. "Mia, we're going to lift you on the stretcher, all right. I count to three. "

"One, two, three." Mia was lifted onto the gurney. Mia pressed her lips together. Emily looked anxiously to. The female nurse saw it. "Will you join us?" she asked as she was fastening Mia. Emily hesitated, but nodded anyway.

"I come with the engine behind you," said Mentor Ji. Mia was put in the ambulance. The female nurse helped Emily in the ambulance and together they drove to the hospital. The woman checked Mia's pulse. Emily looked nervously to Mia, she already had her eyes half closed. "Are you her sister?" the woman asked.

"Uh, no, a friend. My sister self is at home, but that is not here, "she said.

"Have you ever been in an ambulance?" she asked. Emily nodded. "Yes, my sister, she is .. she is mortally ill."

"Then you're already have been in a hospital , well, I can use your help " said the woman. She put an oxygen mask onto Mia's face, "We will bring her to the operating room, immediately when we arrive. You're going to talk to her on the way to there, can you do? " Emily nodded. "I can do that, I did that for a long time, " she said.

"Okay, we're here." The doors were opened and Mia was removed from the ambulance. Emily walked and jogged along beside the stretcher. "Mia, we are now in the hospital, they will make you better," said Emily.

"Yes?" asked Mia. She felt the darkness draw. "Yes, and if you are better, we go shopping, you and me. We let the boys behind, this time?" Emily said.

"Yes, we do, we go shopping. Dresses and shoes and do not forget sunglasses, because I lost mine. " Emily drew a smile. Mia went through the doors of the operating room and Emily stopped. She had to wait now.


	42. Be strong

Emily sat in the waiting room next to Mentor Ji. Very nervously she ocked back and forth. All kinds of memories came back in her head. Memories that they did not like. She was very scared.  
>She don't wanted to stay too long, but for Mia ...<p>

"Emily" came a voice suddenly. "Kevin, Mike," she whispered with relief. She gave Kevin a hug, before Mike took her in his arms. "I hate it here," she whispered.

"I know, will I take you outside" Mike asked. He pulled a little away for her, so he could see her face.

"But what if Mia .. '

"I will come get you if they bring her," Kevin said "Go." Mike took Emily outside. There was a bench, and he pulled her over there. Emily sat beside him and hit her arms around his neck. "Where are Jayden and Antonio?" she asked muted.

"They comes later," Mike replied. Emily hid her head in his neck. It remained silent for a while until Emily broke the silence. "I'm afraid, Mike." Mike pulled her onto his lap. "You have nothing to be afraid of," he said.

"Everything will be fine with Mia."

"But what if ..""

'No, Emily, stop hesitating, everything will be fine, "Mike reassured. Emily looked at him and nodded. "Have you teached the Nighlock a lesson?" she asked.

"Yes, a serious lesson. He will never show his face again. " Emily laughed softly. "You know, this place makes me think of Serena," Emily said. Mike didn't replied, he only listened.

"I was often in hospital with Serena, just for some tests. But there is one day that I would never forget, "she said. Mike stroked her head.

"I was about fourteen. My parents were gone, so I was home alone with her. I had the good idea to gamble. We played the game a half hour and then something happened. " Emily paused. This was hard for her. She saw the memory in her head.

"Serena had difficulty breathing. She seemed to choke. She soon lost consciousness. I did not know what to do. I panicked. My sister was lying motionless on the ground. I took the phone and dialed the emergency number. That was the only thing I could do I thought. The ambulance came quickly .. "

Emily took a deep breath. "And they brought her to the hospital. I waited four hours before my parents arrived and then another two hours before a doctor came. Serena had to stay overnight. That night I hardly slept, "she finished.

"I'm sorry for you, Em," said Mike. He felt her slightly shaking.

"As, as Mia tonight is not allowed to go home, do you want to keep me company in my room. I do not want to stay alone. " Mike nodded.

"Of course, no matter what Mentor Ji says. I will stay with you. " Mike kissed her forehead with closed eyes. He opened his eyes again.

"Em," he said. Emily turned her head and followed his gaze. Mentor Ji stood out and beckoned them. The two stood up. With a lump in her throat Emily followed Mentor Ji, and with Mike right behind her. She had unconsciously taken his hand. Mike felt she was restless. "Relax, everything will be fine," he whispered in her ear. Emily did not bother to turn around. Mentor Ji led them through the white corridor to the elevator. "Which floor?" Emily asked.

"The fourth" he answered. Emily pressed the button. She squeezed hard and painful in Mikes hands. He gritted his teeth. The bell of the light and told them that they were there. Mentor Ji was the first who stepped out the elevator. Mike gentle nudged Emily, to get her out the elevator. It was silent in the hallway. '433b ... 435b... 437b ...439b ..., here it is, "said Ji Mentor. He paused. "You guys go in, I'll wait here," he said.

Emily did not dared to grip the door handle. Mike opened the door for her. Emily shuffled with a frightened heart inside. They saw Kevin first. He sat on the left side of the bed. He apparently held Mia's hand. He looked up.

"Hi," he said. He stood up. Emily looked at the corner. She swallowed. Mia was lying in bed with closed eyes. She wasn't wearing longer her normal clothes. It was a white robe. The blanket was neatly placed on her. Only her left arm lying on top. Mia no longer had an oxygen mask on her face. Her breathing was quiet and down. The monitor showed her heart beating. It squeaked on two seconds. Mia had no problems, she was sleeping peacefully.

Emily did not said or asked anything. She just went to sit on the right side of the bed, staring at Mia's face.

"The doctor said that she will be surely another half hour under anesthesia," said Kevin whispering to Mike. "The wound they have attached, they were grateful for the staunch, otherwise it would have looked worser." Kevin shook his head. "And that's not everything? Mia has a bruised in her left side and a sprained ankle. " Kevin sighed deeply.

"They want to keep her here definitely a night." Mike nodded. "Then it is a miracle that she has so long maintained," he said.

"No, Mia is a strong person, she would have sustained many more, but I am glad we found her."

Emily heard everything that was said, but she did not respond. There was gently knocked on the door. The two boys looked at. Antonio and Jayden entered.

The two immediately looked to Mia. "How is she?" Jayden asked.

"Better" Kevin nodded. There was a pause. There was another knock , and now mentor Ji and the female nurse came in. She smiled when she saw Emily sitting.

"Your Mentor said what you did to your friend, bravo, not many people can keep calme. The nurse had to know was, how hard Emily really had panicked. Emily turned to her.

"Is everything okay?" Emily wise with a low voice.

"Yes, we will keep her this night here. We can't really decide until tomorrow when we are going let her free. But perhaps it is already useful, if you go get some stuff for her, huh? I do not think she wanted to sleep in that white dress. " Emily nodded. I'm going immediatly, "she said. She just looked at Mia and stood up.

Along with Mike, she left the room. Mentor Ji threw him fast the motorcycle keys. "Do not wreck it," he joked. Mike laughed softly, instead of saying something back. He hit his arm around Emily's shoulder and guided her out the hospital.


	43. Kisses or more

Emily collected many items from Mia. Her pajamas, slippers, toothbrush, magazines, clothes for the next day and so on.

Mike watched as she was doing. Emily threw everything on her bed. Things were settled on the ground. A folder was also on the ground.

Emily saw it to late. She set her foot on the folder and pulled out. She did not hit the ground. Mike had long seen that coming. He had his arms around her.

He shook his head. Emily looked at him questioningly. He put her on Mia's bed. "You really have to slow down. You do not have hurry. " Emily put her hands in her lap.

"But I want to be back, when Mia wakes up," she said.

"I don't think that Mia will wake up until tomorrow morning," Mike said. He sat down beside her. Emily nodded inconsistent. "But still, it would be nice if she would wake up now." Mike smoothed the stray hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked, staring. Emily looked at him. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked. Mike nodded.

"I think you're divine." Emily drew a smile. "Ah, that smile I have not seen for a long time."

Mike starred at her face. A red color appeared on Emily's cheeks. She felt his soft eyes on her. She fixed her eyes on. "What?" she asked, blushing. She felt a little uncomfortable, but there was something that reassured her. Her eyes met those of Mike. Without realizing she moved closer.

Emily looked deeper into Mike's eyes and he in hers. Their faces came closer. Emily put her hand on his shoulder. Mike moved his arm to her side. Emily closed her eyes as their lips touched. First it was a soft gentle kiss, Mike slid his both arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer.

Emily shifted her arms around his neck. The kiss was passioneler and coarser. Mike demanded her entire mouth, but Emily was aslo dominant.

Antonio ran inside. Mentor Ji asked him to get Mia's passport , because niether Mike or Emily took their samuraizers up. He walked into the girl's room. Even before he got a first word from his lips, he saw the romance that took place.

He pressed his lips together and kept his balance, not to invade. He crept slowly back to give them some space. Relieved that they finally were kissing, but this he didn't wanted to see. He went to the common room and decided to wait.

Emily pressed herself closer to Mike. Neither of them had noticed the presence of their friend. Mike pressed on his turn Emily more closer to him. Emily was leaned more forward. She leaned forward cautiously. Mike did lead vigilant. He fell backward.

He lay on his back on the bed with Emily on him. His arms still tight around her. Emily took control of the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other. Emily ran her hands across his chest sliding.

Mike stroked her back, slided to her butt and squeezed. Emily pressed herself more to him, with his touch. Mike wanted to turn them possition. So he was on top and they fell together of the bed

Emily grinned. She was lying still on top of Mike. He had switched on time. "That was fun," she said. She stole another a kiss. Mike laughed, too.

"We should do that more," he said. Emily nodded. She brought her lips to him. "You think you can keep yourself under control?" she asked kissing.

Mike looked at her. "Me?" he asked incredulously. "You .." But Emily interrupted him before he could form the sentence. She kissed him longer. She did not wanted to lose this intense feeling .

When she wanted to move away, Mike slid his hand behind her head and pulled her back. She ran her hands through his hair. She felt how hotter she was inside and outside and Mike felt that also. They finally pulled away to breathe.

"You need to stop interrupting me," Mike said laughing.

"Oh, yeah. Make me, "she said defiantly. Emily let out a yell when Mike pinned her down. He was now on top of her. He put his hands on her hips. He moved up and down. Emily started laughing.

"No, MMIKKKi, pleaaasse, stoppp." She tried to escape his touch, but he had her pressed against the floor. "Pleaaasssse, I'll doooo aaaanythinggg" she pleaded. Tears in her eyes from laughing.

"Everything?" Mike asked curiously. He brought his face to hers. Emily nodded red. She tried not to laugh again.

Mike kissed her again. "I will keep you on that," he said. Emily pulled him down again. She kissed him full on the mouth, waiting for more. Mike responded fervently. He tried not to place all his weight on her, he broke the kiss. 'We need to talk about this' he said. 'Yeah, I know.' Emily answer. He got up and pulled her up.

Emily groaned. She found it just as fun. Emily saw Mia's things down on her bed and was immediately reminded to the first reason why they were here. Mike took Mia's stuff and took Emily's hand and together they left the room. Surprised to find Antonio in the common room. "Antonio," said Emily.

"Hey, finally you're done, I thought you were making love forever." The two were red. Mike didn't let go of Emily's hand.

"We have done nothing," Emily looked incredulous.

"Mentor wants Mia's passport.," he said. "Oh, okay." Emily let Mike go. Mike looked at Antonio and waited until Emily was gone.

"I will remain silent," he said smartly. "Good idea.".


	44. Visit

The three returned to the hospital. Emily still had a red color on her cheeks. She placed the bag next to Mia's bed. "Has she ..?" Kevin shook his head. "No, not yet, but she will probably wake up soon. Give her time. "

He sat back beside the bed. Mia was still in the same position. "Visiting hours are over," came a nurse log. Emily suddenly looked very frightened.

"Do not worry, I'll stay here tonight," said Kevin. Not a hair on his head thought about letting Mia alone in the hospital to night.

Mike went outside with Emily. Jayden, Antonio and Mentor Ji closely. Everyone began to feel sleepy. Mentor Ji gave his motorcycle keys back to Mike. "Bring Emily home, I still have to do a small thing." He stopped at the counter.

Mike flipped on the light and put the keys on the windowsill in sight. He saw Emily walking towards her room. "Not yet!" he cried. He took her by the waist, lifted her with both feet off the ground and took her to the kitchen. There he put her down.

"You haven't eat since Mia disappeared. You go eat now. " Emily put her head in her arms, waiting for Mike had grabbed what he needed.

'Here you go. " He slid a plate to her. Emily looked at it with a dirty face. "Just eat it, Em. I promise it's good, word of honor. " Emily wanted to take a first bite, but was disturbed. "Why now?" she asked plaintively. The two drew their samuraizer.

At three hours in the night they were back with a win of sleeping in Mikes arms. She had an ugly gash in her arm as she jumped for Mike.

Mike was not happy on the one hand, but on the other hand, relieved. Without Emily he would looked a lot worser. He had a bad headache and a big hard bump on his head.

He saw the sign in the kitchen. He decided that she needed her sleep. After all the turmoil of today Emily deserves all the rest that she could get. He laid her on her bed. He took off her shoes and her jacket as well. Then he pulled the blanket over her.

He walked quickly out of the room and came back into his pajamas. He quietly closed the door and slid under the covers themselves. Emily automatically placed against him. Mike smiled hit his arms around her and followed her into dreamland.

Mike was the first of the two awake. Emily was deeply nestled against him. He would be sorry to wake her, but even more sorry if he did not do it. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Emily," he whispered. She stirred a little. "Emily," he tried again. "Not yet' she mumbled tired.

"Emily, you have to get up, Mia .. ' Emily immediately threw the blanket away from her. Mike laughed. Emily ran from the room, but immediately ran back inside. She grabbed clean clothes together, ran to the bathroom and dressed very quickly. Mike waited for her.

Emily flew out of the bathroom. Mike took her by her right wrist. 'Take it easy , if you don't that you will find yourself lying in the hospitalbed soon. " He took Emily to her waist. He forced her to slow down.

It was a quiet morning. On the street there was no car in sight, only an occasional cyclist. Emily pulled at Mikes arm so painfully that he picked her up at one point, went of the street, put down and lie on her.

"We will stay here in this position until you promise not to subtracting my arm and take a calm nice walk." Emily looked at him with wide eyes. "But Mike,

"No, Emily, I know you're excited, but Mia does not run. Who knows she is not even awake. So be calm. It is no good for nobody. " Emily nodded. "Okay." Mike got up and helped Emily to her feet. Emily kept her promise and walked calmly.

They came to the hospital. From there, Emily began to tremble. Nerves went through her body. Mike hit an arm around her shoulders.

Emily this time dared to open the door herself. She and Mike found a sleeping Kevin on the bed. His head just a few millimeters away from Mia's hand he was holding.

The monitor was still making the same sound. Emily walked over to the bed. Mia still had the same attitude with some color on her face. Emily smiled. At least something was better.

Emily walked to Kevin very still shook him awake. "Mm?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, hi Emily, it's already morning?" he asked. Emily nodded. "How's Mia?" she asked. "She has slept through the night."

"Oh" was all that Emily said. SHe went to sit along the other side of the bed. Mike put his hand on her shoulder. He started to say something. But than, there was monotonous squeak and that was not good.

Emily jumped up just like Kevin. Four nurses and two doctors rushed inside. Emily, Kevin and Mike were moved outside.

"Mia, let it not be true, Mia," said Emily shocked. She began to tremble. Mike pulled her towards him. Kevin did not look too better. His face was all panic.

Another nurse from the hallway, approached them. "You guys go sit down," she said. There was no protest. All three of them took place on the white chairs. Emily terrible to cry at Mikes neck. "Here." The nurse gave Emily a tissue.

Mike took it and gave it to Emily. A doctor came out of Mia's looked at them.

Emily sat straighter and waited on the news.


	45. Because the dream

The last thing that Mia remembered was Emily spoke to her. But what she had said, she didn't know anymore. Her eyes were so heavy to open. She clung close. She didn't had so much pain anymore. Yet she could still feel the burning in her side. Her ankle hurt also.

She felt something on her hand. Who would that be? Mia tried to open her eyes again, but she failed. She felt exhausted. Why she felt so exhausted?

She heard something, voices, she thought. A door opened twice. She could not understand the words, only this. 'Keep her this night. Who,will they keep this night, not her, she hoped. Mia did not want to spend the night in a hospital. She wanted to protest, but she could not move a finger .

The door opened again a few times, and Mia and fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Mia was in the garden of her grandmother. "How did I get here?" she asked herself.. She walked to the house. She opened the door and walked inside. She saw herself sitting on the floor with two children.<em>

_ It was a boy and girl. Both black hair. The hair off the girl was long and in two ponytails. The hair off the boy was short and he had also her eyes. "Hey beautiful." Kevin entered. He kissed the older Mia on the mouth._

_"Daddy, Daddy, look." The girl asked for his attention. Kevin smiled and knelt. "What do you want me to see, Milly?" he asked. The girl pointed enthusiastically to the blocks. 'Tower for dad, "she said. Kevin looked at it. "Oh, how beautiful," he said. He gave the little girl a hug._

_"Illy, ot do alo" said her brother. "Ande also helped." The boy pointed to his own. Kevin smiled to his son. He understood what his son wanted to say._

"_Yes, is that true Milly? Has Sander helped?" he asked. The girl nodded. "I, Sander and mommy," she said._

_"You have worked together, that deserves a reward," he said._

_"Cookies!" The girl was gone in a second. Kevin shook his head laughing. The boy stood on his two legs up and followed his big sister. _

_Kevin sat down next to Mia. He gave her a sweet kiss. "How was your day?" he asked. Mia put her head against his shoulder._

_"Tiring," she said yawning. "I missed you."_

_"I've missed you too. I also have post for you. " He pulled out a yellow envelope. He opened it._

_"It's from Emily," he said. Mia pulled it out of his hands. She read the letter over quickly. "She asks if they can to come to visit us. They want tell something very important. "_

_"Of course they can, she knows that " Kevin said. "Yes, but with the kids .." She didn't have to finish her sentence. There was a loud blade from the kitchen. Mia wide rise. _

_"No, no, stay here. You did enough for to day. I'll go, " Kevin said nursing. He got up and walked to the kitchen. _

_Mia smiled. She liked to see this future. She followed the older Kevin to the kitchen. The glass jar cookies lay on the ground._

_"Oops, Who did this?" he asked. The two looked a little scared._

_"I did 'said the little Sander. Kevin knelt at his eye level. "Daddy, now agy?" he asked_

_Kevin shook his head. "Sander tells the truth so daddy won't be angry." He wiped the pieces and took another pot from the cupboard. "Here, one for Sander and one for Milly." The children disappeared when they had their cookie in their hands. _

_Kevin walked back into the living room. Where his wife was leaning against the couch with closed eyes. Mia looked how he knelt down next to the older smiled. He slid his arms under her and lifted her up. the extra weight that she carried on, he barely felt. _

_He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down. Quietly took her shoes and clothes off and put on her pajamas. He lowered his head to her abdomen. "Your mommy needs her sleep, so be kind to her." He pulled the blanket back over Mia and left the room._

* * *

><p>Mia was awake, but her eyes were still too heavy to open. Someone lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "Be ok" she heard. "Please be okay." It was Kevin's voice pleaded.<p>

Mia wanted to say something, she wanted to let him know that she heard him, she wanted to say that she was awake. But her body and soul protested heavily.

The door opened again. Something was placed beside her bed. "Has she..?" she heard someone ask. The voice seemed far away. But she could guess it was Emily.

Mia felt so sorry for the Yellow Ranger. This would be hard for her. Emily hates hospitals and Mia knows that all too well. Mia fought the darkness, but he pulled her along again..

* * *

><p><em>Mia was back in the garden of her grandmother. She saw her older self with Kevin sitting on the porch. Mia was holding something in her arms. It was a small child of less than three weeks old. Mia smiled.<em>

_Kevin looked at the children playing in the garden. Milly stamped a ball to Sander. Milly was now four and Sander was just became three. "Goal!" Sander said. He took the ball in his hands and started running around. Milly ran after him._

_"Sander, give the ball back! she cried. Kevin chuckled. "Reminds me of an Emily and Mike thought," he said. Mia looked up. About talked off them, "Kevin went on. He stood up. "Be right back." He walked away. Mia stay behind with an asking look on her face._

_'Surprise' sounded behind her. Emily, and Mike stood there with a pram. Mia looked happy . She wanted to get up to welcome them. _

_"No, stay, don't get up.," said Mike. He walked up to Mia and bent over to kiss her cheek. 'Still a gentle man, I see' Mia said laughing. Emily came up with the pram._

_"Oh, what a sweetie," she told Mia. Mia smiled. "Give him to me , dear," Kevin said. He took him from her arms. Mia got up and looked into the pram. The twins lay sleeping. _

_"I can not believe you've asked me to be a godmother for your little Silvester," said Mia. Emily hugged her. "Hey, you did much for me. This is the least I could do for you. Serena sent you many greetings. She hopes she can see the little Yannick quickly, but she's pretty busy. "_

_Mia nodded. "We will soon come to visit when Serena has time," she said happy. The girl in the stroller woke up. She opened her little eyes. _

_"Mike, do you get the food for Silvy, she's awake," She said.. Mike did as she asked. Emily took Silvy out of the pram._

_"How old are they now?" Mia asked. "Five months. They are growing up very fast, just look at yours. " Mia's smile widened. "Time passes quickly. Have you heard lately something from Jayden, Antonio or Mentor Ji?" she asked._

_"Did I heard my name."_

_"Uncle Jayden!" cried the young Sander. He let go of the ball and ran to him. _

_"Hey there little man," he said. "Is Jimmy here too?" Sander asked. "He's still inside." Sander went off right away._

_Milly came to them to say hello. Sydney came to her immediately. Sydney was the daughter of Antonio. She looked very hard on him, especially in character._

_To Mia's suprise mentor Ji was here too. This was great Mia though. All reunited. There was a loud bang in the garden. "Oh, no," said Mia. _

_The girls began to scream. Emily also brought the twins who started screaming inside. "Hello everyone, have you missed me?"_

_Master Xandred impossible "Mike hissed. He was standing protective for Emily._

_Mentor Ji, bring everyone to safety, "Jayden said.. The six Samurai Ranger stood up again like they used to. All six took their samuraizer. "Go Go Samurai!" they shouted._

_"You can not not win this time, I will keep coming back to you, until I destroy everyone!" Master Xandred creod evil._

_"Well, we'll see that!" Mia cried. Angry because he turned up at her home, he brought her family in danger. If he will do something to her children , then ..._

_"Moogers, attack!" he cried. "We're back in business," Mike said. He drew his sword._

_"We have already defeated you, we will just do that once again," he said. The others agree with himand drew their swords._

_Mia was watching all the time when her older friends went to the battle, she swallowed. She had felt every feeling that her older version had felt. Every thought that she had, she had too. Mia knew she could do nothing to help. She lived as a ghost in the future. The wrong future, the future which Xandred master had returned. She looked toward her grandmother's house._

_The young Milly ran outside. "Mommy!" she cried. "Milly, back inside!" commanded the older Mia. Milly hesitated visibly. A mooger ran to her and she screamed. "Mommy, help!"_

_"Milly, no!" Milly fell on the floor with her lifeless eyes open. The older Mia stopped. Her world seemed to stop. "My daughter!" she cried angrily. He had killed her daughter. Kevin walked in alle the rage to Master Xandred. He pointed his sword at him, he would take revenge. _

_Master Xandred was resistant to his attacks. He slammed down Kevin. Demorphed and he was lying on the floor. Also lifeless. The little Sander came out and knelt with his sister. Trying to wake her up._

_Mia who watched, had tears rolling down her face. "The little Sander, no, not the little Sander, please" she begged._

The older Mia ran to her son, but it was too late. The little Sander was lifted, thrown through the window and lay dead on the floor.

Mia could not longer bear. Her rightful family was dead. She looked back toward the fight, now her friends were dead. Her grandmother's house was suddenly on fire. The Children and adults within suffocated in the fire. Only the older Mia stayed behind.

Mia felt her move to the body of the older Mia. Now she was really her. She stood with her sword and walked to Master Xandred. He had only take out once and she lay on the ground. He lifted his sword and pierced her heart. Her heart stopped beating immediately.

Mia was immersed in the darkness. A small white dot appeared in the distance. Mia walked up to it. Could this be it, would it be really her time?

_She just walked on and left behind the questions. The tip came closer and closer. She stood now in front of it and then_


	46. We all do things for each other

Mia squeezed her eyes shut against the bright light. It squeaked slightly. Where was she in heaven? No, it did not seem like heaven. Mia tried to get a better view of the single space. She tried to move, but her whole body seemed to lead.

She closed her eyes again. What happened? Why banged her head one hundred and fifty kilometers per hour? What was going on. She opened her eyes again. Still, everything seemed blurry. Her eyes began to hurt.

There was something on her face. Something light. Were was she? She tried to lift her head but could not do it. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Mia was awake again, when someone took her wrist. She opened her eyes. Her vision was not so bad, but she still could not see faces. Her wrist was put down again. The person seemed to have something white on. Who was that person? The person bent. Mia's eyes started to hurt again. She closed her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the porch. It was raining. Someone opened the sliding door. Emily did not look up. Mike sat down beside her. It remained silent for a while. Emily broke the silence. "I want to see Mia," she said. Mike stroked her back. Emily stared at the flute in her hands. "I know," said Mike.<p>

"But you know what the doctor said. No visit until Mia's condition is better. " Emily shrugged. "Is she still in danger?" Emily asked.

"No, not anymore." Jayden and Antonio came to the porch. " Than why we can't see her?" Emily asked frustrated. She had almost thrown her precious flute.

"Because they are not sure what her status is. Sometimes that goes uo and sometimes down, "explained Antonio. Mike looked back at Emily. "But it's all right, that she is no longer in danger," he said. Emily nodded. "Yes, but I want to see her. I want to hear her say that she's okay. "

Jayden and Antonio left the porch. Both knew that they could not change much to Emily's behavior. They both understood it. Kevin was sitting at the table watching a picture of him and Mia He expected every day a phone call from the hospital.

Mentor Ji wished he did not hurt himself so much psychologically . He canceled training for Emily and Kevin . The two could not concentrate. Mentor Ji felt along with the two. Emily was worse off than Kevin.

She didn't eat and played not even her flute. Kevin at least eat something. Speaking about food, he had to prepare the lunch.

Emily got up and walked back inside followed by Mike. She put her flute away. Tears came to her eyes when she saw Mia bed. Quite neatly back covers. It was now three days since Mia was in this room with her.

Mike had himself made sure that Emily could call to her sister Serena. But even she could not reassure her sister. Emily grabbed her head. She felt dizzy. Probably becaus she did not eat , but she could not get anything in her stomach. Mike saw it of course.

He took her by the shoulders. He forced her gently on a chair at the table inside. Mike sat beside her and Jayden on the other side. Antonio and Kevin sat across the table.

Mentor Ji placed the plates on the table. He bragged everyone. Emily looked at her plate. "You will eat," Mike commanded. "You're not going anywhere until your plate is empty," he said firmly.

Emily knew she could not escape from it. She wanted to take a first bite, but then the phone started tor ring.

* * *

><p>Mia opened her eyes again. What had been lying on her face was gone. Her sight was now better and now she could see the room completely without any problems. She looked at her left hand.<p>

An IV stuck in her hand. The small tube attached to a hanging bag hanging on the bed. She tried to move her fingers. With great difficulty she managed.

She smiled. She turned her head carefully and looked away. A pink bag was posted against the wall.

She began to recall what had happened the last days. She tried to lift her head. She was immediately flooded with dizziness. But she did not give up. She moved her arms back to rely on her elbows.

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast." Mia saw a nurse come in. He pushed her back down gently. Mia wanted to come back up, but the nurse pushed her down again.

"You really nee to lie down," he said. He took a small remote and pressed a button. Mia sat a little higher. He put a glass of water to her lips. Mia drank the glass empty.

The nurse put the glass away and took a lamp. He shone it in her eyes, without giving a explanation. "That looks good," he concluded. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Mia's voice did not quite work with. There was a first crack and then she coughed.

'Just take it easy, I'm going for the doctor to examine you completely, and I'll bring something to eat. " The nurse left the room. The doctor came less than two minutes later inside. He investigated Mia fully. After his examination Mia managed to ask a question.

"Wh..ere. a..are m..my fr..frrriends?" she asked brokenly. The doctor smiled.

"Do not worry about them." The doctor left the room. The nurse came back in with a tray containing a plate of food. It was strawberry yogurt and toast.

"Eat what you can, you don't have to rush anything," he said. Mia nodded. Gently she began to eat the yogurt. Swallowing was difficult for her and her stomach protested a bit. But Mia eat the yogurt up.

After dinner she let her head drop into her pillow and closed her eyes again.

When Mia awoke, she felt a lot better. She was not in the same room, it seems. This room was a bit bigger and the bed was different. Mia took the remote and put the bed itself a little higher. Wondering where her friends were.

"You're awake." A female nurse came in. Mia recognized her from somewhere. She stood beside the bed.

"You scared everyone," she said. Mia looked questioningly. "Do you remember what happened?" Mia shook her head.

"All I remember is the ambulance and then nothing," she cracked. The woman nodded.

"Then I'll tell you what happened." The woman sat in a chair.

"After you had surgery, we go you to a room on the fourth floor. Your friends came to see how you were, but iyou were still under anesthesia, and you slept until morning. A friend of you has even spend the night here. "

"Kevin?" asked Mia. The nurse nodded.

"Two of your friends, Emily and Mike came that morning so see how your were. But you were still sleeping and than you got a heart attack. " Mia gasped.

"Easy, you've lost so much blood somewhere we knew this could happen. Your friend was not exactly calm, so we have obligations they sent home. They may come in if your condition is better. So.; "

The woman stood up. She opened the door. Emily came running into. "Mia!" she cried. They hugged Mia.

"Ouch, ouch, Emily." Emily pulled her arms back. "Sorry," she said. The nurse laughed. Kevin, Mike, and Jayden Antonio came inside. Mike stopped and asked the nurse whispered something.

"You know, how you get someone so far that she eat?" He motioned his head toward Emily. The woman nodded.

"She will eat now, believe me." She stayed there for a moment to see how Mia's friends were around her. All happy faces. This was the beauty of her work. People's faces as they friends are better. The hospital may sometimes be a scary place, sometimes miracles happen here.

She left the room. Emily noticed. She got up and followed her.

She tapped on her shoulder . "Thanks," Emily said. "Thanks, that you have care for her."

"I can not do better, by the way you guys have save me already so many of Nighlocks .." The nurse winked. Emily's mouth fell open. She knew she was a Samurai Ranger.

The nurse laughed and walked away. Emily drew himself a broad smile and went back into the room.


	47. Together

It was quiet in the Shiba house. There was nobody in the house. But there was a presence. But there was no one around. There seemed to someone in the seat to sit and browse the photo album on the table. The photo album was lying open at one image. A photograph of the former Rangers Samurai.

The presence shifted. He went towards the bedrooms. He did Kevin and Mike's bedroom open and disappeared through the window.

At the same time the front door opened. Antonio first walked in, followed by Jayden, Mike and Emily who had Mia's backpack. Then came in followed by Mia and Kevin and Mentor Ji.

It was the first day back home for Mia. After three days in the hospital, she was glad to be back home. Kevin had his arm around Mia's waist for I support. Mia might have been out the hospital, re she was not ally stable on her feet.

Actually, Mia wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, but Mentor Ji had convinced them that she would get the needed rest and care at home. Antonio turned on the light. Mia squeezed her eyes shut, but then open again when the light is used.

Emily helped Mia her coat off, and Kevin led her to her room. Emily took a pajama for Mia. Kevin just left the room so Mia could change clothes. When he came back Mia was in her bed refreshed with other sheets. Next to the bed there stood a bottle of water and a bell.

Emily had made these preparations. She wanted to make sure that Mia could get everything that she want. Emily decided to give the two their space and left the room. Kevin sat on the side of the bed. Mia looked at him.

He took her hands and searched for words. "I thought I lost you," he said. It was the first time he could only speak to Mia, a difficult moment for him. "When I found you and Emily, then ... Don't do that to me ever again," he pleaded.

"I do not want to lose you, Mia." He didn't looked at her as he spoke. He rubbed with his thumb with little circles on her hand. Mia tried to sit up straight. Kevin stopped her. But Mia ignored his protests.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged him. Kevin return the hug. Both were so sit down. The moment that Mia had pain in her side, Kevin pulled back. He laid her down and pulled the sheet over her more.

Kevin drew a smile. Mia drew a smile. Kevin took her hand again. The stripes were no longer visible, but the scars will always remain. Kevin looked at Mia for the first time.

"I missed you," he said. He kissed her hand. He noticed that her eyes were half closed. "Go to sleep," he said. He pulled the sheet a little more on her. He got up and Mia's eyes were already closed. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Emily sat fiddling with a camp bed. She did not get him out of the cabinet. Kevin laughed, "What are you planning to do with that?" he asked.

"For you, I will not give you my bed, because I want to sleep tonight even with Mia, so this is the only solution. I knew that I had forgotten something, but I can not get it out. "

She drew heavily, but the camp bed did not wanted to let go "Let me," said Kevin

He put his hands on the camp bed and pulled him out. He smiled proudly at Emily. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's set it up later, Mia is asleep now," Emily nodded.

"Are you glad she's back?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think it be long before I lose my eye on her.'

"Yes, everyone, I think. But did she say anything of those cuts on her back? "

Kevin shook his head. 'She didn't tell anything about that . Have you told her about our fight? "

"Yes, but do not worry, she promised not to be angry."

"I'm not worried. I feel a little guilty. "

"Ah, no don't be, it has long since forgiven, and I understand. I would not be happy if someone would tell me something like that too. "

Emily hit his arms around his waist and hugged him. "Kevin, will you promise me one thing?" she asked. She did not let go.

"Sure, what do I promise?"

"That whatever happens, keep Mia safe and promise that you will always be my brother."

"I would keep Mia safe just like Mike keep your safe and do not worry. I will always be your brother.


	48. Early morning

Emily yawned when she came into the kitchen. She swore that she had heard something. She turned the light on. She saw nothing and nobody. them here anyway, so she decided to drink a little bit. Her mouth was dry. She took a glass and filled it with water. "Mm?" She saw the photo album lying.

"What's here?" She looked at the saved page. "Hey, that's Mom," she said. She put down her glass. "Then Mia's mother and that's Kevin's father .." A shiver to her spine.

Emily swallowed. She felt that someone was staring at her. She turned slowly. She let her shoulders slump when she saw that no one stood there. "Probably the wind," she said.

She walked to the window and closed it. Then she took the photo album, hit it close and put it in the closet with the others photo albums. She turned out the light and went back to her bed. Very quietly, she crawled under her blanket and she closed her eyes.

The presence was now locked in the house. Nowhere was there a window open. The album was gone and it wasn't happy with that. The presence went to the closet. It wanted to see the photo again, the Rangers wanted it to see.

It tried to grab the album, it openend the page off the photo it was looking before and ran a finger across the page. It kept staring and staring at the picture. The presence suddenly thought of something and let the album drop.

The album fell to the ground and made a loud smack and wake the Rangers. Jayden was a first in, followed by Mentor Ji, Emily, a pissed Mike and a little later Kevin. Jayden took the photo album. "Probably from the shelf cases," he said.

"Strangely, I had place it away good, I thought," Emily yawned.

"If that is it, I go back to bed," said Mike rubbing his eyes.

"I agree with him. " Everyone left the room back to their bed. Kevin and Emily walked into the room where Mia was half sitting up. "It was nothing," Kevin reassured. He lay down and Emily turned off the light. Mia dropped back down and closed her eyes.

"Good morning" someone whispered in Emily's ear. Emily pulled the covers over her. "Come on, get up."

"Leave me alone." The sheets were subtracted from Emily. "Hey!"

"Ssht, do not wake them." Emily looked irritated at Mike and then sideways. Kevin was on the field with his back to her bed. But Emily could see that he was holding Mia's hand.

Mia had a painful impression on her face and she saw her lying on her side where the wound was. Emily got out of bed. "Help me," she said.

Emily went over the camp bed, very quiet. She did not want to wake Kevin. Mike followed her. "Help me to put her on her back," Emily said.

Very carefully she turned Mia on her back. Mia stirred a moment and opened her eyes, but she close them again and slept on.

"Why I had to get up?" Emily asked as it exits the room.

"Well, two things," said Mike.

"Two things?'

"Yes, one is our mandatory day off, and the second is that we should talk about the recent event." On her face he saw that she did not understand.

"When we went out Mia's stuff, when we were ..."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah, that." Emily understood it.

"You want to talk about it now, here in the hallway where everyone could hear us?" Mike laughed.

"No." he answered. "In my room." Emily followed him into his room. Mike sat on his bed and patted his side. Emily sat down beside him.

"So this is very embarrassing for me, but we should really talk about it." Emily nodded. Mike struggled with his words, so he took Emily's hand.

Emily looked at it at the corner of the room. She had seen something, again.

"I mean, that we're not .."

"Mike" Emily whispered through his words.

"Because once we do it .."

"Mike." Emily shook his arm.

"We will be connected and .."

"Mike!" cried Emily. He looked at her. She was quite tense.

"What?" he asked worried. Emily continued to look at the corner. Mike followed her gaze. "What is it, Em," He began to get himself a little scared.

"I.. I.." Emily swallowed. "I thought, I thought, I thought I saw something." She looked at Mike. She found herself sound crazy, but she had really seen something.

Mike got up and walked over to where Emily had seen something. "There is nothing here, Em," he said. Emily still did not trust it.

"There was something Mike, I've really seen something." Mike sat down beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, I believe you." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. At that moment there was a loud scream.


	49. A mouse

Emily and Mike ran out of the room. Thinking that the scream came from from the girls' room.

"It was not me," Mia said drowsily. Kevin rubbed his eyes. "Me neither." Both were awake storage when a new scream sounded. All four ran towards the common room. Mia did not run really, it hurt too much.

In common room Jayden sat on his hands and knees looking under a cupboard and Antonio was on the table.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked. Jayden looked over his shoulder and stood up.

"Antonio saw a mouse," he explained. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"A mouse," she said incredulously. Mike drew a broad smile.

"Antonio is afraid of a cute little mouse?" he asked. Antonio gave him a hateful look.

"It was not a little mouse, it was a big brown furry mouse with a long tail."

"Are you sure it's a mouse, it can be a rat too', Kevin said.

"A rat!" Mike stood on the table faster than anyone could blink his eyes. Emily laughed uproariously, but stopped when she heard someone gasping for breath.

She looked back. Mia sought foothold on the wall. Her eyes wide open. She looked frightened. Emily was completely unaware that Mia had followed them. Kevin apparently also not, when he turned around, rushed toward her side.

"A rat," said Mia. "A rat?"

"No, no rat, Kevin was just joking," Emily said. She gave Kevin a stub.

"Uh, yes, here are no rats, I just teased Antonio."

Mia did not believe it much. Jayden was back on his knees and hands and looking under the closet. "Kevin," he said. "Bring Mia back to her room and let Mentor Ji check on her wound." Mike came off the table.

"Shall we start enjoying our day off?" he asked. Emily nodded. "I will love it."

She looked back to Antonio. 'Enjoy you day off on the table' she laughed.


	50. Why

After Mentor Ji cared for Mia's wound she was asleep again. It would be a while before she could fight back or train. But one question remained sitting in everyone, why Dekker saved Mia?

Kevin was hurting hiself with that question. On one hand he was glad Dekker saved Mia, but on the other hand, it remained strangely.

"Speak Kevin," Jayden said.

"Mm?" Kevin looked up. "Oh, it's nothing, just thinking."

"These are no ordinary mind, I see it on your face. Speak. " Kevin sighed.

"It's Dekker," he said. Jayden nodded.

"Dekker," he repeated. Exactly, yes. " Jayden took place opposite Kevin. "Why are you thinking about Dekker?"

"Mia" replied Kevin. "Why did he save her?" He bit his lip.

"He will have his reasons, Kevin. Be glad he was around, otherwise it would have ended many worser for Mia. Even though I find it strange. "

Kevin nodded. "I know, but I would still like to know the reason."

"You can not just walk into him and ask."

"I know." Kevin stood up. "But still."

"Kevin, do not worry too much. Mia is back, that's the main thing. "

"That's true, Jayden. That's true. " Kevin stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Antonio asked.

"What do you think," replied Mike instead of Kevin.

"To Mia, of course."

"Were you and Emily not out?" Jayden asked.

"We were, but look at the sky's." He pointed out.

"There is a storm rise and niether me or Emily like it to return drenched and sick."

"This does not look like an ordinary storm," Antonio said. There was lightning in the air.

"Antonio, storms are natural phenomena."

"Yeah, I know. But this is different. I feel it. "

"You're just as crazy as Mentor," replied Mike thereon. The answer he got was a blow to the back of his head.

"Mentor is not crazy," Emily said.

"So to speak, Em." Mike rubbed his head.

"Oh, sorry then," she apologized.

"You can make it up," Mike said with a mischievous smile. Emily smiled.

"Everybody turn around," said Antonio loud. Emily gave him an irritating look and opened her mouth.

"Let him, Emily. He's not worth it, "laughed Mike. He hit his arms around her waist. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you're right." She gave him a quick but gentle kiss.

"Better?" she asked.

"No," replied Antonio. Emily turned to him. Antonio did not look at her, but outside. A lot of thunder sounded. Emily realized that he was not talking about her and Mike had.

"Look." He pointed out. "Saw that?" he asked Jayden.

"Yes, unfortunately so."

"What?" Emily asked. She let Mike go, but he not her.

"It was like a sword, the sword of Dekker."

"I do not understand."

"There was a thunderbolt from the sky and it looked like Dekkers sword. No doubt about it. He challenges Jayden. " Antonio turned to Jayden increasing.

"He wants to fight you."

"How do you know?" asked Mike.

"You were connected with the forest, when you were looking for Emily."

"I am connected to everything that gives light," replied Antonio. He looked out again.

"Tonight at nine seventeen , where we found Mia."


	51. I will tell you

"Tell me you're not going, Jayden," Kevin said. "You can not go, not now anyway."

"I have no choice," Jayden said. He stood by the window and looked out. It was reaning heavy. The beautiful day became a black day.

"You have a choice, not go," said Mike. Jayden turned to his team.

"I must go, who knows what he does when I'm not going."

"Jayden is right," said Emily. "Even though I hate the idea, he's right."

Kevin rubbed his forehead. "If it is really the only other way, well then, but you are under no tame going alone."

"Okay, Kevin" promised Jayden. "I will not go alone." Kevin nodded and left the room.

"Shall we get you ready for your duel?" Mike suggested. Jayden looked up at him. Mike held Emily protectively. He nodded.

"I can use a good preperation." He followed the two to the training room.

Kevin sat back at Mia's bed, worried. He bit his lip. Dekker was a complete mystery to him.

He'd try to find him in one on the books of Mentor Ji but to no avail. More questions about Dekker were in his head.

"Why he wanted to fight with Jayden, why would he necessarily , right now Mia is back?" There were so many questions that can not be resolved.

"Kevin?" Mentor Ji knocked on the door. Kevin looked over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said.

Mentor Ji came in and sat next to Kevin. "What lies in your heart, my boy?" he asked.

"Everything."

"Everything that is hard to help."

Kevin drew a weak smile. "Mia and Dekker," he explained.

"Mia and Dekker. Mm, why saved Mia or why Dekker challenges Jayden? "

"Both, I just do not get. Why he saved Mia and than he wants to duel with Jayden, that makes no sence. "

"It's not because he saves Mia, that is means he is a good person. This is called a wolf in sheep's clothing. "

"Yes, you are right. Dekker remains a Nighlock and we beat Nighlocks. "

"Indeed. But Dekker is also half human. He probably saved Mia because of the duel, "said MentorJi.

"He can not duel with Jayden, when he is upset because he looses a friend. Now Mia is back, alive and well, he sees no reason not to duel. "

Kevin began to understand. "He has saved Mia to duel with Jayden, that is his reason," he understood.

"Well he must be prepared well because Jayden will drag him down."

"That's better. Now go help Jayden prepare for his fight. He is beating Mike and Emily and they can use your help good."


	52. Secrets

Kevin trained with Kevin, as Emily and Mike took a long break. Exhausted by Jayden. Emily lay with her head on Mike's lap, as Mike drank a bottle of water.

Emily had her eyes closed. "Emily" she heard. She opened her eyes.

"We never finished our conversation," he said. Emily drew a smile.

"I do not finish it here," she said. Mike drew a smile now.

"But I'd like to have an answer," said Mike.

"My answer is yes, but somewhere where we are alone and should not just be invaded."

"I make it your night, I promise." Emily raised her head up so she could touch his lips. Mike commented on it. The boys were still in training and did not pass.

Emily put her hand on his face when she pulled away.

"I'm going to Mia," she said. She stood up and gave him a quick kiss. Mike let go of her hand. Emily went straight to the room.

Surprised to see Mia sitting upright. She glanced up when she heard someone come inside.

"Hey, how are you?" Emily asked. Mia sighed.

"How often do you need to hear that question?" Emily asked, laughing.

'Today, seven times. "

Emily sat on the side of the bed. "How many times have you lied?" she asked.

Emily was laughing harder when she saw her face. "The truth," she said.

"Okay, I have pain, happy?"

"Where exactly?" Emily asked.

"What do you think. I can not even lie normal. "

"Shall I bring your pillows?"

Mia nodded. "Please, anything to reduce the pain."

"The painkillers do not work, sure."

Mia shook her head.

"Hey, I just ask, but you're completely rays' Mia said.

"Oh, am I?" Emily shrugged. She asked Mia almost to ask more questions..

"I'm listening," said Mia.

"Well, well, it's not."

"Has to do with Mike?" asked Mia. Emily nodded.

"You have not?"

Emily shook her head.

"You will?" Emily nodded.

Tell anyone, okay. " Mia patted the bed.

"Sit down and listen to your sister," she said.

Emily did as she said.

"I will not say anything, but you have to take precautions."

"Mia, I've had this discussion with Serena. I know the way and we are still far from. "

"I just want to help, I can do nothing in this bed."

"Magazines?

"All of reading."

"That sucks."

"I know, but that does not help. I want to sit with you. If only to look, "she said.

"I can not help you, the bye the way the guys are still fighting for the duel." Mia looked questioningly.

"Duel?" she asked. "Yes, duel, nothing special" Emily lied. She stood up.

"Emily," said Mia.

"Do not worry, Mia. It's just a duel, nothing more. " She turned away from Mia.

"Something tells me that it's no ordinary duel," Mia said.

"It is, thus leaving it. Okay.

"Okay, now for then. Can you bring me some food, I starve here. "

Emily left the room quickly. She bumped into Mentor Ji.

"Emily, such a hurry," he said.

"Sorry Mentor, Mia is hungry."

"Did you tell her about the duel?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I said it was an ordinary duel, nothing to worry about. Nothing more. "

She walked past Mentor Ji. This will be hard to conceal.


	53. The nine strokes

The evening had begun. It had not stopped raining. But the tension was not to cut. Mia still in bed, knew nothing. The five Rangers were sitting healthy in the common room. Mike tried to keep Emily as calm as possible, it was not easy, because even he was nervous.

All they had confidence in Jayden. But somewhere there would be a chance that he loses. Jayden opened the door outwards. He took a deep breath. He sighed and stepped out, followed by the others. They walked quietly to the spot.

Jayden first. The sky was black, as if he knew the outcome. The five Rangers arrived. They saw a dark figure standing in the rain.

"Welcome, Red Ranger greeted Dekker. Jayden said nothing back. He drew his Samuraizer.

He went right up to him. "I hope you're ready," Dekker said. Jayden was silent still. Dekker changed in its Nighlock form.

"Go Go Samurai!" A red sparkling slid over Jayden.

The other four watched without emotion how Jayden courageously stood opposite Dekker. They were all wet, but they didn't care.

Jayden drew his sword ready.

The two remained standing a moment before the first blow was given. The swords made a lot of noise that the other cut the ears. Sword against sword pressed they stopped. Both of them did not move.

"Red Ranger Tell me, why the world is so important to protect?" Jayden pushed Dekkers sword from him. Dekker stepped back.

Jayden did not answered. He took the second shot. Dekker warded him off. The rain began to fall harder.

"Tell me, why humanity deserves to live, they are weak," spat Dekker. He took the third strike. He took Jayden undermine. Emily gasped shocked.

Jayden jumped back on his feet. The two circled around each other. "Tell me why."

Dekker tried to get Jayden out his strategy. But Jayden was not buying it. Dekker took the fourth battle for himself. They could see their own reflection. "Give me answers, Red Ranger. It's the last thing you will do. " Jayden pulled away and took a blow from below. Dekker was on the attack narrowly. He brought his face close to Jaydens helmet.

A bolt of lightning went through the air. For the others it was difficult to follow the battle. Mike and Kevin were closer on the block in order to watch. Antonio and Emily followed blindly.

"Oh, who." Emily's feet sank because loose stones. She could just grab. "Emily!" exclaimed Mike. Jayden was distracted. Dekker took his chance and hit hard on him. Jayden flew to the ground and his suit faded. He looked up. Emily was a few meters away from Mike. Jayden looked at Dekker. He could hardly do both.

"Mike, I slip away! cried Emily. She felt her slip away. Her wet clothes only made her worser.

"Hold on, Em!" said Mike. He climbed over the edge. "Mike, are you crazy?"

"That's my middle name. I need to help her, Antonio, "said Mike decides. He let himself go down to reach Emily. "Emily, try to grab my hand!" Mike shouted through the rain. Emily tried, but she felt herself slip away more.

"I can not!"

Jayden got back on his feet and faced Dekker. Jayden looked angry now. Dekker took the seventh blow. Jayden warded him off and his sword pierced through Dekkers side.

"Do you really want answers, you get it." He pushed his sword of Dekker. Humanity is weak on its own, but in a group they are invincible. Protect the world is important because all your loved ones live here, something you will never understand! " Jayden took another blow.

Mike tried to grab Emly her hand. She lost every second grip. "Mike, I'm falling!" She slipped away. She'd set her fingers to projections, but the cramps were more painful.

Emily could not and her fingers gived up. "No, you do not!" she heard. Someone else had had seized her. True the heacy rain, Emily could see a familiar face.

"Mia!" she called happy. Mia had used her Samuraizer to reach Emily. She put Emily down safely on the ground. Mike hoisted himself over the edge again. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked. "You do not think you can keep it a secret from me, huh?" Emily drew a smile. The two moved their eyes to the fight.

"Where is Jayden?" Emily asked. "I do not see him."

"See anything?" Mia called up. Dimly they saw someone get their hands up. A loud thunder was in the air. By the black rain, they saw someone coming toward them. Sword still in hand. A bolt of lightning went through the air as the figure came closer.


	54. Fade

The figure came closer. Everyone held his breath. The boys had found a way down.

She joined the girls. Tense they looked at the figure, hoping for good luck.

It was raining by now. "Kevin" said Mia. Kevin looked at her. She held a hand outstretched to him. Kevin took it.

He slipped an arm around her waist. "Pain?" he whispered in her ear asking. Mia nodded silently. She kept looking at the dark figure and leaned her forehead against his chest.

"Let it please be Jayden, let it please be Jayden," Emily begged. Mike hit his arms to Emily. "He will be believe me."

"But what if he is not?"

"Emily, do not think so, it will be Jayden."

"Have faith in him," he added when he noticed that she did not believe him.

Antonio was also panicking. He wobbled back and forth.

"Antonio, you make me nervous. Man. "

"Everybody stay calm," said Mia.

"Calm, calm, we do not know who's walking Dekker or Jayden!" exclaimed Emily frustrated. "If it's Dekker, than he will kill us!"

'Em'

"Don't Em me!" cried Emily.

"My best friend is probably dead by the manniak that there probably walking, I will not be calm!"

Nobody had she Emily like this before. She looked all red.

But it was not just anger but also fear that she had.

They were completely forgotten the figure. He listened to the conversation and laughed softly.

They needed to know that he stood there.

"So I'm a maniac?" Their heads flashed at him.

They were suddenly silent. Their mouths dropped open.

"Oh my God," said Emily first. Shocked who they saw. Emily let Mike go. Not surprised. He knew it.


	55. Rest

Emily stood petrified. She stumbled forward.

"Jayden" Her voice softer than a whisper.

"Hey."

"Ouch!" he called right after.

"That's for the shock!" Emily said than she hug him.

"You scare us, man," said Antonio.

"Them not me, I had faith in you" Mike disagreed.

Emily let him go. She looked at him a little bit guilty. "I was .."

I understand it, Em. No explanation needed, "interrupted Jayden. He let his eyes slide to Kevin and Mia.

"Shall we go home?" he suggested. Kevin nodded quickly. Mia drew a smile just before she collapsed, tired.

Kevin picked her up in his arms. "Let's go," he said.

It stopped raining and the clouds dissapeared on the way home. Mia fell into a deep sleep. Once home, they could see Jayden better.

His brown coat was torn. His long jeans was missing half a leg and somehow he had no shoes on anymore.

Kevin carried Mia to the room as Mike wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed her. Emily smiled at his mouth. She turned in his arms and deepened the kiss.

Jayden Antonio and decided to give them some privacy, and left the common room.

"I'm glad you all right," said Antonio.

"Yeah, me too, though it was not easy," said Jayden. Antonio patted him on the back.

" You've beaten him, that's important." Jayden stopped.

"Beaten him, yeah" he thought. He sank into his mind.

"Hey, Jay!" shouted Antonio. Jayden was cut from his thoughts and looked at Antonio. "Are you coming?" He was already in the room. Jayden nodded.

Kevin lowered Mia on her bed. Mia stirred a little and a little later her eyes opened.

"Kevin?" asked Mia.

"Ssh, go back to sleep," he said. Mia did not do what he said. Mia did predisposition to sit right. 

Kevin pushed her gently back down. "You've done a lot just now, something that was not allowed. You really should rest. "

"Without me, Emily would be as flat as a pancake" Mia defended herself.

"I know, but I'm not saying it was bad. I'm just saying that you need rest. "He pulled the blanket over her. He then stroked her cheek.

"Go to sleep now." He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.


	56. Tense

Four days later, Mia was allowed to get out her bed. The wound was only a scar. She had to be careful and she could not participate in battles. Training normally also not, but Mia was so burned on it. Mentor Ji had allowed it. She could train under the supervision of him.

It was now very important that she don't force. After her heroic thing she had done that. That had to be avoided. Mia was in the kitchen. Glad that she could cook. There was always someone with her, but somehow no one was with her when she stood in the kitchen.

She turned the radio on while she began to shrill the roots. She would make a salad. Something healthy and fresh. She needed that.

"I would have loved to see the end of the fight ," Mike began again. "I'd like to see him defeated and destroyed." Jayden sighed.

"How did you actually defeated him?"

Jayden shrugged volatile on. "I do not really know."

"Why, you do not know eight ' Mike mimicking.

"Well, it was raining and it was dark. 'Hard to remember. "

Mike raised his eyebrows. "Yes, fixed," he said incredulously. "You've defeated him right?" This question meverde him a rag to the back of his head from Emily.

"Leave him alone," she said. "Jayden would never lie about that, thats right he Jayden?"

"Yeah, yeah Em" Jayden replied absently. He stood with his back turned to Emily. The sweat stood on his forehead.

"Jayden?" Emily's voice sounded again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Em, just a little tired," he lied. "If you do not mind, I'll just ly down." He disappeared quickly.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mike.

"Just tense, let him " Kevin replied.

"Tense, tense that I do not call it .."

One look of Emily did shut Mike's mouth


	57. Everyone needs rest

Jayden's behavior became stranger every day for everybody. But no one said anything about it. Jayden's anxiety, also ensured that he slept not so much.

With bags under his eyes, he sat at the table. Head hidden in arms.

"Jayden, Jayden!" Someone shook his arm. Jayden shot out of his drowsiness.

"What an attack, I come!" He came up confused, only to be pushed back down by Kevin.

"Relax, you were asleep." Jayden rubbed his eyes get the sleep out his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Kevin shook his head. He threw the book down on the prop table and sighed.

"What's going on Jayden?" asked Kevin. "You're doing strange, you hardly sleep, what is going on. This is not you! "Jayden sighed deeply.

"I'm just tired and tense," Jayden replied.

"I see it, but why are you so tense?" Jayden shrugged. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"I have to train." Kevin stopped him when he again attempted to get up.

"No way, a Samurai Ranger can not fight exhausted, so bed time!" Kevin mandatory him.

"You can not command me," Jayden refused as he stood up straight again.

"But I do." Mentor Ji was standing right behind Jayden. 'Bed' he ordered. Jayden sighed reluctantly. He did what he was told and made his way to his room.

He passed on his way Emily, but he barely noticed. Emily saw Kevin. His look told her enough.

"Go get Antonio out of the room," she said. Kevin nodded.

"Otherwise, he never rests, so back," he said walking away. Emily picked up something from the fruit bowl on create her way to Mike's room. It was Saturday and slept longer.

She slipped into the room and heard Mike softly snoring. She smiled as she knelt on the bed. "Mike," she whispered.

He stirred and opened his eyes just a bit. "Emily?" Emily grinned at his sleepy face. "What time is it?" He groaned tired.

"Nine o'clock," replied Emily, laughing. Mike moaned even louder.

"So early, Em. It's Saturday "Before Emily could say anything, Mike raised his hand, pulled her arm and then to his side. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Emily covered her head against his chest. Mike rested his chin on Emily's head and both drifted off into a sound sleep.

Mentor Ji came check on Mike when he found the two. Smiling, he decided to let them sleep. Then he checked at the Pink Ranger she was lying on her chest. She was fast asleep after brief training session yesterday.

Totally exhausted and tired. Her body is almost completely healed, but not ready for a fight. Satisfied, he went to see Jayden. To his delight he was sleeping.

His last check in was with Kevin and Antonio. He found them outside training. His smile widened.

"Boys!" he called not too loud. He did not want to wake the others. The boys drew their attention to him.

"Why do not you rest?"

"I help Antonio with training," replied Kevin.

"Yes, now I have time to get things better while the others are resting," added Antonio increasing.

Mentor nodded. "Okay, I'll let you two."

"So, where were we?" said Antonio.

"With your foot work," replied Kevin. Both put themselves in their previous positions.

"It's very important that ..."


	58. Whispers

Mia woke when she felt something near her face ironing. With one hand she rubbed th espot along the tingling sensation to sweep away.

She opened her eyes a little bit, a crack. She was so tired. A pink glitter of starsdisappeared through the open door. Mia could not think long before she fell asleep again.

Mike felt Emily shiver in his arms. Carefully he pulled the blanket under her and laid it over her. Cuddled closer to her.

**"Pain and sorrow will be waiting for you if you know what he didn't do**.'Mike raised his head slightly. Had he really heard it? When he saw anything he had his head down and closed his eyes.

"Well, Antonio, great," said Kevin. Antonio proud of himself.

"Thanks, I would never have succeeded without your help." He wiped the sweat from hisforehead.

'Samurai's help each other, "Kevin said then. "Let's take a break," he said afterwards. He saw Antonio tired face. Knowing that Antonio would not take a break till anyone teel him to do.

Antonio nodded, "Good idea." Kevin sank down on the bench as Antonio went inside to get two bottles of water.

**"Full of confidence, but eyes can lie.**" Kevin looked back.

'Strange' he thought. "Imagination"

Antonio bent down to retrieve bottles from the refrigerator. He felt examined. Not knowingwhy all of a sudden, he turned around. He saw nothing.

**"Best friend, but watch out, do not let you lie to yourself. **"It sounded in his ear. Antonio jumped the bottles in his hands as a weapon. But nothing.

Jayden was gently snoring, no idea what was coming to him. Exhausted, he lay on his stomach. Something tickled in his ear. A sigh. Jayden was not awake, but just stirred a little bit. He was poked in the shoulder.

"Mm?" He rubbed his eyes, turned his head and slept on. Something went softly down his neck. Jayden's eyes fluttered open slightly.

"What worser is than a liar is a bad liar." Jayden jumped, clashed his head against the wall and fell out of bed. He rubbed his sore head. The loud banging lured the others.

Antonio helped Jayden to his feet and back on his bed. Kevin had his arms around Mia and her head beaten in his neck. Mike and Emily had slept through. You should do more to aroused Mike.

**"Emily, balance is everything, but the balance will fall, get ready**," Emily heard whispering in her ear. Emily's eyes flew open. She jerked upright, pulled Mike with her and raised him .

Emily looked up around the room. The window was wide open. Emily rubbed her bare upper arms. Mike who decided first to get the window close, stood up. He closed the window. He sat down on the bed and rubbed Emily's back.

"Are you okay" he asked sweetly. "What's wrong?" Emily looked around the room a moment than gave her focus to him.

"Nothing," she lied. "You know, I thought I heard something, but it's nothing." Mike looked at her strangely, but left it at that. He had forgotten his own experience. He felt Emily shudder. He took the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. He then pulled her into his arms and back onto the bed.

Both unaware of the gaze through the window watching them.


	59. Sleepy

Very late in the afternoon, Emily woke up in an empty bed. Softly she was disappointed.The voice certainly forgotten. She stumbled out of the room and yawned. She had atightness in her chest.

With eyes narrowed as she went into the common room yawning. Mike was there withKevin and Antonio a board game.

Emily was immediately noticed. "Hey, sleep well?" She shook her head.

"I woke up in an empty bed and it was cold," she replied a little cranky. Kevin and Antonio quickly exchanged a look as Mike got up and walked towards her. His armsaround her. Emily rested her head against his chest.

"I'm tired," she sighed eyes closing. Mike kissed her hair.

"I know, you can rest much until another attack is" He rocked her back and forth. Emily was almost caught sleeping again. She pushed on time away from Mike.

"I'm going to do about bad agains Mia, prepare yourself," she warned. She turned on a heel.Mike chuckled/

"Poor Mia, Mike, stop her, Mia needs her rest." Mike shrugged.

"I can do nothing against Emily's stubbornness, you are on your own." Kevin saw that there was nothing he could change avout it and dashed from the room.

Antonio shook his head. 'T..t ... t "

"What?" asked Mike.

"What have you done in that room?"

Nothing, just sleeping "Mike replied. Antonio gave him the _"Yea, that would-be-senterly-happened-look"_

"You did not .."

"No, we're not really ready for, and do not interfere . These are mine and Emily's affairs. "Antonio got his hands up defensively.

"Okay, I just do not want to fall on you two again, as last time."

"We have done nothing, man!" Mike was grumpy him self. "I'm going to help Kevin,and for clarity, go find a girlfriend." At the same time Emily came running into Mike's arms. Head deep in his chest.

"Kevin's mean," she murmured. Mike laughed.

"You need to let Mia sleep," he replied.

"Choose my side if you still want to be my boyfriend." Mike grinned back and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get you to bed, you're tired," he said as he reeled off his arms still around her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short and i promise to make the next longer i just had a really long day and i dodn't wanted to think much :d<strong>


	60. Even Closer Now

Mia woke when Kevin was hunting Emily out of the room. She chuckled. She got u pyawning. Kevin's drawing attention. He cursed.

"Failed!" Mia laughed.

"I was already awake," she shrugged her shoulders. Kevin sat next to her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked if she loved took his hand. Mia nodded.

"Very well indeed. And I'm hungry! "She stood up. Kevin followed her movements.

"If Mike does not have eaten everything there is enough."

"I heard that!" Mike called from the common room. He came with Emily in his arms their direction.

"She would throw me out of bed, but she is so exhausted herself" Mia laughed. Emily looked annoyed at her sister. She stuck out her tongue. Mike chuckled as he went to his room with Emily. He carefully laid Emily down.

She pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Mike was carried away in the kiss.He tried not to crush her with his weight and leaned on his elbows.

His hands moved along her sides as she giggled. Her hands stroked his chest. The kiss was deeper and harder. Emily's fingers are entangled in his hair as Mike lowered his mouth from her mouth, her jaw to her neck.

She gulped. "Mike!" Mike loved the way how she moaned his name. Emily felt anintense feeling inside her. She wanted more.

"Emily," said Mike trought his kisses .

"Mm, Mike, do not stop, please!" And he was not going, but ..

'The other' he murmured. "Inside."

Emily took his face in both hands and pulled him back up. "I know," she moaned as shekissed him again. She stood up.

Mike hit his arm around her shoulder. "But I know how to get rid of them." Emily looked at him as he whispered something.

Not much later, they were all alone. Mike was lying on her again. Passionately kissingher and loving her body. Moan of intense feeling filled the room as the two continuedtheir love making.

An hour later, Mike played with her hair. "It was so amazing," he said.

"Mm," Emily murmured half drifted to sleep. "How did you got them out of the house?"

"Well, I just told Mia, Antonio was fishing with Jayden, Kevin went along of course with Mia and Mentor's go shopping, after I've hide all groceries," he replied cheerfully.

Emily smiled as she mouthed to him inflicted. "I love you."

"So do I.


	61. Mia

The two had locked themselve in the room as the other came home. They certainly didnot wanted that anyone could walk on them. Both cuddled together on the bed. "Mike,open that door!" Kevin shouted banging on the door.

Mia drew him away. "Let them, they need some personal space," said Mia. Kevin whousually understood everything, was confused. Mia attracted him away from the room.

Antonio and Jayden came home with a lot of fish. Jayden who first called it boring , waselated. "I've caught more fish than Antonio" he rejoiced as a five year old child. Antoniogrunted.

The two brought the fish to the kitchen. Mentor Ji also came back with new messages. "Ican finally cook," he sighed with relief. "Keep Mike out of the bloody kitchen," he swore.The two boy grinned.

"I do not care Mia, I want that room in right now!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin!" Mia said as she stomped her foot against the ground. Kevin looked at her sadface. She pouted. Kevin didn't got the hint. Mia had a red color on her face. "Let it!" she shouted in his face when she opened the door and stormed into her room. Then hit the door.

Kevin stayed amazed behind. He had not really understood. The door of his roomopened. 'Finally' he sighed. Emily was rubbing her eyes in the hallway.

"What happened here?" she asked yawning. Kevin shrugged.

"Mia," he said before he ran into the room and closed the door.

"Hey!" Emily pounded on the door. When she saw that Kevin wasn't going to let herinside, she walked to her room. Then find Mia grumbled on her bed. Fists into hercrocheted blanket. "What's wrong with you?"

"Kevin !"

"Did he aslo blocked you out" Emily fell onto bed.

"I wanted some time with him," Mia explained out of. "Alone, but he really wanted thatroom in!"

"You were anyway alone?" Emily asked, not understanding when she sat up.

"No, we came on one of Kevin's old friends, Belinda, I couldn't talk to him just one minute!" Emily frowned.

"There is someone jealous," she said with a high voice. Mia gave her a neglected look.

"I'm not jealous," she grumbled. "I just wanted some time with him, tell him how I felt, so to see he is not ready." Mia hit her eyes down at that last. Sad. Emily made her way tothe Pink Ranger.

"Not so sad, and I might go faster with Mike than you with Kevin , but it will come, all in good time." Emily thought it was pretty funny, her bigger "sister" comfort them and givegood advice.

"Will do" Mia sighed. Still not looking up. Emily came from the bed. Knowing that her death could be.

"I know what you cheer up," she said. Mia looked at her. "Cook, You just cook tonight."Mia's face shone immediately.

"Yeah, that was long ago." Mia jumped up and ran from the room.

"The others will not like this" Emily sighed. Mia called hopping through the houses siging she was cooking. That wakes Mike self.

Jayden and Antonio exchanged a quick look of disgust.

"I'll get stomach tablets," said Ji Mentor dry.

Emily swallowed. "Yes, do it, she makes tonight chicken, rice with curry sauce."

"It can not be so bad," said Mike .

"You've never tasted her chicken," said Kevin who anxious. "Prepare youself ant eat something," he warned.


	62. Something wrong

Mia hummed as she put the chicken in the pan over low heat for frying. She took thecurry spice for the curry sauce as she put the rice ready.

* * *

><p>"This is not good, what do we do now?" said Antonio. Kevin went into deep thought.<p>

"I do not know, she loves cooking so much, maybe we should help her. Who put that idea to her, anyway? "

Emily blushed and stuttering. Immediately attracting everyone's attention. "Emily!" they cried simultaneously;

"Yeah, sorry, if Kevin had taken account of Mia, I never had to say that!"

"Wait, what, Kevin consider Mia?" Emily nodded.

"Just ask Kevin," she said. Everyone looked straight at Kevin.

"I do not know where you're talking about. Mia was just strange just now when I wanted inthe room. "

"Think back further," she gave him a hint. "Uh, walking with Mia, then met to Belinda, eaten ice cream with Belinda ... "He shook his head.

Mike gave him a deserved slap on the back of his head. "Dude, I get it self." He gruntedas Kevin gave him a sheepish look. "Belinda is the problem, you idiot!" Emily quicklysoothed him.

"Shh, Mia is in the kitchen, remember?" Soon they looked toward the kitchen. No one came out. "Whew"

"Why is Belinda the problem, she's just an old friend," Kevin whispered.

"Yeah, imagine yourself. You're gonna walk with Mia. Mia came across a old friend and see your suddenly no longer stand. What are you doing? "

"Get naturally angry and...oh"

"Yes, oh, he understood," Mike said with sarcastic tone. Kevin looked very irritated.

"But that also means that she is jealous," added Kevin. Suddenly played a sly smile on his face. A smile that not Emily, Mike,Antonio or Jayden knew.

"Kevin, why are you laughing so?"

"Just like that, excuse me a moment. I'm going to call someone. "

"Bet wiht someone he meant that it is Belinda" sniffed Antonio.

"Kevin is not as clever as I thought," said Jayden. "This error crashes."

* * *

><p>"So, now only curry spices and ready." Mia's samuraizer went off. She picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" she asked. Her face went from alive to dead white. "Okay, see you then." She hung up, swallowing. She had forgotten her food again and that was burning now.

She set the fire off, scooped the signs for the others, put them on the table, called them and no one is saying anything, she sat down. She touched her food with her fork. Very looked like with a dirty face at the food.

They took their forks and they all took a hard bite. The others looked at Mia with fakesmiles. Who just kept staring at her food. Jayden and Emily shared a glance. Kevin came in and noticed the unsociableness not. He clapped his hands happily.

"Do you mind, I'm going away," he said.

"Who?" inquired Mike.

"Belinda" said Kevin the name name. Emily's mouth fell open anger. This was so mean from Kevin .Kevin saw that he received no response from Mia, who is still staring. "Okay, then, I'm gone." And he was.

Emily looked at Mia. Attitude remains the same. With a sigh Mia pushed herself off the table. "I have to go outside," she said. She opened the sliding door open.

"And I have to vomit," said Mike as he walked to the bathroom. Jayden shook his headlaughing. Antonio took the plates from one, and threw the food away.

"There's something very wrong," Emily said as she stood up. "I've never seen her like that, it can not just be Kevin."

"Maybe she just needs some space or she found out how bad her food is," Jayden saidnonchalantly.

Emily came back unfortunately, not knowing what was wrong.. Mentor Ji came homewhen Mia went straight to him. He listened to her seriously. No one managed tointerview some of the fluctuations.

Mentor Ji nodded a few times. Mia then walked away. Jayden thought to have seen some tears. Mentor Ji addresses the Rangers Samurai as Jayden followed Mia. She went far deep into the forest. Jayden not lost her second sight.

Mia dropped to a point on the floor and burst out. Jayden was quickly at her side as he rocked the Pink Ranger back and forth in attempt to get her calm.

Mia worked fiercely to his embrace, she hit him, screamed at him .. but after a while shegot tired and gave up. She calmed down slowly, her head tucked into his chest. Her lasttears came out.

"Let it go," Jayden said soothingly caress. "It's okay now." He kissed her forehead.

"My mother" brought them out, stammering. Jayden rubbed her back. "Forgotten,completely forgotten." She pushed herself away from Jayden. Rough and he fell to the ground. "How could I, how could I!" she cried. Again there were tears.

"I am such a bad daughter!" Jayden reach out directly to her.

"No, no, no, you're not bad, you hear!" He took her back firmly.

"Am I!" She pushed away again. With full fists hitting Jayden again. This time he committed her fully. "I'm bad, I hate myself, how could I!" she shouted again and again.

After ten minutes she let fists down and turned away from Jayden. "Mia," he said. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am forgotten the death off my mother," she said softly.


	63. Keep holding on

"Today it's 15 years ago and I forgot!" She hid her face in her arms. Jayden stroked her back. "I forgot," she wailed. Shivering violently.

"My father comes along too, I do not know what to do?" Jayden took his jacket off and put it on Mia's shoulder. "I hate reunions with my father, I don't want to see him!" Jaydenwas startled a little. He wanted to ask why, but he decided it was best to listen for now.

"I don't want to see him," she wailed. Jayden crept closer to Mia. Slowly he pulled her up.

Area seem to have been, Mia knew that Jayden led her back, but her thoughts were with her father as

Jayden came in with Mia. Emily, Antonio and Mike were shocked. Knowing about Mia's mother. Jayden looked at them just as quickly. The three made a passage for took Mia to her room.

"Poor Mia, it's terrible for her." Mike and Antonio nodded.

"I do not know how she feels, because i never met my mother ," said Antonio. "But .."

"Maybe we can do something to cheer her up," suggested Mike.

"Mia snorted as she with face forward on the bed dropped. She grabbed the pillow andbrought it to her belly. She embraced it powerful. She felt not at ease and would prefer tobe alone now.

Jayden looked pathetic increasing. No idea how he could help his teammate. "I can not endure." he heard her thinking. "Everything is so heavy. " she hiccuped. Jayden bit his lipwhen suddenly a song in his head looked pathetic increasing. No idea how he could help his teammate. "I can not endure." he heard her thinking. "Everything is so heavy. " she hiccuped. Jayden bit his lipwhen suddenly a song in his head shot**.**

You're not alone

**Together we stand**  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go  
>You know I won't give in<br>No I won't give in****

Mia looked at him as he sat down. He didn't lost a moment off eye contact.

**Keep holding on****  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>**  
>Just stay strong<strong>**  
><strong>**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you****  
>There's nothing you could say<strong>**  
>Nothing you could do<strong>**  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>**  
>So keep holding on<strong>**  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>

**So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>Yeah, yeah<strong>

Mia swallowed audibly. There were fresh tears, but she felt much safer. The lonely feeling faded.

**Keep holding on****  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>**  
>Just stay strong<strong>**  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>**  
>There's nothing you could say<strong>**  
>Nothing you could do<strong>**  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>**  
>So keep holding on<strong>**  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Hear me when I say, when I say I believe<strong>**  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<strong>**  
>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<strong>**  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

Jayden gives her a smile as he rubbed circles on her palm with his thumb. Mia no longershuddered. She felt calmer.

**La da da da****  
>La da da da<strong>**  
>La da da da da da da da da<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Keep holding on<strong>**  
><strong>**'Cause yo****u know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
>Just stay strong<strong>**  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>**  
>There's nothing you could say<strong>**  
>Nothing you could do<strong>**  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>**  
>So keep holding on<strong>**  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Keep holding on<strong>**  
>Keep holding on<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>There's nothing you could say<strong>**  
>Nothing you could do<strong>**  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>**  
>So keep holding on<strong>**  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>

Mia sat up. She wiped her tears away. "Thanks Jayden," she said as she hugged hugged her back. He smelled the sweet vanilla scent of her hair.

"It's all right, I'm here for you." Mia nodded into his neck.

"Do not have to tell me why you dont want to see your father , but you know, I can go with you if you go see him." Mia gently pulled back.

"I would like it if you go with me," she said with a faint smile of appreciation. Jaydensmiled back.

"Then I join you," he said. Mia hid herself back into his arms as he gave her morecomfort.

"Okay, this is really cute," Emily chuckled. "Let the cheer for now."

"Yes, let's start with a new plan," said Mike. Emily looked inquiringly.

"Keeping Kevin away. I don't wish to see him jealous. "

* * *

><p><strong>keep holding on from Avril<strong>


	64. Mia's dad

"Mia, uh, I need to go to the bathroom." Mia did not want to let go. It felt so good to sit inhis embrace. "Mia." Jayden tried again.

She released him, sadly. "Be right back, promise" swore Jayden. He made a cross over his heart. Mia was left on the bed.

In the hallway he saw Mike, and Emily Antonio. The three pretended not seen or heard anything. Jayden turned to Emily. "Do you will keep Mia companie?" Emily nodded. She jumped on Mia's bed.

"Tell," she pleaded.

"What?" Mia thought for a moment that she had to tell Emily about her mother.

"You know damn well what, you and Jayden!" She blushed.

"I do not know what you're talking about. Jayden and I are just good friends. "

"Get yourself wise!" Mia blushed even harder.

"I mean it," she said. Emily crossed her arms.

"Not true, I saw you looking at him. Nothing escapes me, confess! "The latter almostbegged Emily.

"There is nothing between me and Jayden, and Kevin ..."

"Has had his chance, and not grabbed it" interrupted Emily. She knew it sounded mean,but it was the truth. Mia and deserved the best. Mia shrugged.

"We'll see, Emily. Where the path may lead us. "Not satisfied, Emily let it go. Jayden came back inside. With a straight face.

"It is time, Mia," he said. Mia nodded and swallowed. She put her her well and quickly smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes flat.

Then she followed him outside. Emily gave her a look of strength. The nerves went on Mia's body. Jayden and she went to the park where they had agreed.

Mia noticed her father immediately. She swallowed and stood still. "I'm here," whisperedfrom behind her ear Jayden when he gave her a little nudge. Mia walked slowly father turned his back to her?

"Father," said Mia. The man turned around. Mia he greeted cheerfully. He hugged her,but she embraced not return. Jayden saw only a few comparisons with the man. As the black hair and tiny nose. Slight in stature.

"How good to see you." The smile vanished from his face. "And who is this?" He looked at Jayden.

"I'm Jayden, sir," he introduced himself. They shook hands.

"Nice to Jayden." He turned back to Mia. She had said nothing and looked shocked.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a neutral voice.

"Your pick up of course. You go home with me, is not that great? "Mia's eyes. Totallyawe. Emptied her whole head. It has to be a joke.

"What!" she shouted so loudly that everyone could hear. She quickly shook her she did not wanted.

"No," she refused crucial.

"Mia," her father said.

"No, I'm staying here," she shouted. Her father looked up a bit dissepointed. Not believing his own daughter, his own blood, just refused.

"Why not, I am your father ..."

"No!" Mia cried again. "You're not my dad!" Mia's anger was hard and painful. "You were never there for me!" She trembled all over her body. Mia's father recovered quicklyfrom his shock.

"You have nothing to want. You go along and that's that! "he roared. "Get your bagsready. I'll get to you tonight. "Then he walked away angry. Mia began to sob. She hid herself again in Jayden.

in Jayden tried to soothe her as well as with sweet words.

"I .. I will not "she sniffed. "I do not wanted!"

"You should not," said in Jayden. "It's your choice, not his. Mia was still crying.

"But, but," she stammered.

"No, no buts. Mia, take a look at me. "He put his finger under her chin and nodded herhead up. "You're an adult, old enough to decide for your own choices." Jayden lookedpenetrates into her eyes.

Mia nodded sniffing. "Okay, wipe those tears away, we're going home to solve this problem."

* * *

><p>I wonder how Mia and her dad has expired, "Emily said as she set the table.<p>

"She would probably be overjoyed to see him" Antonio guessed wrong. The front dooropened and shut. Kevin came in too happy.

'There we have Romeo, where's your Juliet? "Mike scoffed. Kevin ignored him. He wentstraight to his room.

"Whatever he intends, he will regret it."

"Everybody has things to learn, Mike. Kevin very much in love, "said Mentor Ji. The front door opened again and shut again.

Mia and Jayden entered. Both looked not so cheerful. "We have a big problem," Jayden began. Mia looked at the floor.

"What, what is it?" Emily asked slightly worried.

"My father" replied Mia softley. "He wants me to go home with him."

"You're not going, right!" Mia shrugged.

"I do not want to, but he..." She put her hands in her pockets.

"What are you going to do?

"I refuse," she said. "I'll stay here and he can not change my mind."

"He was never there when I was little, than why now?" She took a deep breath.

"Let's go train, I need great distraction."


	65. You're my home

"I am broken," she complained when Mia dropped alight on the bench. She was tired and thirsty.

"What would it be. Five hours of continuous training, "Jayden laughed as he sat down beside her. Mia put her head without toomuch realizing on Jaydens shoulder.

He laid his head against her head. Mia sighed. At precisely that moment the bell rang. Mia shot up. Jayden kept her immediatelyagainst. He pulled her back down.

'Calm' Mia nod. Mentor Ji came into the garden.

"Mia, your father is here," he said. Mia looked at him.

"Send him outside," she said. Mentor Ji nodded as he did what she said. Her father came out.

"I do not ever have the time, get up and come along." He seemed really not nice. Mia remained seated.

Without showing any emotion she said, "No." Her father remained calm.

"I do not tolerate no, come with me now!" Mia remained seated.

"No," she repeated.

"Come with me, or else I drag you out!" he cried. He took a step forward. Jayden was immediately in his way. His arms protective for Mia.

"She said no," he repeated.

"Out of my way, kid. I take my daughter home, period! "Mia's father is right, so he seemed bigger than Jayden. That does not frightened Jayden. He paused. Mia was now on. Afraid that her father would do something to Jayden.

"Leave him alone," she hissed hostile. She had a dark look in her eyes.

Her father looked at her. "You're mine, no matter who or what is in my way."

"Then you have more than him as a problem." Mike, Emily and Antonio came out. Followed by Mentor Ji. They joined Jayden. Mia's father snorted.

"I had been expecting this of you scum, but you"He focuses on Mentor Ji.

"Don't call them scum!" Mia warned. She was standing next to Jayden. "I make my own choices. This is my life, not yours. I'm not coming '

Her father's body relaxed a bit.

"All right," he said. "But I will remove you from the heritage list and you're not welcome home." He turned to a foot and walked away. Jayden and the others looked at Mia. Waiting for her reaction.

They heard her swallow. Jayden reached her arm gently. "Mia?" he asked. Mia looked at. She heard the door open and close beaten. Mia closed her eyes as she heard it.

Then she pushed the tears. She sniffed. "I .." Jayden took her into a powerful hug.

"You have a home" he took her word for it. "You got me." He whispered things in her ear. The others could still hear. Smiles spread across their faces. They crept quietly away.

They came ascross Kevin in the doorway of the garden. He saw Mia and Jayden and petrified.

"What about those two?" he asked. Emily turned to partial.

"Those two" she sighed. "Those two are in love," she said later as she looked at Kevin. Then she let him surprised behind.

"I promise you, I do not let you behind." Mia flushed with his words, but also scared at the same time. Confused feelings went through her when she felt Jayden's hand on her neck. He pulled her back gently.

He was so close. "Do you believe me?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. Mia nodded. Her eyes glanced at his lips. She did not know what to do.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. His eyes were locked on hers. They felt each other's breath. Their bodies pressed together. Jayden leaned forward, without losing eye contact.

Their lips touched each other. The butterflies in Mia's abdomen revealed. She closed her eyes as she had carried away. The kiss was sweet. His lips were sweet. They tasted like strawberries. Mia leaned more. She wanted more.

Her arms went around his neck and deepened the kiss was. If their bodies were pushed harder against each other. Jayden's hands slid over Mia's back. They pulled back only to gasp for air and then kissed again.

Full of passion and love. Kevin was now completely petrified. Mike gave him a pat.

"You missed your chance friend," he said.

Mia and Jayden stopped kissing. They were holding each other. Heads together. "You're my home" Mia whispered against his lips. Eyes still closed. They were both on the breath. They opened their eyes and smiled at her.


	66. Deal with the past Mia

They had not heard or seen Mia's father again since what happened. Mia had her grandmother phoned and sha had assured Mia that she was always was much has happened and changed. Mia and Jayden slept in a room now.

Mike and Emily and then Kevin and Antonio. Jayden himself had asked the permission. He thought it better that way. Emily and Mia aredisturbed anything. Just that they no longer slept in the same room was strange.

It was late and Jayden and Mia had the beds pushed together. Hugged each other like nothing on earth could make them even more apart.

Kevin had to learn to accept. He and Belinda were now a couple. Antonio became crazy because he was always talking about her.

Jayden playing with Mia's hair. Mia was feeling good as she went with her fingers over his leg. "Do you know how happy I am that we have kissed," said Jayden. Mia nodded.

"Yes, very happy." She slipped her hand behind his back, which moved up and gave him a peck on the lips as she chuckled.

"That's very pleased," Jayden gave the kiss back. Deep and persistent. Mia's arms slipped around his neck. Jayden changed them instead so that he hung over her.

Deepening the kiss, slid Mia's hands under his shirt. She pulled it over his head. Jayden did not hesitate to continue to kiss 's hands slid over his abs Jayden had a moan to her lips that Mia giggled.

They also continued their passionate kiss. As soon as were all their clothes on the ground and it was not too long, when Jayden entered her. Both moved level with each other. Soon they both reached their climax and yelled each other's names.

After a good two hours of making out. The two lay asleep in each others arms.

When Emily and Mike it was not much different.

* * *

><p>Mia was awakened by a whisper in her ear. With empty eyes she got up and got dressed. Sleepwalking she walked into thecommon room.<p>

The pink appearance circled around her. She opened the door and went outside. The dark night. "Good, my girl, come to me."Mia went to the forest stonepad.

Still in a trance, she came to the train station. She stepped on the train.

* * *

><p>"Mia?" Jayden rubbed his eyes. Disappointed by only waking up in his bed.<p>

"Mia?" He went to the common room, kitchen, everywhere. But never found her. He loudly sounding the alarm. Immediatelyeveryone was there.

Not at all favorable. Mostly angry. Changed quickly when they heard the news. On splitting into groups to search for Mia. Emilywas the most anxious, even biggerthan Jayden.

"Where could she be?" she asked aloud. "She can not just disappear!" Mike had his arms on her waist to succeed in trying to calm her. He felt her shiver. Emily grabbed her head.

"Emily?"

"It's Mia, I can feel her," she said brokenly. "She has a flashback or something."

* * *

><p>Mia got off the train and walked on. Far far away. She did not wake up, when she stumbled and right with her face smashedagainst the ground. "Ouch," she whimpered. She rose to her knees. Rubbing on her face. Immediately confused when she saw the location where she was. "How do I get here?"<p>

She searched her pockets for her Samuraizer but found none. She had to find something of communication. She looked around again. Then it hit her. She recognized this place. All kinds of thoughts came into her set. Flashes went through her head.

Flashback

_Little Mia was in the car with her mother. Playing with two dolls. Cheerful and happy. "Mom, where are we going?" Mia said littlefor the third time that day._

_Her mother replied for the third time: "That's a surprise." Mia pouted. "We're almost there."_

_Mia looked out. "We're almost there, we're almost there," she sang merrily playing with the dolls. "Mama, I'm going to be happy as you and Dad?"_

_"Sure you become that."_

_"Why were you fighting with him than?" Her mother swallowed._

_"Your daddy do not want you to be a Samurai Ranger."_

_"But I want to be a Samurai Ranger. Pink, because that's my favorite color. "Her mother drew a smile._

_"But you will, sweetheart. Look there it is. "Her mother waved to a big house._

_'Do you recognize the house, Mia? "Mia nodded._

_"Grandma!" juichde she._

_"Yes, grandma." Mia bobbed up and down in her chair. The dolls she placed on the dashboard as she clapped her hands with excitement._

_"Yea, yea, yea, Grandma, we're at grandma!" she called cheerfully. The smile was not to wipe off her face._

_Mia almost jumped out of the car to her grandmother waiting for her._

_"Grandma!" she shouted loudly. She flew in her grandmother's arms._

_"Mia, what fun to see you, you're grew." Mia nodded._

_"I'm almost as big as my toy box!" She jumped up and down. "I have two dolls, want to see them, they are in the car, I go getthem!" Mia ran away quickly._

_"Ah, that girl, she's me one," she told her daughter._

_"Yeah, I know Mom." Mia's mother hugged her mother._

_"Did you tell her?"_

_Mia's mother shook her head. "Vannesa, you should tell her"_

_"I know Mom, but see how happy she is." Her mother nodded._

_"It's never easy, I know, but she will discover it anyway today ." The little Mia who heard it was all very curious. She danced withboth her dolls back._

_"Look Grandma's."_

_"Oh, how lovely." Mia laughed._

_"Oh, I forgot my bag." She ran back to the car._

_"Mia" sighed Vannesa. She took her daughter to the car. She opened the trunk so that Mia could get out of her pocket._

_"Thank you m.." There was a loud bang. The car flew in into the air and a scream came loudly by Mia. Vannesa took her daughterin her arms and twirled her around so that Mia was away from the fire. Her back as a shield._

_For Mia everything went slow. Her mother held her protectively. A sample from the shadows came. Her screaming sounds offear._

_Mia saw her mother pull something small. The Samuraizer. "Go to granny, Mia, now!" she commanded. Mia watched with anxious eyes to her mother. "Now!"_

_Her mother screamed at her rarely. Mia nodded and quickly ran to her grandmother. Her grandmother accompanied her jesterinside._

_"Grandma, what does mom do?" she asked scared. "Who was in the shade?"_

_"First inside Mia, the rest comes later." Mia looked back. She saw her mother in the form of the Pink Ranger standing. Once inside, Mia ran straight to the window. Her mother was now reunited with four other people. Blue, Yellow, Green and Red._

_Mia swallowed. "Grandma, I'm afraid." Her grandmother put her hand on her shoulder._

_"Let's do something fun, okay?" Mia shook her head._

_"I want Mommy, I'm staying here!" she said stubbornly._

_"Mia, your can help your mummy if you stay here."_

_"I'm staying here!"_

_"Mia .. '_

_"No!" Tears welled in her eyes. 'Mummy' she sobbed. When everything was a big fireball session, stumbled backward Mia got scared._

_"No, Mommy!" she cried. She ran away from the window. Even before her grandmother could stop her, she was running out. The monster was gone. Five people were exhausted on the floor. Mia ran to her mother._

_"Mom," she shouted. Tears on her cheeks. She fell down with her mother. She shook her mother's arm._

_"Mom, Mom, wake up, Mom!" she cried. Vannesa's eyes flew open._

_"M.. Mia" she whispered._

_'Mummy' Mia cried._

_"Ssh, my dear." Vannesa ran a hand over Mia's cheek. "It's okay, everything is good."_

_"But you have pain, you naughty man hurt you."_

_"Naughty man, now he can not hurt you, Mia." She could not held her hand up._

_"Listen, be strong and courageous. Listen to your to granny and be a good Samurai Ranger. Be my Pink Ranger. "_

_Mia nodded. "Yes," she said. "I will be your Pink Ranger, I promise. Hang in there mama, please. "_

_"Be strong my beloved daughter, be strong." Her mother's eyes closed and that was the last thing her mother had ever told to Mia._

End Flashback

Mia leaned on her hands to the ground. Tears went down her cheeks as she again knew what had happened. But that was not all.A new flash went through her head as she screamed in pain.

Flashback (2)

_Mia did not release her mother. She did not wanted. She screamed, scratched and stomped if someone wanted to lift her._

_"Mia, Mia, it's okay. Your mommy is now no more pain. "A woman dressed in yellow knelt beside her. "You do not want your mommy can feel pain?"_

_Mia shook her head. "Promise, that she has no pain."_

_"That I promise, honey." The yellow-clad woman brushed a hand through Mia's hair._

_"Let your mommy to bring in, that's a good idea?" Mia nodded. The womab helped Mia to get up. She took Mia's hand as the Green Ranger picked up Mia's mother and the Blue Ranger took the Red Ranger._

_"What's wrong with him?" Mia asked, sniffing._

_"That was our leader, he now has no pain aslo anymore."_

_"He yielded even someone like me?" The woman nodded._

_"Yes, he has a son, you would like to meet him?" Mia nodded._

_"And you?" she asked then._

_"Yes, I have two daughter, and you see the Green Ranger, he also has a son like the Blue."_

_"Can I see them all?" The woman nodded again._

_"Of course if you want." Mia's mother was placed on the seat and covered with a blanket._

_An hour later, Mia was at the Shiba house. A little blond boy came out. Seeing his father in the Blue Rangers arms made him discovered that the boy named Jayden._

_Later, she met Serena and two and half year old Emily. Then Kevin and impulsive Mike._

_By the time Mia came home, her mother put away. The funeral was three days later. Mia could continue living with her grandmother because her father did not agree to show up for the funeral._

_Mia's training began from that day and it was just getting harder on._

End Flashback (2)

* * *

><p>Mia was breathing heavy and deep as the memory itself deposed. She pushed herself up when she stumbled forward. She knewwhere she was going.<p>

* * *

><p>"So that was Mia, I barely remember self," said Mike after Emilly telling what she had seen. "This must know Jayden." Emilynodded as she pulled her Samuraizer.<p>

"Jayden?"

Soon everyone was gathered as Emily told the story.

"I can not believe that Mia was that girl" Kevin sighed.

"Yeah, and now I know where she is," said Jayden. "Hold you down, we'll teleport" he warned. The others nodded.

* * *

><p>Mia knelt down at the gravestone. The gravestone where her mother lay. The pink appearance still circled around her. Mia began to recognize and understand. The sparkle again turned her around as to gather for her.<p>

Mia recognized the figure. "Mom," she said.

"Hey, sweetie, what's good to see you." Mia nodded.

"You was it all that time he, with the album, you quite a scare off Emily."

"I know, I know, but I wanted to see you again." Mia snorted.

"Had the mother of Emily it right, you have no pain?" Vannessa nodded.

"She kept her promise. I have no pain. But you my child, have much suffering. "Her mother reached out and touched Mia's face.

"It's nothing to go up, Mia. You now have many loved ones who love you. "

"But ..."

'"No, Mia, remember what you've promised me. You were going strong and brave, remember? "Mia nodded.

"I miss you," she sobbed.

"Me too, my dear. I you too. "

"How is it possible that you're here?"

"I've been called up. The feeling that you've invited me for one last time. Here I am. "

"What did I need than?" asked Mia.

"I do not know, you tell me." Mia sniffed again.

"I do not know, I miss you so terribly alone and Dad .."

"He loves you, he is sorry not to have been for you. You have to give him one chance. "

"But he want me to go with him."

"Tell him that you do not want to go, but once you defeated all evil, and promise him that everything works out fine."

"She does not have to promise, I know." Mia turned around. There stood her father.

"Dad" Mia cried.

"Mia .. 'Mia hugged her father for the first time in years.

"I'm so sorry, Mia. I'm so sorry. "

"I know, I know." She pulled away.

"I'll wait for you at home, I'll count the days. I know you will come back, no matter what crosses your path. "Mia nodded. Tears of joy now.

"I'm proud of you both," interrupted Vannessa.

'Mom' Mia said as she walked to her mother.

"Can I have a hug before you disappear again?" Her mother took her to embrace.

"You can always get a hug, you just need to think of me." She pulled away.

"Hey, Mia, Henk days' Mia rejoined her father. Wiping her tears. Her father put a hand on Mia's shoulder. Her mother disappeared.

The oppressive feeling that Mia had her whole life, also disappeared. Atleast free now.

"Mia!" was called. Both Mia and her father turned around. Jayden and the others came running.

"Jayden" Mia whispered. He stopped in front of her.

"Are you okay, how did you get here and ..."

"Jayden, slow down, she lays it all out when get home' her father assured her.

"Mia, I go now, I hope to see you again soon." Mia nodded her father again embrace.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, sweetheart. Her father walked to his car and drove away.

"You have much to explain," Jayden said to her. Mia looked at him with shining eyes.

"I know." Emily looked at the two.

"Are they not cute," she sighed. Mike gagged.

'Disgusting to awful. "Emily poked him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Home region Mia down on the seat and told them everything. "So it all that time was your mother" Emily understood.<p>

"Tell her next time not to be so scary anymore."

"There will be no next time," said Mia. "She's here and there she will sit for ever." Mia put her hand over her heart.

"Here I am happy about that, what next time you are away at once, give me a warning, I do not want a new heart attack." Mia smiled as she kissed Jayden.

A loud alarm went off. Mentor Ji entered the common room. They all knew what he meant.

Master Xandred was here on earth. The six friends looked at each other.

"Let's do this," Emily said.

"Yes, Rangers Together, Samurai forever!" they shouted at once. The six friends ran out to their fate. Maybe not all of them will survive, but together they could overcome. And that's what they did.

* * *

><p><strong>After this one last charapter<strong>


	67. Not the end Just a New beginning

Mia stood on the stage. In her wedding dress. She had everything. She saw Jayden standing. Happy she took the was about to sing.

How did I get here  
>I turned around<br>And there you were  
>I didn't think twice or rationalize<br>Cuz somehow I knew  
>That there was more than just chemistry<br>I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
>But I figured it's too good to be true<p>

Mia and Jayden lost no eye contact. You could see they were in real love. I could see it.

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
>Can't find a single cloud in the sky<br>Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen in the blink of an eye<br>Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
>I can't believe it<br>(ooh)  
>You're one in a million<p>

I smiled as Mike hit his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I looked sideways and saw Kevin standing. Along with Belinda. Both also married.

All this time I was looking for love  
>Trying to make things work<br>They weren't good enough  
>Til I thougth I'm trough<br>Said I'm done  
>Then stumbled in to the arms on the one<p>

You're making me laugh about the sulliest stuff  
>Say that I'm you're diamond in in the rough<br>When I'm mad at you  
>You come with you're velvet touch<br>Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
>I have never felt so happy<br>Everytime I see that sparkle in you're eyes

Antonio had also found love. But the love of Jayden and Mia was amazing great. I .

Yeah Yeah

All this time I was looking for love  
>Trying to make things work<br>They weren't good enough  
>Til I thougth I'm trough<br>Said I'm done  
>Then stumbled in to the arms on the one<p>

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
>Can't find a single cloud in the sky<br>Help me before I get used to this guy

Whoaaa  
>yeah yeah<p>

yeah  
>One in a million<br>Yeah  
>You're one in a million<p>

The last verse was sung. Jayden came on stage. Kissed her deeply when cheering sounded. Mia radiated happiness.

SIX YEARS LATER

We were at Mia's home. I smiled as I hugged my best friend. She looked exactly as usual. Only Slightly older. Milly ran to me andgreeted me.

"Aunt Emily!" Sander said cheerfully. "Uncle Mike!" Mike took the little boy in his arms and turned him around. Sander laughed. In the small manger was the newest addition to the family. Tiny Yannick.

"Silvester and Silvie were asleep in the stroller. I put the stroller in the shade. I set me next to Mia. Yes, this was life.

Master Xandred was defeated for good. Here ends a lot, but her start also a lot.

My name is Emily, my story and from my friends. What we have experienced and seen. How we have become a close group. We begin a new chapter a new beginning, and we are happy with that.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, here I end this Story, maybe not the best ending,...<strong>

**Wanne thank everyone, t mush to call all the names, I think :ppp**

**Hope you enjoyed it :p  
><strong>


End file.
